LOS OJOS DEL TIGRE: El Comienso Y El Final De Un Heroe
by hermano bee
Summary: Po muere en una misión momentos antes de revelar sus sentimientos a tigresa y saber que son correspondidos, pero un clan no dejara que su muerte valla a ser en vano, ahora un tigre a llegado al valle de la paz diciendo ser el hemano menor de po ¿tratara de ganarse el corazón de tigresa? ¿tigresa tratara de superar la muerte de po? R-M
1. ¿Que acaba de suceder?

**Ninguno de los personajes de kung fu panda me pertenecen son propiedad de DreamWorks**

_**LOS OJOS DEL TIGRE**_

**Capítulo 1: ¿Que acaba de suceder?**

**Mientras que el tiempo por los acontecimientos que se efectuaran en gomen pasaron, las repuestas de Po fueran aclaradas respecto a su pasado y él pensaba que le venían un gran porvenir, ya planeaba declararle su amor a Tigresa. **

**(Po): **bien Po hoy se lo dirás hoy le dirás tigresa que estas enamorado de ella –_se dice po a si mismo con toda confianza en que lo hará_–

**(Víbora):** Po despierta el maestro nos quiere ver en el salón de guerreros –_dice su amiga desde la puerta_–

**(Po):** ya voy víbora solo espérenme en el salón de guerreros de acuerdo –_hablo con la voz algo temerosa temiendo de que ella haiga oído lo que dijo_– (0-0)

**(Víbora):** de acuerdo Po –_se fue de los cuartos dejando a Po solo en dirección adonde se encontraba tigresa_–

**(Po):** menos mal que se fue –_dijo tomando un gran respiro de alivio_– (0-0)

**Víbora se dirigía al salón de entrenamiento en donde se encontraba tigresa cada mañana mejor en vez de decirle que viniera al salón de guerreros, decidió acercarse a ella se dirigió para hablar con ella de algo muy interesante que escucho en los cuartos para ser especifico en la habitación de Po.**

**(Víbora):** ¿tigresa tienes un momento? –_pregunta su amiga con tono serio_–

**(Tigresa):** claro amiga ¿Qué quieres preguntarme? –_Contesta con leve duda en su voz_–

**(Víbora):** bueno veras…. (_Pensamiento: tigresa es amiga sé que no se revelaría tan pronto así que tengo una idea que podía costarle la vida)…_ quisiera pedirte que me ayudaras a decirle a Po que lo amo –_soltó la bomba_–

**(Tigresa):** –_mira el suelo triste abre la boca pero no de hablar sino para gritar_– ¡fuera de aquí víbora ahora! –_Grita con algunas lagrimas saliendo de su rostro_–

**(Víbora):** lo sabia no solo te gusta sino que lo amas –_dice con voz de victoria_– tranquila no lo amo –_ya que ella nunca le arrebataría su amor a ella_–

**(Tigresa):** ¿entonces por que dijiste eso? –_dijo limpiándose las lagrimas que dejo caer_– no me hagas eso de nuevo

**(Víbora):** ¿entonces lo amas? –_pregunta con mucho interés a su amiga la cual solo la miraba_– y lo siento por haber dicho eso

**(Tigresa):** no sé lo que siento amiga, pero cuando estoy cercas de él me siento que estoy completa, pero a la vez que feliz –_dice tocándose el pecho_–

**(Víbora):** deberías decírselo, después de todo lo escuche hablar de que te dirá lo que sientes por ti –_muestra una sonrisa para dar ánimos a su amiga_– (0˽0)

**(Tigresa):** gracias amiga lo hare se lo diré hoy estoy segura de eso –_sonríe mostrando su rostro el cual no tenía ni el leve rastro de ninguna lagrima_– hay otra cosa que me quieras decir

**(Víbora):** si el maestro Shifu nos habla dice que es urgente –_menciona con tono serio_–

**(Tigresa):** entonces vamos –_dijo saliendo del salón de entrenamiento_–

**Una vez los cinco y Po estuvieron reunidos para atender el mandato del maestro Shifu, la cual era una misión era que el emperador de la provincia juanchi, mejor conocido como el emperador Leónidas, presentía que necesitaba guardas espaldas en el transcurso del periodo del valle de lobos a el de los leones ya el tratado de paz había sido firmado.**

**(Shifu):** bien mis estudiantes es necesario que cuiden del emperador del reino león ya que él es uno de los más violentos emperadores, –_menciona con preocupación en su voz_– así que no lo hagan enojar ni lo contradigan de ningún modo –_con el tono más calmado pero con leve temor_–

**(Tigresa):** usted cree que sea buena idea que Po nos acompañe maestro –_menciona con tono de preocupación_– después de todo es un poco inmaduro y podrá decir algo que le moleste al emperador

**(Shifu):** se que puede ser un poco inmaduro –_dice con la máxima serie que él le tiene a Po_– pero es su compañero

**(Mono):** ja solo un poco –_se burla de su amigo_– si todavía tiene juguetes y sigue yendo a los festivales de esas muñecas –_sigue burlándose_–

**(Mantis):** oye de una vez te recuerdo que yo también voy a esos festivales –_se enoja regañando a su amigo_–

**(Shifu):** ¿si sabes que yo tengo también esas susodichas muñecas no?–_aclara de una vez_– pero aun así ira con ustedes

**(Po):** saben que estoy parado aquí al lado de ustedes ¿verdad? –_Pregunta a sus amigos sin obtener respuestas_– ¿verdad? (¬_¬)

**(Víbora): **te están ignorando –_contesta la duda de Po_– ¿así que creo que? ¡No! (0˽0)

**(Tigresa): **y porque él quiere que lo protejamos por qué no usa a sus soldados imperiales –_dice Tigresa preocupándose por el riesgo de la misión_– después de todo

**(Shifu): **según la carta quería guerreros con más fuerza –_menciona con algo de duda acerca de porque los convoco_– así que alumnos no hagan enfadar al emperador ya podría convocar una guerra sobre el valle de la paz

**(Po):** no se preocupe maestro que podría pasarnos –_dice con mucha confianza y orgullo en su voz_– después de todo somos maestros y guerreros del kung fu, prometo que no nos podrá pasar nada grave maestro

**(Shifu):** está bien panda confió en ti y tu buen juicio –_sonríe mostrándole que le tiene confianza al guerrero_–

**Los cinco se dirigían hacia las afuera del valle de la paz para irse a su misión con el emperador Leónidas pero mientras se dirían del valle los ciudadanos admiradores saludaban a Po y lo le halagos tal como los panda amigos que le decían que él era el guerrero más bárbaro que existía en china.**

**(Ping): **hijo ya te vas del valle de nuevo si no he podido verte en semanas —_menciona el ganso triste_—

**(Po):** lo se papa pero soy el guerrero dragón debo irme además ayudar a un emperador, eso le podría venir de ayuda a tu negocio —_dice con sinceridad_—

**(Ping):** un negocio nunca podrá remplazar a un hijo Po, el negocio nunca más importante que tú, pero ya que no te puedo detener toma esto es el almuerzo para ti y tus amigos —_le da una canasta típica de comida_—

**(Po):** gracias papa nos vemos —_sonríe mientras se dirigía a seguir a sus amigos_—

**Ya lejos del valle los cinco deciden detenerse a almoras la comida que les del padre de Po pero Po decide llamar la atención de tigresa, para hablar a solas. **

**(Po):** tigresa terminando la misión podríamos hablar a solas en el árbol del durazno hay algo muy impórtate que debo decirte —_mira a Po a tigresa con mucha seriedad_—

**(Tigresa):** claro Po pero hay que ir a comer o no nos dejaran nada que comer —_sonríe mientras toma la mano de Po para guiarlo rápido con los demás__—_

* * *

**CINCO HORAS DESPUÉS**

**Al haber dichos esas palabra y promesa se habían retirado a su misión, pero los maestros mono, grulla, víbora y mantis se encontraban corriendo tratando de llegar a donde se encontraban Po y Tigresa, ya que la misión se torno muy peligrosa, intentaban llegar a ayudar a Po y Tigresa, pero al llegar solo encontraron a Tigresa llorando mientras ella abrasaba a Po quien yacía en un charco de sangre, inmóvil en el suelo con Tigresa intentando desesperadamente de traerlo de vuelta.**

**(Tigresa):** Po por favor no me dejes ¡no me dejes! ¡Te necesito a mi lado! ¡Te amo! ¡No me dejes! –_gritaba levemente en el rosto del panda en un intento por despertarlo mientras sus lagrimas caían en el_– ¡no me dejes! ¡Por favor!

**Los cinco veían como su mejor amigo había dejado este mundo mientras unos guerreros de negro se iban lejos de ellos mientras el emperador sonreía como si hubiese ganado una guerra de muchos años mientras que Tigresa lloraba sin consolación alguna.**

* * *

**CUATRO HORAS ANTES**

**Po y los demás se dirigían a donde se encontraba el emperador Leónidas en donde comenzaba su misión, después de una presentación hacia el emperador, pero una estupidez de Po la cual fue dejar caer algo de su comida a sus pies lo cual sería una grave ofensa.**

**(Leónidas): **bien me presento soy el emperador Leónidas –_dice en un tomo de respeto pero calmado_–

**(Po):** disculpe emperador por la tontería que hice –_dijo mientras esta de rodillas en el suelo_–

**(Leónidas):** no tiene que disculparse y dígame Leónidas por favor –_respondió en un tono muy calmado_–

**(Po):** ¿está bien Leónidas? –_Po duda de porqué la buena actitud del emperador_–

**(Leónidas):** seguro creían que yo era un cruel emperador ¿verdad? –_Pregunta a los guerreros_–

**(Tigresa):** la verdad si según los rumores que oímos de usted sin ofender –_dice con el tono más calmado y con respeto al momento de hablar_– decían que tenía una actitud bastante malvada

**(Leónidas):** en realidad eso es solo apariencia para infundir respeto y que no ataquen mi reino ni a sus habitantes –_dice con un tono el cual se notaba que no mentía_–

**(Grulla):** ¿para qué era necesaria nuestra ayuda? después de todo usted tiene un ejército muy fuerte y numeroso –_pregunta al emperador_–

**(Leónidas):** es simple los fénix negros mean amenazado de muerte ellos son realmente peligrosos después de todo uno solo de ellos puede matar a veinte de mis hombres –_responde el emperador con algo de miedo en su voz_–

**(Tigresa):** ¿cree que nosotros somos mejores? ¿Porque? –_Pregunta ella ya que le parecía que más bien quería verlos morir en vez de sus soldados_–

**(Leónidas):** ustedes saben kung fu así son más fuertes además traen consigo al guerrero dragón y el ya venció a Tai Long y a Lord Shen así que es suficiente –_menciona con voz segura y decidida_– para que le tengan cuidado al momento de pelear si es que llega a ver pelea

**(Po):** gracias por el comentario –_agradece po mientras hace una reverencia_–

**(Leónidas):** de nada guerrero dragón no hay de que guerrero dragón –_responde con amabilidad el emperador_–

**Po se retira para ir con los demás ayudaros con las provisiones del viaje no notaban que alguien los vigilaba desde una montaña no muy lejana un grupo de asesinos vestidos de negro los observaban con detenimiento planeando su ataque.**

**(Lobo negro):** señor los cinco y el guerrero dragón están aquí que hacemos después de todo ellos no son culpables de ningún crimen no debemos matarlos (0-0) –_pregunta con preocupación el asesino a su líder_–

**(Tigre viejo):** tendremos que actuar con fuerza mínima sin espadas, ni armas con filo, ni siquiera, zarpas he quedado claro –_dice con voz fuerte y tono muy alto de orden_– **(**_a este tigre le falta un brazo además de un ojo_**)**

**(Tigre joven):** padre permite me una sugerencia que tal que los dividimos así yo tendría el camino libre y mataría a Leónidas –_comenta con completa liguita_–

**(Tigre viejo):** tu plan tiene lógica precisa después de todo "divide y vencerás" –_muestra una sonrisa en su rostro_–

* * *

**TRES HORAS DESPUES**

**Po y los cinco se encontraban cumpliendo su misión ya estaban lejos del palacio cuando unas flechas cayeron frente a ellos reaccionando al ataque pero al ser el plan de los asesinos tan precisos se separan para pelear excepto Po quien se quedo cercas del emperador para protegerlo.**

**(Po):** bien dejen en paz al emperador Leónidas o se las verán conmigo –_les advierto en tono de superioridad hacia los asesinos_–

**(Tigre joven):** escucha panda no tengo tiempo para esto así que –_saca su espada con filo pero con el objetivo de que golpearía a Po con el mango para dejarlo inconsciente_– bien no estorbaras en esto

**(Po):** prepárate para sentir el trueno –_lanza un golpe el cual el tigre esquiva_–

**(Tigre joven):** cállate –_da un giro hacia la espalda de Po y lo noquea dejándolo en el piso_– ya no molestaras más

**(Leónidas):** mis ojos me engañan no es el hijo de Zhi como sigue tu madre –_responde con voz de burla como si ya supiera la repuesta_–

**(Tigre joven):** ¡pagaras por todo el daño que has hecho a mi familia y los tigres! –_Grito con gran irá haciendo que le escuchara tigresa_–

**(Leónidas):** no me hagas reír yo ya tenía planeado todo esto –_se acerca a donde se encontraba mientras que po empieza a tomar conciencia_– incluso lo de que dividirían a los cinco furiosos

**(Po):** ¿Qué sucede? –_dice un poco desorientado_–

**(Tigre joven):** ¡cállate y muere! –_ataca sin pensar las cosas sin darse cuenta que Leónidas levanto y lo uso de escudo en la última fracción de segundo_– ¡No! –_Observa que su espada estaba atravesando el cuerpo de po_–

**(Tigresa): **¡Po! –_grita con desesperación y corría lo más fuerte que podía para llegar con Po_–

**(Tigre joven):** ¿qué has hecho? –_Dice mientras saca la espada del cuerpo de Po_–

**(Leónidas):** que hecho yo ja, mejor dicho que has hecho tú –_dice mientras esbozaba una maléfica y retorcida sonrisa_– veo que tu clan mejor dicho tú tienes manchadas tus manos con la sangre de una inocente verdad dile a mi viejo amigo eso –_decía mientras veía a las montañas en las cuales se encontraba el viejo tigre quien lo veía con rabia_–

**(Viejo tigre):** ¡maldito desgraciado nos utilizo al igual que a ese panda! –_grita con fuerza e mucha ira en su voz ya que fue usado en una táctica al igual que los cinco_– retirada ¡ordena la retirada!

**(Lobo negro):** entendido señor ya se derramo sangre inocente no veo por qué esta lucha deba derramar más sangré inocente –_levanta una bandera la cual todos los asesinos ven y se retiran dejando al reto de los cinco confusos_–

**El tigre se retira como el reto de los asesinos se alejaban a toda velocidad, mientras dejaban a Po en el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre, y tigresa corría al punto de intentar llegar con Po para intentar salvarlo.**

**(Tigresa):** Po ya estoy aquí… resiste se que podrás sobrevivir lose –_derrama lagrimas mientras ponía su mano en la herida para intentar parar el sangrado_– por favor no me dejes

**(Po):** tigresa se acaba este es mi fin…–_**tosido**_–…lose se que todo acabo…–_**tosido**_–…para mí –_decía en un tono muy bajo por lo débil que se encontraba_–

**(Tigresa):** no digas eso sobreviras lose no se te ocurra dejarme yo…es…que…yo –_fue silenciada por el dedo del panda el cual cubría su boca_–

**(Po):** tigresa quiero decirte algo…–_**tosido**_– te amo –_dice débilmente pero totalmente claro_–

**(Tigresa):** yo también te amo por favor no te vayas –_llora dejando caer sus lágrimas en el no le importo que el emperador estuviera presente_–

**(Leónidas):** les dejare privacidad –_dijo sin que dieran a notar la sonrisa que tenía ya que disfrutaba cada momento que él había provocado_–

**(Po):** es graciosa ya…..–_**tosido**_– tenía planeártelo decírtelo, pero quién diría que…–_**tosido**_– el día en que moriría…–_**tosido**_– será el día en que te lo diría –_muestra una sonrisa débil pero con mucha alegría_–

**(Tigresa):** ¿cuánto tiempo? –_**Llanto**_– llevas amándome dímelo –_**llanto**_– por favor dímelo –_dice apenas entendible por sus lloriqueos_–

**(Po):** veras cuando –_**tosido**_– te vi por primera vez tuve –_**tosido**_– miedo de conocerte –_**tosido**_– cuando te conocí –_**tosido**_– tuve miedo de amarte, cuando te amaba tuve miedo de decírtelo, pero –_ahora quien le tapo la boca fue ella con su dedo mientras las lagrimas corrían_–

**(Tigresa):** guarda tus fuerzas –_no había palabras ni gestos que podían expresar la tristeza que ahora ella sentía_–

**(Po):** ahora lo único que quiero hacer es ver tus ojos por última vez antes de irme de este mundo –_poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos hasta que ya no los volvió a abrir_–

**Al llegar el reto de los cinco, encontraron a Tigresa llorando mientras ella abrasaba el cuerpo de Po quien yacía en un charco de sangre, inmóvil en el suelo con Tigresa intentando desesperadamente de traerlo de vuelta.**

**(Tigresa):** Po por favor no me dejes ¡no me dejes! ¡Te necesito a mi lado! ¡Te amo! ¡No me dejes! –_gritaba levemente en el rosto del panda en un intento por despertarlo mientras sus lagrimas caían en el_– ¡no me dejes! ¡Por favor!

**Los cinco veían como su mejor amigo había dejado este mundo mientras unos guerreros de negro se iban lejos de ellos mientras el emperador sonreía como si hubiese ganado una guerra de muchos años mientras que Tigresa lloraba sin consolación alguna.**

* * *

**CINCO AÑOS DESPUES**

**Todo en el valle de la paz parecía normal la muerte del guerrero dragón que sacudió a todo el valle por años ahora era solo un recuerdo, tigresa despertaba.**

**(Tigresa): **pronto serán cinco años desde que te fuiste de mi vida Po…. Te extraño mucho —_gira la cabeza a una mesita de noche en donde una foto de Po junto con una vela y una flor de durazno_—

**A las afueras del valle desde las montañas parece un tigre encapuchado con cola blanca y negra mientras miraba el valle con una sonrisa en su rostro.**

**(Tigre):** valle de la paz veo que sigues siendo el mismo aun sin tu guerrero dragón espero que el palacio siga siendo el mismo.

_**Continuara…chan, chan, chan**_

_**Hermano bee: Espero que les guste esta nueva historia si les gusto póngale seguir o en favoritos comenten y díganme que les gusto.**_

_**Otra cosa sé que mis oros fincs están tardando pero sean pacientes mi estúpido computador está fallando mucho así que ahora usare la pistola para decirle al técnico que si no la arregla se muera como ya sabrán algunos ya me ha fallado mucho.**_

_**Hasta pronto cuídense.**_


	2. Una vista al pasado un día para recordar

**Ninguno de los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenecen son propiedad de DreamWorks**

**Hermano bee: tengo una duda alguien noto que puse en el anterior capitulo los personajes "me" pertenecen**

**Capítulo 2: una vista al pasado un día para recordar**

**Hace cinco años tres días después de la muerte de Po un tigre despertaba en una camilla en una tienda médica gritando**

**(Tigre): **en donde estoy –_preguntaba mientras se movía en su cama_–

**(Tigre joven):** ¡padre ya despertó! –_grito el tigre para avisar que él había despertado_–

**(¿Desconocido?):** en donde estoy, espera te conozco ¡tú me enteraste esa espada en mi pecho! –_grita enojado, con ganas de hacerle lo mismo_–

**(Tigre viejo):** escucha recuerdas ¿quién eres tú? –_Pregunta con duda a la persona quien yacía en la cama_–

**(¿Desconocido?):** si se quién soy yo ¡soy el guerrero más poderoso de china! –_Grita con orgullo en su voz_–

**(Tigre viejo):** bueno mi nombre es Zhi pero te equivocaste en una cosa no eres más ese hombre que solías ser ya no más –_dice mientras le daba un espejo al Tigre para que se vea así mismo_–

**(Tigre):** ¿espera que? –_Toma el espejo para verse y descubrir que ahora se veía como un tigre solo que este era de blanco y negro_– ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué me paso?! ¡¿Que me sucedió?!

**El tigre se encontraba gritando totalmente asustado ya que no sabía que había sucedido, primero se preguntaba cómo es que era un tigre como es que era uno de blanco con rayas negras ya que jamás en su vida vio a uno, mejor dicho no había visto ninguno en su vida.**

**(Tigre): **¡¿qué me sucedió?! ¡¿Porque soy un tigre de este color?! ¡¿Dónde está ella?! –_Gritaba y preguntaba el tigre con toda la preocupación que podía_– (ʘ_ʘ)

**(Zhi): **¿creo que tienes muchas preguntas guerrero? –_Camina hacia la salida de la tienda_– y todas serán respondidas pero cálmate y las responderé todas, cuando estés listo ven a verme –_dice con calma y serenidad_–

**(Tigre):** de acuerdo –_se levanta sin notar que no tenía ropa puesta_– ¿pero qué? No tengo ropa (ó_ò)–_antes de que se cubriera de nuevo, tres de chicas, quienes traían su ropa y comida, entraron a la tienda_–

**(Enfermera #1):** guau eso si es un hombre (*¬*) –_se queda viendo al tigre desnudo_–

**(Enfermera#2):** quisiera tenerlo en mi cama (*¬*) –_también se le queda viendo_–

**(Enfermera#3):** lo que le aria en la cama a un tigre así (*¬*) –_babea al imaginárselo_–

**(Tigre joven):** chicas creo que deberían salir de aquí (¬_¬) –_dice en tono de regaño para que salieran_–

**(Enfermeras):** cinco minutos más por favor (*¬*) –_las enfermeras se encontraban viendo todavía al Tigre, aunque ya estaba cubierto, solo lo veía del torso para arriba, pero eso no borro lo que vieron del torso para abajo_–

**(Tigre):** disculpen pero ya tengo…una persona que amar y que ella me ama –_revela diciendo la verdad_–

**(Enfermeras):** ah, ah, ah, ah –_las hembras se desilusionan desilusionan_– nos retiramos entonces para que se vista aquí esta su ropa –_se alejan de la tienda poniéndose a gritar al pueblo_– ¡hay un nuevo tigre en la aldea y está más que guapo!

**(Tigresa joven):** creo que deberías vestirte primero créeme las chicas aquí te comerán si sales así –_le advierte por una extraña razón parecía no ser broma_–

**(Tigre):** tienes razón gracias por la advertencia –_le agradece el tigre_– pero aun así no confió en ti, me atravesaste con una espada –_cambia el tono anterior de voz que tenia, para cambiarlo por uno de enojo_– (ò_ó)

**(Tigre joven):** esto tardara tiempo (ಠ_ಠ) –_dice refiriéndose a la confianza_–

**Al salir de la tienda empezó a seguir a el tigre joven, el cual lo llevo por toda la aldea, allí pudo ver que había varios tigres de montaña al igual que leopardos y pocos tigres de bengala la mayoría mujeres o niños, se preguntaba porque es que no había tantos hombres, siguió caminando hasta que llego hasta un barranco en las montañas, en donde se separo del joven tigre.**

**(Tigre joven):** bien hasta aquí llego yo, pero tú hablaras con mi padre ahí abajo –_se coloca detrás de él y lo empuja al barranco_–

**(Tigre):** ah, ah, ah, ah –_deja de gritar cuando nota que había unas formaciones rocosas en forma escaleras de lado muy resistentes_– ¿me hubieras dicho que había escaleras no?

**(Tigre joven):** ¿y qué divirtió habría habido en eso? ¿Dime? –_Se burla del tigre por lo ingenuo que era_–

**(Tigre):** claro búrlate del que atravesaste con una espada (¬_¬) –_se enoja por el comentario del tigre_–

**(Tigre joven):** como sea baja las escaleras así encontraras a mi padre entendido –_le indica al tigre con su mano_– el te contestara todas tus dudas

**CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS TIEMPO ACTUAL**

**(**_**Nota: decidí adelantar años para ponerlos más adelante en la historia como flashbacks**_**)**

**Todos los alumnos del palacio de jade, quienes se encontraban descansando del arduo entrenamiento, que momentos breves habían tenido, cuando notaron que una figura femenil vestida de un kimono rojo con mangas largas, se dirigía a la salida.**

**(Shifu): **tigresa adonde te diriges ya será hora de cenar –_decía el maestro con el tono algo enojado al saber a dónde se dirigía_–

**(Tigresa): **maestro ya vuelvo –_decía con el tono más serio que había tenido en su vida_–

**(Mei Ling):** deja que vaya a donde quiera después de todo es una maestra fuerte –_contesta la esposa de Shifu, brindándole una sonrisa a tigresa_–

**(Tigresa):** iré haber al señor ping no se preocupen –sigue _contestando con el tono serio_– y no quiero que me acompañen –_responde a todos sus compañeros antes de que digieran algo_–

**Tigresa pasa de largo el restaurante del señor ping, el cual desde hace dos años había cerrado, ya que desde que su hijo murió no cocinaba igual, debido a que el cocinaba con el corazón, el cual estaba vacío por haber perdido a su único hijo.**

**(Ping): **tigresa salúdame a po de mí parte quieres –_decía mientras varía la entrada del negocio_–

**(Tigresa):** lo hare con gusto ping –_contesta mientras mostraba una sonrisa ya que el sabia todo acerca de que los sentimientos de ella y Po, el uno del otro eran correspondidos_–

**Ella se dirigía a un lugar el cual estaba lejos del valle, ella se dirigía a el cementerio del valle de la paz, ya que después de haber enterrado a Po, como todos los días desde hace dos años, tigresa iba a su tumba, aunque casi todo el tiempo no hablaba, no decía nada, solo se quedaba callada viendo la tumba, pero en ocasiones su tristeza le ganaba y comenzaba a llorar, al ver la tumba que le pertenecía a la única persona que la amo con cada fibra de su ser.**

**(Tigresa):** ¿porque tú? ¿Porque tú? –_Hablaba con tristeza mientras veía su tumba_– preferiría haber muerto contigo, –_se arrodilla en la tumba_ _mientras sujetaba la lapida de Po_– ¿Por qué el universo se empeña en que yo sea triste? –_Solloza con fuerza_–

**Los segundos se convirtieron, en minutos y los minutos en horas, tanto fue el tiempo, que el sol se empezó a ocultar, aquel atardecer el cual había llegado empezó a desaparecer, mientras era remplazado por la noche, que era llenada con estrellas brillantes, pero al leer la pequeña frase de la lapida, no pudo aguantar más las lagrimas, las cuales comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.**

**(Tigresa): **aquí yace el guerrero…–_llorando no podía leerla_– dragón un…Héroe de corazón…–_llorando_– puro y bondad…infinita

**A diferencia de las otras ocasiones que había visitado la tumba de Po, esta lloro debido a que fue el día en que murió, Tigresa no podía mas con el dolor que anudaba en su corazón, pensaba en ir mejor a una misión suicida, para así poder reunirse con su amado Po una vez más, para no volver a separarse de su lado, se fue del lugar con un poco de dificultad, pero no por que estuviera enferma, sino cansada por las lagrimas que salieron de sus ojos, sin notar que alguien la observaba.**

**(Encapuchado):** sabes que te estás haciendo daño a ti misma –_se acerca a la tumba de po para romper la lapida con una patada_– creo que así será lo mejor para ti.

**Tigresa ya se encontraba en el palacio de jade, salteo la cocina para dirigirse a los cuartos para dormir sin cenar de nuevo, cuando el maestro Shifu la detuvo de golpe, poniendo en su camino, haciendo que parara en seco.**

**(Shifu): **tigresa tenemos que hablar –_empezó a retirarse de la cocina_– deberías seguirme

**(Tigresa):** está bien maestro –_contesta tigresa en tono seco mientras seguía a su maestro y padre adoptivo_–

**Shifu se abría paso hacia el salón de guerreros ignorando al resto de sus estudiantes, en donde tendría una seria platica, a quien él llamaba su hija adoptiva, al entrar al salón de guerreros se dio notar una voz femenina que le hablaba a Shifu.**

**(Mei): **Shifu cariño ¿ya terminaste de cenar? –_Hablaba la esposa de Shifu y una verdadera madre para tigresa_–

**(Shifu):** aun no quería hablar con tigresa primero de un…–_apenas terminaba la frase_–

**(Mei):** hija cariño que te paso –_observa a su hija_– estas hecha un horror, mírate tienes tierra, y estas sucia –_respira hondo_– ¿fuiste de nuevo a verlo verdad?

**(Tigresa):** si –_contesta mientras miraba el piso_–

**(Shifu):** hable con el cuidador del cementerio –_dice en tono serio_– se te prohibirá la entrada de nuevo al cementerio

**(Tigresa): **¡No es justo! –_Grita con enfado_– ¿Por qué maestro? –_Ahora hablaba en un tono de tristeza_–

**(Shifu):** se que no lo es, pero como padre debo ver lo mejor para ti, por lo cual se que siempre que vas a la tumba de po, te provocas un gran dolor por no haberlo salvado –_habla en un tono para que lo comprendiera del porque su decisión_– Tigresa él está muerto tu estas viva debes olvidarlo de una vez por todas el solo era un panda

**(Tigresa):** iré a mí cuarto a dormir –_hablo en un tono triste sin mirar a su padre_–

**(Mei):** quieres que te lleve un poco de comida a tu cuarto querida –_comenta Mei Ling en un tono el cual era el de una madre preocupada por su hija_–

**(Tigresa):** sería bueno, pero también ¿puedes traerme un poco de té de manzanilla? –_Contesto con tono amable ya que víbora y Mei Ling eran las únicas que le ayudaban con lo que sucedía en su corazón_–

**Mientras que se disponía a irse a su cuarto, ocurría que en el valle de la paz, una sombra la sombra del encapuchado, que había destruyo la tumba de Po, se encontraba enfrente del restaurante de guerrero drogón fideos y tofu.**

**(Encapuchado):** ¿disculpe está abierto? –_Pregunta dudando que le fuera a responder_– quisiera una sopa de ingrediente secreto

**(Ping):** no está cerrado desde hace dos años después de la muerte de mi hijo –_revela triste ping quien ni siquiera vio al tigre_–

**(Encapuchado): **tengo que hablar con usted en privado–_habla con un tono bajo el cual ping alcanza a oír_– acerca de la muerte de su hijo ¿Qué le podría ser de interés? –_le pregunta de manera desafiante y convincente_–

**(Ping):** pase adentro ahora mismo –_le ordena sin saber quién es el_– más vale que valga la pena –_lo amenaza con una mirada fría mientras tomaba su sartén_–

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

**Como todos en el valle de la paz, era algo rutinario y aburrido, despertarse atender sus negocios, los cinco evitando un robo, incluso los criminales estaban aburridos de seguir esa rutina después de todo, po no solo era un guerrero era la persona que le daba vida al valle, a sus criminales con sus comentarios y bromas al momento de pelear, el palacio de jade era menos entretenido ni mono no se animaba a ser sus bromas sin alguien que lo apoyara.**

**(Shifu):** bien estudiantes –_una patada que abrió la puerta del salón de entrenamiento_–

**Cuando estaba a punto de terminar de hablar, cuando de la puerta entran Temutai con sus hombres, acompañados de Feng huang, Jungie con sus leopardos, Tong fo con los cocodrilos (eran más fuertes ya que no olvidaron las enseñanzas de kung fu que les enseño Shifu).**

**(Mei):** ¿miren quienes tenemos aquí? –_Habla con tono de burla_– un grupo de perdedores

**(Tigresa):** tiene razón de seguro quieren ir de nuevo a la prisión de shogun –_responde con enojo en su voz_–

**(Víbora):** tigresa creo que tienes razón los llevaremos a prisión –_comenta su amiga con ganas de golpear algo_–

**(Shifu):** estudiantes creo que podrían –_hace un gesto de duda en su rostro_–

**(Feng):** o Shifu no me dirás que crees que nos ganaras a todas a la vez –_responde con el tono de burla y arrogancia_–

**(Jungie):** puede que nos hayan podido ganar uno a la vez –_responde con tono altruista_–

**(Temutai):** pero no podrán contra todos a la vez –_contesta golpeando el piso con fuerza_–

**(Tong fo):** en especial ahora que no tienen a su amado po con ustedes –_contesta con burla y tono de desafío_–

**(Tigresa):** ¡tú no mereces decir su nombre! –_Grita con enfado_–

**(Víbora): **cálmate tigresa –_pide calmadamente su amiga_– no dejes que haga que pierdas –_empieza a preocuparse por donde pueda terminar esto_–

**(Tong fo): **si cálmate después de todo si lloras ya no estará ese panda para consolarte –_sigue burlándose_–

**(Tigresa):** ¡cállate! –_Se lanza al ataque sin pensar las cosas_–

**(Jungie):** eres más tonta de lo que creía –_dice en tono serio_–

**(Tigresa):** ¿Qué? –_Después de decir eso ella siente un golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza_–

**Horas más tarde tigresa empezó a abrir los ojos, despertando con un terrible dolor de cabeza, al intentar moverse pudo notar que estaba atada con cadenas, en manos y tobillos, además de que se encontraba en medio del valle de la paz.**

**(Tigresa):** en donde estoy –_pregunta con la voz algo torcida por el dolor de cabeza_–

**(Tong fo):** creo que ya podemos iniciar con este momento que quedara para la historia –_muestra una sonrisa retorcida_–

**(Jungie):** bien –_aclara su garganta_– ciudadanos del valle de la paz, sean bienvenidos a la ejecución de los cinco furiosos y del maestro shifu –_habla en tono de victoria_–

**Los ciudadanos estaban aterrados, ya que presenciarían como los héroes que alguna vez arriesgaron sus vidas para salvarlos, iban a morir enfrente de ellos, sin poder hacer algo para ayudarles, debido a que los soldados de Temutai estaban por todos partes.**

**(Feng):** primero hay que empezar con la maestra tigresa –_ve a tigresa con el gesto más retorcido que tenía, justo cuando le iba a cortar la cabeza una botella de vino la golpea en la cabeza _–

**(Voz):** ¡no lo creo! ¡Montón de inútiles! –_Grita una voz desde el montón de ciudadanos del valle_–

**(Temutai):** ¡quién se atreve a desafiarnos de ese modo! –_Grita con enfado en su voz_– ejercito prepárense –_da la orden y sus soldados la siguen_–

**(Tong fo):** muéstrate para morir –_responde con enfado en su voz, mientras chiscas sus dedos para que los cocodrilos portaran sus armas_–

**(Jungie):** ¡tu muerte servirá de ejemplo para quien se atreva a desafiarnos! –_Grita con brutalidad y amenaza seria ya sus soldados se pusieron en poso de ataque_–

**(Voz):** y sus muertas servirán a los criminales de que yo no bromeo –_responde con tono amenazador_–

**Del público sale disparada una cadena, la cual jala bruscamente a uno de los leopardos, hacia una persona en medio de la muchedumbre quien vestía de negro, todos los aldeanos corren alejándose del encapuchado, el cual sostenía del cuello al leopardo, quien se forzaba por escapar del encapuchado.**

**(Encapuchado):** sabes hace tiempo que no como cuello de leopardo –_sonríe con malicia_–

**(Leopardo):** de que estas habl… ¡ah!, ¡ah! –_grita de dolor debido a que una parte de la piel de su cuello había sido arranca con los dientes_– ¡ah!, ¡déjame!, ¡por favor! –

**Tanto como los soldados, como los maestros, y el leopardo, se encontraban en shock debido a que veían como el encapuchado que parecía ser un felino, se estaba comiendo la parte del cuello, que le había arrancado momentos antes y como la tragaba con sumo placer.**

**(Encapuchado):** sabes aun tengo hambre –_le habla con maldad en su voz_–

**De una mordida le despedaza el hombro, mientras despedazaba la ropa que llevaba, una vez hecho eso con sus garras empieza a despedazar su cuerpo, para mientras se abría paso rompiendo cada tejido, haciendo sangrar al leopardo, el cual deseaba la muerte para librarse de su dolor, hasta que el felino encontró lo que buscaba esboza una sonrisa, y de un jalón arranca el corazón del interior del leopardo.**

**(Feng):** ¡eres un monstruo! –_Grita con terror la búho al ver lo que acababa de hacer el felino_–

**(Encapuchado):** gracias por el cumplido, y por cierto me llamo Tang, soy el hermano menor de po y un fénix negro –_muestra su rostro con una sonrisa, mientras se desasía de su capucha_– y todos ustedes morirán en mis manos

_**Continuara….**_

_**Hermano bee: decidí que comenzar a contestar "algunos" comentarios que me hagan en el Reviews de esta historia para que vean que si los leo**__._

_**phoenix-bird-blu:**__ Leónidas no es malo es peor de lo que piensas._

_**Leonard kenway: **__posiblemente lo haré por motivos de mucha sangre y escenas de muerte._

_**Fanático z: **__creo que seguiré tu consejo gracias._

_**Yushi Lucile and Agatha: **__serian los poderes del doctor Who que es la regeneración y el viaje en el tiempo. (Es mi personaje de ficción favorito)_

_**TiPofanforever: **__trágico pero no tanto lo haré peor jajá, jajá, jajá o tal vez no__**.**_

_**wolf murderer, javieralejandro, mirandabenitez, Tuff-fan98: **__nunca dejare ninguna historia que haga en el limbo yo no soy así y gracias._


	3. Soy un juez, jurado y su verdugo

**Ninguno de los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenecen son propiedad de DreamWorks y al parecer también de viacom internacional inc.**

**HERMANO BEE: **_**a partir de ahora el fic será M debido a escenas con mucha sangre y otras referencias **_

**Capitulo 3: soy un juez, jurado y su verdugo **

**Mientras que mostraba una sonrisa, con su brazo izquierdo se desasía de su capucha arrojándola a un lado suyo, dejando ver la especie a la que él pertenecía, al mismo tiempo en que dejaba caer dos maletas al suelo, el estaba vestido con unos pantalones, un par de guantes, y un chaleco algo relleno, todo de negro, además de que mostraba que se encontraba armado hasta los dientes *, tanto tigresa como todos los presentes que están allí, se habían sorprendido de que él era un tigre de blanco y negro, al igual que la orden de los cuatro (así se llamaron Tong fo, Temutai, Jungie y Feng huang).**

**Nota: *(el arsenal consta de una ****Jian ****puesta a la derecha de su cadera, una ****espada curveada**** en la izquierda de su cadera, dos ****ballestas automáticas**** en su parte trasera, una barra de bambú color plata colocada en su espalda, junto con un ****sable D****ā****o****, un ****nido de abeja**** colocado detrás de él, dos ****KAMA**** colocadas en una fundas en sus muslo derecho y izquierdo y unas ****Kunais**** pequeñas en un compartimiento enfrente de él) las armas que mencione y están subrayadas son armas reales, sin contar la maleta que contenía algunas armas extranjeras.**

**(Jungie): **¿Qué rayos te crees que eres? –_pregunta al ver el tigre, que era diferente a todo lo que habían visto_–

**(Tang):** simplemente, soy su juez, jurado y su verdugo –_sonríe con malicia ante su respuesta_– pero ahora ustedes, respóndame una cosa, ¿Quién será el primero en morir?

**(Tong fo): **insolente tigre te vamos a extinguir –_chasca sus dedos_– Lidong hazte cargo de matar a este insolente –_le da la orden al primo de Fung_–

**(Lidong): **con mucho gusto jefe –_sonríe con malicia, mientras toma la espada de los héroes_– te matare y me comeré hasta tus huesos

**(Tang):** así entonces yo te are un par de botas con tu piel –_responde con burla_– o quizás, una maleta

**(Lidong): **cállate y muere–_Lidong corre para atacar con la espada_–

**(Tang):** demasiado lento –_lanza una Kama, hacia el hombro derecho de Lidong, frenando un poco el ataque_–

**(Lidong): **¡pagaras por eso! –_Grita con ira en su voz, lanzando la espada de los héroes, con gran velocidad y fuerza_–

**(Tang):** creí que sería interesante –_salta esquivando la espada en el último segundo, provocando que la espada se entierre en el suelo_–

**(Lidong): **¿Qué rayos? –_Se pregunta con miedo en su voz_– como esquivaste eso –_corre para tomar la espada de los héroes pero_–

**Tang se coloca detrás de Lidong, el toma la espada y gira para atacar a Tang, con un corte en ese momento en que se da vuelta, Tang entierra la otra Kama en el cuello, Lidong solo puede ver a Tang a los ojos, su mirada era un par de ojos color jade, que no mostraban arrepentimiento alguno al quitarle la vida, el peso de Lidong lo hace caer al suelo, Tang deja que la Kama se resbale de sus manos, dejando caer el cuerpo de Lidong al suelo.**

**(Lidong):** ¿que eres tú? –_Pregunta en débiles palabras_– ¿Qué cosa eres tú? –_Vuelve a preguntar, mientras siente como la Kama le corta la respiración del cuello_–

**(Tang):** yo… soy… un… fénix negro –_responde lentamente_– pero en cuanto a ti, solo eres, uno de los tantos, que he matado

**Tang acerca su mano para tomar la Kama, para después jalarla de golpe despedazando su garganta, salpicando la sangre de Lidong por la calle, la orden de los cuatro se encontraban horrorizados al ver esa escena.**

**(Temutai):** ¡¿que están esperando?! ¡Ataquen! –_Da la orden de ataque, mientras y se ponía a salvo_–

**Cinco de los huelles atacan con sus espadas, Tang solo lamente saca la Jian, y la espada curveada de sus fundas, para tomarlas con sus manos, se da vuelta quedando de espaldas, colocando ambas armas, detrás de él absorbiendo todos los ataques de los soldados de Temutai.**

**(Soldados):** ¡¿qué…?! –_Retroceden por temor a él, de momento dejan caer sus espadas al suelo, al mismo tiempo en que ellos caían de rodillas al suelo, dejando salir unas gotas de sangre de sus bocas, ya que apenas retrocedieron, Tang había realizado barios cortes rápidos, sobre sus estómagos, en horizontal y verticalmente, desde abajo, hacia arriba, y de un lado a otro_–

**(Tang):** gane y ustedes pierden sus vidas –_sonríe mientras ve como sale todo el interior de los soldados, los cuales caen hacia enfrente, empezando a derramar un charco de sangre en el suelo_– bien pongamos serios, a cualquiera que se rinda ahora, lo dejare vivir, tienen 1 minuto

**A lo lejos en un restaurante de fideos un ganso veía todo lo que estaba pasando, mientras dejaba salir una la grimas de sus ojos –**po que te sucedió en los dos años en que no estuviste aquí**– menciona el ganso viendo, que su amado hijo se había vuelto un asesino a sangre fría, mientras una persona al lado suyo que comía fideos lo acompañaba.**

**(Tong fo):** ¿Qué…demonios…eres…tú? –_ Su voz tartamudeaba, al mismo tiempo que temblaba del miedo, por el terror que Tang había infundio, al haber matado de esa manera, tanto a los soldados de Temutai, a Lidong y el leopardo de_ _Jungie_–

**(Feng):** sabes que te parece si te nos unes –_sonríe de manera retorcida, mientras comenzaba a acercarse a él_– te podemos dar tanta sangre, como mujeres y vino que quieras ¿qué te parece el trato?, te incluimos a la maestra tigresa –_pone sus alas en sus hombros para de mostrarle que ella hablaba enserio_– te daremos lo que gustes

**(Tang):** ¿acaso pueden traer de vuelta a po a este mundo dime? –_pregunta, al mismo tiempo en que aleja la hala de feng huang de su hombro_– puedes darme honor, sabiduría dime

**(Feng):** ¿qué? ¿Cómo puedes pedir tal cosa sin valor? –_Contesta con burla a su pregunta_–

**(Tang): **tú no sabes, que existen cosas más importantes que el dinero –_habla con total enojo sin gritar, al mismo tiempo que le lanza una mirada_– ¿Cuál es la razón de su lucha?

**(Jungie):** que dices, la razón de luchar es por la riqueza, poder y fama –_responde en tono de burla, mientras esposaba una sonrisa creyendo que eso lo convencería, feng se coloca de nuevo con ellos_–

**(Tang): **es un error –_se pone en pose firme mientras miraba hacia donde todos se encontraban_– preguntar por qué luchas, es preguntar por que caen las hojas –_extiende su brazo y con su mano apunta donde se encontraban los cinco y la orden de los cuatro_– está en su naturaleza… ¿quizás… existe… una mejor pregunta? –_Comenta en tono grueso y seguro_–

**(Temutai):** ¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?, ¿que acaso eres un filosofo? –_pregunta en tono altanero_–

**(Tang):** ¿Cuál es la razón de nuestra lucha?, proteger el hogar, la familia, preservar el balance, y traer armonía –_sonríe de manera alegre, lo cual sorprende a todos_– para mi especie la verdadera pregunta es… ¡porque cosas vale la pena luchar! –_La sonrisa y confianza que expulso, dejo a shifu impresionado, creía que estaba enfrente de otro Oogway_, _Siente que algunas personas, salen desde las sombras_–

**(Heilang):** esas son, las palabras más sabias y con significado, yo y mis hombres las escuchamos hace muchos años y me las dijo un viejo amigo—_dice el lobo mientras se acerca al tigre_— ¿quién te dijo esas palabras?

**(Tang):** su nombre es Zhi y es el líder de mi clan —_dice en tono de respeto al pronunciar ese nombre_—

**(Heilang):** solo él podría pronunciar esas palabras exactas –_saca su espada de su funda y la apunta a Tang, y la_ _entierra su espada en el suelo, arrodillándose en señal de gran respeto_–sería un honor, que yo y mis hombres, estemos a sus órdenes y servicios, si mi viejo amigo te dijo esas palabras significa que eres de confianza

**Los cuatro aprovechan que están distraídos, para empezar a equiparse, con las armas del palacio de jade, como la espada del sol, el casco de la patada trueno, Medallón de gong lu y el martillo de leilang.**

**(Tang):** bien entonces –_le lanza la colmena a Heilang_– será mejor que sepas pelear –_toma una de las maletas_– equípense y prepárense no quiero ninguna baja, no les dejaremos el privilegio de matar a un inocente o culparnos de su muerte

**(Heilang):** como digas Tang –_tomaron algunas armas de la maleta, dejando sus mazos esperando las órdenes de su nuevo líder_–

**(Tang):** que alguno de ustedes, guarde mis armas, no necesito tantas –_da la orden a lo que los lobos, dejando una ballesta, las espadas y las Kama_–

**(Lobo):** usted de la orden mi señor –_espera la orden de Tang, arrodilladlo en el suelo_–

**(Tang):** sabes que es lo que nos define a los fénix de cualquier clan en existencia de asesinos –_levanta la espada_– que nos encontramos en todas partes —_lanza un petardo el cual solo saca chispas y se apaga unos segundos después_—

**(Heilang):** ¿debería de pasar algo? –_Pregunta ya no sucedía nada_–

**(Tang):** (0_0) adiós al plan A, tendremos que hacer esto por las malas –_toma su ballesta automática_–

**(Jungie):** que demo… –_una de las flechas impacta en su hombro_– ¡ah!, ¡mátenlos a todos!

**Tang salta hacia atrás mientras disparaba las flechas, Temutai arrojaba las chamas de fuego, mientras usaba a sus soldados, como escudo de las flechas que Tang le arrojaba, Tong fo usaba el martillo de leilang.**

**(Temutai):** crees poder ganarme a mí el rey de la luna –_grita con demencia_–

**Los cuatro atacan a Tang al mismo tiempo, el primer ataque fue de Feng usando uno de los golpes imposibles del kung fu, lo que dejan desorientado a Tang, el siguiente golpe fue de Tong fo, quien lo golpeo con el martillo de leilang acompañado de una patada trueno, rompiéndole el brazo, arrojándolo a la pared.**

**(Jungie): **dime acaso sigues creyendo, en cada una de las palabrerías, que has dicho hace prevés momentos –_pregunta con ironía al ver que estaba solo_–

**(Tang):** aun me queda, un truco bajo la manga –_saca una caja de madera pequeña de su bolsillo_–

**(Temutai): **dime qué rayos nos ara eso –_se burla con gracia de Tang, la caja explota disparando pequeñas agujas_–

**Unas agujas de Acupuntura salen disparadas con velocidad y precisión, rompiendo las cadenas de los maestros, además una sombra femenil que aleja a Tang de los cuatro, llevándolo a donde estaban los cinco furiosos, Shifu y mei ling, una vez a salvo se queta la capucha revelando que es una zorra de pelaje blanco.**

**(Zorra):** ¡ya es suficiente! –_Le grita en la cara a Tang_– ¿que acaso eres idiota? o ¿qué te pasa? –_Regaña a Tang, enfrente de todos_–

**(Todos):**(0_0) –_no podían creer el asesino, que hace unos momentos, había llenado sus corazones de miedo, estaba siendo regañado por una joven zorra_–

**(Tang):** ¡Mindy! Sé que eres mi hermana menor, pero tú no tienes derecho, a gritarme así mucho menos a regañarme, como si fueras mi madre –_esta vez quien gritaba era el_–

**(Mindy):** ¡y tú crees que eres invencible, te recuerdo que ya te mataron una vez! –Grita más fuerte–

**(Todos):** (¡0_0¡) _– estaban en el dilema de que si seguían peleando o preferían ver a los dos hermanos pelear hasta que Tong fo quiso hablar_–

**(Tong fo):** muy bien ya basta de pelear entre ustedes esta… –_tanto Tang como Mindy lo miraron a los ojos_–

**(Mindy y Tang):** ¡tú no te metas! –_le gritan a Tong fo sin tomar en cuenta que estaban en un combate_–

**(Tong fo):** (0_0) ok… –_retrocede por temor a la mirada que le habían lanzado los dos_–

**Tang toma su ballesta y les dispara toda la carga, hacia donde se encontraban parados, los cuatro en los brazos y la piernas dejándolos incapacitados para seguir peleando, mientras que los lobos habían acabado con el resto de los soldados dejándolos heridos.**

**(Tang):** discutiremos esto luego hermana –_comenta mientras dejaba caer la ballesta al piso_– ah, por los ancestros –_se queja del dolor_–

**(Mindy):** que pasa hermano –_pregunta su hermana mientras ponía su mano en su hombro_– te lastimaste

**(Tang):** no como crees, mi brazo siempre ha estado dislocado, de esta manera (¬_¬) –_responde con sarcasmo_–

**(Shifu):** ¡ya basta ustedes dos! –_Grita de la misma manera que la había gritado a po, cosa que no hacía en años_–

**(Todos): **(0_0) –se sorprendieron que él era el que gritaba ahora–

**(Shifu):** (ò_ó) son hermanos deben de comportarse como tal –_regañado de nuevo_– tu estas herido, mataste a varias personas a sangre fría, pero nos has salvado la vida, estamos en deuda, además que nos tienes que explicar, como es que tu y ella son hermanos de po

**(Tang):** me parece justo –_mira a Shifu a los ojos_– lobos lleven a estos tontos a la prisión después vallan a este lugar –_les arroja un rollo, los lobos los el cual es atrapado por Heilang_– díganles que Tang los envía, además si conoces a Zhi no dudo que te deje entrar al clan

**(Lobos):** si señor –_hacen una reverencia mientras le lanza sus maletas_–

**(Shifu): **mono, grulla, lleven sus maletas al palacio –_les dice en tono serio a sus estudiantes_–

**(Mono):** está bien maestro –_lleva una maleta la cual le cuesta levantar pasada que_ era– que tienes aquí piedras

**(Tang):** no llevo un cadáver (¬¬) –_lo dice en un tono serio, lo que hace dudar a mono, que hubiera un cadáver dentro, o si solo se burlaba_–

**(Mono):** temo preguntar si es broma o es verdad (0-0) –_dice en un tono bajo mientras que Mindy lo mira_–

**(Mindy):** tranquilo –_le mira_ _fijo_– mi hermano solo bromea –_le lanza una sonrisa de burla, por creer en la broma–_

**(Mono): **entonces ¿Qué tiene dentro de esta mochila? –_Pregunta aun con miedo_– (0-0)

**(Mindy):** el lleva sus pesas de entrenamiento –_comenta de forma divertida_–

**Desde las montañas camello, se encontraba Zhi, quien había observado todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, mientras que otros fénix negros se encontraban a su lado, esperando las palabras u órdenes que de su líder.**

**(Zhi): **bien mi gran guerrero ahora todo depende de ti –_sonríe viendo que su soldado había salido vivo de la situación_–

**(Fénix 1):** señor ¿cree que el no dirá nada? –pregunta a su líder, una loba de pelaje blanco–

**(Zhi):** claro que si, después de todo, su entrenamiento le fue dado, por la esposa de Oogway Genbu–_habla con inteligencia su líder, dando en cuanta la confianza que la tenia_– o caso dudas que no lo lograra Ling

**(Fénix 2):** el claro que le tenemos confianza, pero su hermana, no tanto, apenas está iniciando su entrenamiento –_revela la verdad de su duda_–

**(Zhi):** el podrá mantener el en secreto, después de todo se lo ha guardado a su hermana –_revela con un tono serio_– si es que quiere, que mi hija viva, y el emperador no le haga ningún daño –_menciona con cierto tono de preocupación_–

**(Ling):** pero señor, sabemos que su hija es la maestra tigresa, pero no significa ¿que lo odie? –_Pregunta la loba al líder al ver la preocupación por su hija_–

**(Zhi):** no lo sé, pero dejarla en ese orfanato, fue la única opción que teníamos en ese momento mi esposa y yo, para que pudiera estar a salvo –_deja caer una lágrima, al recordar la pérdida de su esposa, mientras que con su única mano abrazaba un collar de ámbar que colgaba de su cuello_–

_**Continuara…chan…chan…chan**_

_**Hermano Bee: así concluye este capitulo el próximo capitulo me tardare un poco ya que tengo que actualizar mis otros fics, que son, cambiando el destino, podremos tener hijos, y El amor puro de la familia (Po y Tigresa) así que esperen un poco.**_

_**Leonard kenway: eso lo definirás tu, pero la razón por la que asesina, es por sus ojos se abrieron ante la verdad**_

_**Yushi Lucile and Agatha: novia, pero por el momento no tengo, XD, así que video juegos**_

_**phoenix-bird-blu: respecto a tus preguntas todas, se responderán en el capitulo siguiente**_


	4. Somos los fénix negros

**Ninguno de los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenecen son propiedad de DreamWorks y al parecer también de viacom internacional inc.**

**Hermano bee: una cosa antes de empezar el capitulo Tang es po así que cualquier cosa que diga Tang lo está diciendo po ¿ok?**

**Capitulo 4: somos los fénix negros**

**Mientras subían las escaleras Tang y Mindy, cosa que Tang o mejor dicho Po, no se hallaba mas contento de volver a subir las escales, que alguna vez odio subir y bajar, Feng huang escapo de sus captores lista para atacar, a Tang con todo ya que se encontraba con el brazo roto, una vez todos subieron a las escaleras.**

**(Feng):** tu, tonto crees, ¿que eres un rival? para mi dime cuando Oogway no lo fue para mí–_pregunta toda enfada lista para atacar_–

**(Shifu):** alumnos prepárense –_dijo Shifu en pose de combate pero la mano de Tang hizo que lo mira_–

**(Tang):** como dije antes los fénix no estamos solo jamás –_antes de que el golpe de feng huang, lo tocara una flecha perforo el ala del búho_–

**(Feng):** ah, ah, ah, –_grita el dolor_– de donde rayos vino esa flecha

**(Tang):** te quiero presentar a uno de mis amigos –_sonríe mientras extendía su brazo bueno al horizonte_– Ryu el mejor arquero musical de la historia

**Del cielo sale un águila real, la cual vestía de negro, y tenia de armamento muy parecido al que tenía Tang, el cual se basaba de un instrumento usado como arco, una ballesta de un tiro, unas garras de acero, además de una barra de bambú del cual se usaba para disparar dardos.**

**(Ryu):** ¿que no podemos dejarte solo? –_Pregunta con enojo, mientras cruzaba sus halas_– te recuerdo que ya moriste una vez –_levanta su dedo hacia Tang, quien miraba los ojos para un lado molesto de los regaños_–

**(Mindy):** ¡eso mismo le dije yo! –_dice cruzando de brazos mientras le miraba_–

**(Tang):** (¬_¬) que yo recuerde, ¡fue! su culpa que yo allá muerto –_contesta con tono desafiante_–

**(Asahi):** ya deja a nuestro compañero –_desde la sombras sale un lobo color cris, con un parche en el ojo_– ¿Por qué? rayos no nos dijiste que vendrías solo a esta misión casi te matan amigo –_habla en tono serio_–

**(Tang):** no me dirás que tu también vas a regañarme (¬_¬) –_se da una palmada en la frene por la manera en que todos actuaban_–

**(Asahi):** jajá, no me digas amigo que se te agoto la paciencia (XD) –_se burla mientras gira la cabeza para ver a feng herida_– y ella ¿quién es?

**(Mindy):** es una de las personas, que atacaron a mi hermano –_responde mientras le lanza una mirada de enojo a ella_–

**(Mono):** y ¿que nosotros no importamos? (¬_¬) –_pregunta enojado ya que nadie les pregunto si estaban bien_– ¿dime? –_Mindy se le acerca a mono con una mirada fría_–

**(Mindy):** (-_-) te lo diré lentamente no…me…interesa –_sonríe después de haber dicho su repuesta_–

**(Mono):** (0_0) de acuerdo –_pensamiento: si esta es la hermana de po que bueno que no la conoció ni a su hermano_–

**(Tang):** oigan ya basta de hablar, me voy a morir de una hemorragia interna, sino me atiendo el brazo –_todos se miraron, ya que con la plática, habían perdido el objetivo, de atender el brazo roto de Tang_–

**(Shifu):** grulla atiende su brazo –_ordena su maestro a su alumno ya que el, era la persona que sabia más de medicina de todos_– atiéndelo bien

**(Grulla):** pero maestro él es parte de los tontos, que mataron a po, me rehusó a atenderlo –_se niega con sumo enojo_– prefiero que muera

**(Shifu):** antes que nada eso fue una orden –_menciona con un tono de sumo enojo_– además es el hermano de po crees que él lo dejaría morir de que

**(Grulla):** bien maestro –_respira con sumo enojo, pero antes de acercarse a Tang,_ _una Katar lo detiene_–

**(Asahi):** si por un segundo pasa por tu cabeza la idea de envenenar o matar, a nuestro compañero te aseguro que no vivirás para ver el siguiente amanecer –_lo mira con tan fríamente con el único ojo que quedaba en su rostro_– he quedado claro

**(Grulla):** si…seré…cuidadoso (¡Ͼ_Ͽ¡) –_tiembla de miedo, mientras Asahi guardaba su arma_–

**(Asahi):** bien entonces atiéndelo –_le lanza una mirada fría, al mismo tiempo que su compañero la hacía_–

**Tang se retira con grulla a la enfermería, Mindy se veía preocupada por su hermano, mientras Shifu se preguntaba por qué es que él Tang y Mindy, eran hermanos de Po, pero antes e preguntaba que eran los fénix, y porque si eran asesinos los defendieron de la orden de los cuatro.**

**Pasaron los minutos y al fin Shifu planteo su pregunta a los invitados no deseados.**

**(Shifu):** podrían decirme algo, ¿que son exactamente ustedes? –_Pregunta con una gran duda, la cual ellos respondieron con una sonrisa_–

**(Mindy):** iré por leña para el juego –_Mindy se aleja, volviendo momentos después con un poco de leña_–

**(Mono):** ¿Por qué trajo leña? –_Se pregunta en voz baja por miedo_– disculpen

**(Asahi):** si que quieres primate –_responde con burla_–

**(Mono):** ¿Por qué trajeron leña? –_Suelta su pregunta_–

**(Ryu):** ustedes quieren saber que son los fénix deben de saber nuestro origen –_responde con una sonrisa esbozada en su pico_–

**(Tang):** creo que sería buena idea, que les digieras –_dice llagando con el brazo vendado_–

**(Grulla):** ¿origen? –_preguntas ya que acaba de llegar_–

**(Asahi):** si el origen se remonta a algo, que ustedes creen que es una leyenda –_se enciende la fogata de lanada, mientras el humo del fuego hacia extrañas formas_–

Esta es la leyenda de uno de los míticos héroes del ayer, el asesino oscuro, un ladrón se ocultado entre las sombras, ladrón sigiloso, corre por los tejados demasiado sigiloso, nadie notaba su precia hasta que era demasiado tarde, nunca dejaba rastro de bestiales homicidios, lo hacía solo por dinero** (**_todos veían con suma atención_**). **

Hasta que un día un emperador lo contrato para matar a los habitantes de un pueblo, el respondió –**cinco mil por persona**– por al momento en que se encontraba con aquel pueblo, pudo que no había ningún adulto, solo un montón de niños vestidos con ropa harapienta, el pregunto a los niños en donde estaban sus padres, ellos respondieron en palabras tristes –**están muertos**–.

Eso fue algo que lo dejo sorprendido, sabía que lo contrataron para matarlos pero no pudo, el por primera vez en su vida sintió, que su corazón se partía, al ver la escena de esos niños, que solo tenían escombros para cubrirse, (_la fogata empezó a formar sombras de seis pequeños_) los adopto, les dio un nuevo hogar, una familia, y a su vez a él esos niños le dieron una vida, y una razón para luchar.

Pero un día llego a mas que solo ser un padre, una pequeña corrió a abrazar a su padre_,_ –**papá, alguien me asalto se robo la comida, que dijiste que trajera y el collar que me regálate**– en ese momento el mismo, se asigno a una misión acabar con el mal, corromper su alma, es algo que ya no pasara, porque ha hecho un juramento para traer paz al mundo, aunque derrame sangre, (_la sombra que representaba al asesino se destruyo y se transformo en una de luz negra_), –**ya, ya no paso nado yo te traer ese collar, quiero que estés en casa de tus hermanos ok**–

La vida comenzó el primer día fue fácil solo recuperar lo que le habían robado, después de varios años, los niños habían descubierto el secreto de su padre, no les importo que asesinara para ellos el era su héroe, después de un tiempo ellos comenzaron, a seguir su ejemplo convirtiéndose en un grupo de justicieros, pero él decidió ir a su última misión, ya que él se embarco a un viaje, en busca de acabar de un maldito y terrible emperador.

Se subió a un barco y llamo a su familia, para despedirse, ellos tenían miedo, pues la leyenda de eses aguas era que nadie cruzaba, que todo aquel que lo intentaba al final ya fracasaba, el no tuvo miedo con valentía continuo, si dice que no lo logro y en esas aguas se perdió, otros dicen que cumplió su misión y trajo paz, por un periodo extenso, porque un día muy siniestro, en el castillo del emperador encontraron sus ropas, ¡pero nunca su cuerpo! Y esta es la leyenda.

**(Ryu):** El rezurció de su muerte, a partir de allí todos nos llamamos fénix negros –_sonríe mientras miraba el cielo oscuro_–

**(Shifu): **¿porque dicen que resucito? –_Duda acerca que si era todo real o si solo era una mentira_–

**(Voz):** porque el volvió a su hogar, siendo un hombre nuevo, que dirigió a sus hijos, por el buen camino, que a su vez ellos, a sus hijo y a los hijos de sus hijos –_la sombra parecía ser una tigre de aspecto demasiado sexy_– nos llamamos los fénix, porque resurgimos de las cenizas de nuestros errores para ser mejores

**(Mindy):** ¡Ariasu! Por eso olía a perfume costoso –_sonrió al ver a su amiga, mientras mono, grulla y mantis babeaban al verla_–

**(Ariasu):** Mindy ¿cómo te encuentras amiga? –_Se inclina para besar a su amiga_–

**(Mindy):** bien pero Tang (¬¬) –_gira su cabeza, mientras cerraba sus ojos, haciendo una mirada de regaño_–

**(Ariasu):** jajá, jajá, Tang mordió más de lo que puede masticar de nuevo, ¿verdad? –_se ríe a carcajada abierta_–

**(Asahi):** si así es, (¬¬) no a prendí en su misión de las montañas –_todos se reían de ese comentario_–

**(Ariasu):** no me digas que sigues, ¿creo que sigue siendo el mismo tonto? que no podía ni sostener bien una espada –_se ríe del comentario que le lanzo al igual que sus compañeros_–

**(Tang):** por lo menos en mis misiones, no tengo que ser una golfa, para conseguir información –_todos se quedaron callados, y con miedo por el comentario de Tang_–

**(Asahi):** esto será bueno –_sonríe mientras se acomoda_–

**(Ariasu):** ¡cómo te atreviste a decirme! –_Grita con enfado, reclamando que volviera a decirlo_–

**(Tang):** en sima de golfa también sorda –_sonríe demostrando que no le tenía miedo_–

**Ariasu corre a lánzale un golpe en la cara, él la toma de su brazo, con el brazo que no estaba vendado, con fuerza, para arrojarla contra el pilar con alta velocidad, estrellándose con él mientras caía al suelo inconsciente.**

**(Ryu):** ¿le ganaste con un solo brazo? –_abre los ojos a más no poder de lo impresionado que estaba_–

**(Asahi):** veo que el entrenamiento extra te ha servido –_sonríe por la divertida escena que presencio_– ¿sabes que esto no ha acabado? ¿Verdad?

**(Tang):** si lo sé mejor será que tenga cuidado, de lo que bebe, de lo que coma, de encunado duerma, de donde duerma –_así sigo por varios minutos_–

**(Mindy):** ¿tengo una duda? donde dormiremos –_hablo pero antes que algún compañero suyo respondiera shifu lo hiso_–

**(Shifu):** duerman en el palacio, ya que mañana les preguntare, como es que ustedes dos, son hermanos de po –_Mindy estaba asustada como si no quisiera que supieran algo, cosa que solo noto tigresa_–

**(Mei):** pero eso si tendrán que compartir cuartos –_los observa esperando su repuesta_–

**(Asahi):** no tenemos problema –_responde con una sonrisa, mientras veía a Ariasu_–

**(Mei):** otra cosa chicos, y chicas en diferentes cuartos –_les habla con regaño_–

**(Tang):** entiendo y cumpliremos con sus acuerdos, después de todo somos invitados –_una reverencia dando a entender que no tenía problemas con los acuerdos que estableció_–

**Después de llevar a cada uno de ellos a sus habitaciones, Asahi se quedo con Ryu por lo cual Tang estaría solo, tigresa se fue a su habitación, sin notar que Tang la observaba, se acerco al cuarto dispuesto a tocar la puerta, pero centímetros de tocarla se acobardo, y se fue a su habitación, con un dolor grande en el corazón, por no revelar que era po, que la estañaba y la necesitaba a su lado.**

**(Mindy):** ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho hermano? –_Espera su repuesta_– yo pensé que la amabas

**(Tang): **¿no deberías estar con Ariasu? –_pregunta intentando evadir su repuesta_–

**(Mindy):** no cambies la conversación –_se enfada con el_– dime ¡¿por qué no se lo dices?!

**(Tang):** no es tan simple, la vida de ella y de la mayoría de china depende que no se lo diga por ahora –_respira con tristeza_– buenas noches

**(Mindy):** pero –_replica_–

**(Tang):** dije buenas noches –_dice enojado mientras se acuesta en la cama_–

**(Mindy):** de acuerdo buenas noches –_se retira del cuarto a la habitación que le correspondía_–

**Sin notarlo ninguno de los dos, al estar en las camas por una separación de tres cuartos, ambos tocaron su corazón, apretándolo con fuerza, para después dejar caer una lagrima por sus ojos.**

**(Tigresa):** te extraño tanto –_dice al hinoso_–

**(Tang):** te extraño tanto –_dice al hinoso_–

**Dicen ambos mientras se sumergían en los brazos de Morfeo para dormir placida mente.**

_**Continuara…chan…chan…chan… ¡chan!…**_

_**(Hermano bee): bueno hasta aquí este capitulo ahora a contestar preguntas**_

_**Leonard kenway: eso se sabrá más adelante**_

_**TiPofanforever: si Tang es po**_

_**GHOST435: thanks for your comment but I'm already playing the watchdog**_

_**Moon past life y bionic master:ya que sus preguntas son iguales esta es la repuesta: po solo mente abrió los ojos ante la verdad de la verdadera justicia pronto sabrán todos porque es que se volvió así**_


	5. Recuerdos del pasado parte 1

**Ninguno de los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenecen son propiedad de DreamWorks y al parecer también de viacom internacional inc.**

**Hermano bee: volví al fin tuve tiempo libre por el trabajo y la familia aun que antes que nada responderé una pregunta muy interesante que me dejaron**

**Moon past life: ¿Por cierto en facebook me dijeron estas dando la oportunidad de meter personajes nuestros como fénix siempre y cuando cumplan con los estándares además que le haces un dibujo del personaje es cierto?: la respuesta al final del capitulo**

**Capitulo 5: recuerdos del pasado parte 1**

**El sol se asomaba en él, valla de la paz anunciando el nuevo día, que era esperado tanto por sus habitantes, como los maestros, en el frente de las habitaciones se encontraba shifu, junto con Mei Ling para recibir a sus estudiantes en este nuevo día, lleno de preguntas y respuestas.**

**(Cinco):** buenos días maestro –_comentan los cinco al hinoso_–

**(Shifu):** ¿fénix se encuentra allí? –_pregunta__ sin recibir respuesta alguna_–

**(Víbora):** ¿creo que se fueron? –_Menciona con duda_–

**(Grulla):** que bueno no me caían bien (¬_¬) –_menciona enojado por como lo trataron_–

**(Tigresa):** como sea no sabremos si en realidad esos dos eran familia de po –_lanza un suspiro de tristeza por recordar a po_–

**Los maestros se dirigían al comedor para desayunar cuando, escucharon unos ruidos en el salón de entrenamiento, escuchaban golpes, choque de espadas, entre algunos jadeos, e insultos agresivos, una vez dentro ven a Mindy entrenando precisión con Ryu.**

**(Ryu):** ¿cómo demonios es puedes darle a una de mis flechas en el aire? –_pregunta todo intrigado ya que le precisión era lo suyo_–

**(Mindy):** simple es porque tengo mejor puntería que tú –_se burla mostrando una sonrisa, sincera en su rostro_–

**(Ryu):** como te atreves ya verás –_Asahi se coloca enfrente de ellos para evitar una disputa_–

**(Asahi):** muy bien déjense de tonterías –_los mira seriamente con el único ojo de su rostro_–

**(Ariasu):** que no bienes a continuar el entrenamiento dime –_sonríe sabiendo ya le respuesta que iba a dar_–

**(Asahi):** creo que es hora de desayunar, ya fue suficiente entrenamiento matutino –_respira hondo del cansancio_–

**(Mindy):** ¿bien quien le avisa a Tang? –_Pregunta debido a que no sabía dónde estaba_–

**(Ryu): **¿acaso sigue meditando en ese árbol? –_habla con burla por no atreverse a mostrar_–

**(Ariasu):** oye ¿por qué no entrena como nosotros? –_la curiosidad la mataba_– (obvio como dice el dicho la curiosidad mato al gato)

**(Asahi):** tú sabes que su entrenamiento es más espiritual que físico –_responde seriamente, mientras ponía sus armas en unas fundas_–

**(Shifu):** (aclara su garganta) disculpen –_comenta algo enojado de que lo ignoraran_–

**(Asahi):** maestros del palacio de jade, lamentamos si los despertamos –_se disculpa haciendo una reverencia_–

**(Shifu):** no se preocupen, no nos despertaron apenas íbamos a desayunar, cuando oímos un alboroto –_intrigado por lo que vio, la forma de pelea además de su entrenamiento_–

**(Ariasu):** bien ya aclarado eso, creo que deberíamos desayunar –_el rugido de su estomago delata que tenia hambre_–

**(Mei Ling):** creo que es buena idea, así podríamos preguntar ciertas cosas –

**(Asahi):** me parece bien –_mira el árbol de la sabiduría_– creo que Tang no tiene hambre vendrá cuando termine su meditación

**(Mindy):** porque él siempre tarda en su meditación –_suspira como si eso fuera una rutina_–

**(Ryu):** yo también creo que tarda demasiado –_observa cómo no se movía_–

**(Mei Ling):** bien déjenlo luego le llevamos el desayuno –_sugiere mientras se dirigía al comedor_–

**Ya todos en la cocina, empezaron a comer arroz, mantis, grulla, y mono se comían a Ariasu con sus ojos, con una expresión de idiotas andantes, ya todos satisfechos shifu se dispuso a hacer preguntas.**

**(Shifu): **bien Mindy podrías decirnos porque tú y Tang son hermanos de po –_hace su declaración mientras tomaba te_–

**(Mindy):** bueno en mi caso soy su hermana porque su padre biológico me adopto –_revela mientras sonríe_–

**(Shifu):** ¿Qué? –_se atraganta con él te_– ¿el padre biológico de po sigue vivo?

**(Mindy): **si ¿no lo sabían? –_todos menos los fénix estaban atónitos con esa revelación_–

**(Tigresa):** supongo que él te adopto y te conto de Po ¿cierto? –_Sigue dudando si es real lo que dice_–

**(Mindy):** si me adopto a los trece años, cuando me encontró herida en las montañas nevadas –_suspira con tristeza_–

**(Víbora):** porque suspiras así dime –_pensaba que quería ocultar algo_–

**(Ariasu):** es porque no queremos recordar el lugar, en donde vivimos antes –_vuelve a suspirar con una mirada triste_–

**(Tigresa):** ¿qué les paso? –_Le da curiosidad_–

**(Ariasu):** dime alguna vez te han violado –_esa palabra creó un incomodo silencio en el comedor_–

**(Tigresa):** no, no nunca –_responde con lentitud mientras la miraba a los ojos_–

**(Ariasu):** a Mindy y a mí sí –_agacha la cabeza deprimida_–

**(Mindy):** esa una experiencia que no quieres conocer, la imponencia, el miedo, el dolor –_apretaba su palma con su puño cerrado_–

**(Ryu):** ellas fueron esclavas en un burdel, toda su vida apenas cumplieron los trece se les obligo trabajar como geishas –_recibe un golpe por parte de Asahi_–

**(Asahi):** recuerda que el pasado de una persona no se revela –_lo mira con decepción_–

**(Ryu):** como el tuyo –_lo mira desafiante_–

**(Asahi):** si como el mío (¬¬) –_se enfada_–

**(Shifu):** y sobre tu pasado que puedes decir –_cometa para que revelara su pasado_–

**(Asahi): **¿usted sabe lo que le paso al asesino de plata? –_pregunta mientras lo miraba_–

**(Shifu):** si fue asesinado por un grupo de mercenarios contratados por el emperador del imperio lobo –_responde en tono serio_–

**(Asahi):** no es del todo cierto –_muestra una sonrisa después de decir esas palabras_–

**(Shifu):** como sabes eso –_lo mira al ojo_– (_ya que solo tiene uno_)

**(Asahi):** porque lo estas mirando en este preciso momento –_bebe el te sin importar como lo miran todos_–

**(Shifu):** creí que ustedes los fénix mataban asesinos despiezados no que les permitían que se les unieran –_los observa enojado creyendo que le vieron la cara de tonto_–

**(Ryu): **vera lo que sucedió fue que –_es interrumpido_–

**(Asahi):** bueno vera hace algún tiempo –_sonríe_–

* * *

**Flashback**

**Yo era como usted piensa, sin piedad, sin arrepentimiento, no me importaba nada que no fuera yo hasta que un día en una misión, encontré a un comerciantes vendiendo esclavas, allí fue en donde el concepto de mi vida cambio. **

**(Comerciante):** ¿ve alguna que le interese? –_Me pregunto en cierto tono, intentando convencerme de comprar una_–

**(Asahi):** en realidad no estoy interesado en comprar alguna esclava –_le conteste lo mas sinceramente que pude_–

**(Comerciante):** sígame de seguro encuentra algo que le guste –_respiro profundo y lo sigo_–

**Cuando lo sigo, empiezo a notar la tristeza que fluía de las mujeres encarceladas que hay, pero no me preocupe mucho, mientras caminaba algo llamo mi atención una en una jaula era preciso, hermosa como una flor de loto floreciendo, me hacer que y note algo.**

**(Asahi):** ¿hola? –_Salude a una loba color blanco como la nieve_–

**(Loba):** hola –_me dijo de una manera aun más deprimida que la debería_–

**(Comerciante):** a no le interesa esa –_me lo dijo mirándola con unos ojos de odio_–

**(Asahi):** ¿Por qué? Dice eso –_le pregunto mientras me acerco a la jaula_–

**(Comerciante): **porque ella es ciega, ahora sígame –_me dice mientras se retía_–

**(Asahi):** mi hombre es Asahi ¿Cuál es el tuyo? –_Le pregunte mientras acariciaba su mejilla_–

**(Loba):** me llamo Chieko ¿Por qué te importa saberlo? –_dejo caer una lagrime de su ojo_–

**(Asahi):** por una sencilla razón –_limpie la lágrima con mi pulgar_– quiero saber el nombre de la persona, que voy a liberar de este mundo –_tomo mi mano y le acaricio la mejilla_–

**(Chieko):** ¿a qué se refiere? –_me pregunto mientras mi miraba_–

**(Asahi):** te sacare de aquí –_la suelte y me dirigí con el comerciante_– ya se, a quien le comprare

**(Comerciante):** ¿a quién será? –_me pregunto_–

**(Asahi):** le comprare la loba ciega llamada Chieko –_le conteste con una sonrisa_–

**(Comerciante):** ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero ella esta ciega! ¡¿Cómo que la quiere comprar?! –_me grito pero no de enojo, como si fuera tonto lo cual me enfado_–

**(Asahi):** haber tonto vendedor –_lo sujete del cuello con mucha fuerza levantando lo del suelo_– yo soy el comprador, tú solo vendes la mercancía

**(Comerciante):** para que luego quieras de volverla –_me miro como si me conociera_– ella es inútil no puede ni traer un vaso con agua

**(Asahi): **¿así que no me la vendrás verdad? –_le pregunte mientras tome una daga oculta_–

**(Comerciante):** no de hecho la matare de una vez, esa jaula la puedo u…sar… –_me arte de oírlo hablar tonterías así que le entera la daga en el pulmón_–

**(Asahi):** hasta nunca tonto –_le di un golpe al serojo de la jaula en donde estaba, la saque y le dije que se fuera conmigo_– quieres acompañarme

**(Chieko):** si –_me dijo tímidamente_– pero yo no sirvo como esclava, básicamente tú tendrías que mantenerme

**(Asahi):** no importa –_le di mi mano y le ayude a levantarse_– siempre que estés conmigo

**Después de eso mi vida mejoro mucho, cada vez menos salía a matar, incluso dejaba vivir a mis blancos muchas veces, felicidad que anidaba en mi alma, simplemente no la podía describir, pero un día llegando a casa el médico del pueblo atendía a mi esposa la cual lloraba.**

**(Asahi):** ¿qué sucede? –_le pregunte asustado, temiendo que iba a perder a la persona, que me enseño lo que era el amor_–

**(Chieko):** estoy embarazada –_me lo dijo llorando, fue cuando note que no eran lágrimas de tristeza sino de alegría_–

**(Asahi):** ¡gracias!, ¡gracias!, amor me has hecho más Félix –_en ese momento mi felicidad no tuvo limites_–

**Ese mismo día me di cuenta de algo, fue al diablo mi vida, fundí todas y cada una de mis armas, para dar comienzo al futuro, debes destruir el pasado, con todo el acero que tenia, forje una cuna de acero con grandes detalles mariposas, cuando mi hija nació fue lo más hermosa que hubiera visto, no sé cómo alguien malvado como yo pudo crear y tener algo tan hermoso en su vida.**

**(Chieko):** cariño –_me llamo desde nuestro hogar_– ya estará lista la cena, vuelve con leña

**(Asahi):** ya voy –_pero antes de llegar sentí un golpe fuerte detrás de mi cabeza_–

**(Voz):** despierta dormilón, no quiero que te pierdas esto –_abrí los ojos rápido conocía esa voz_–

**(Asahi):** ¡Rikuto!, ¿Qué demonios? –_Intente atacarlo cuando note que tenía cadenas puestas_–

**(Rikuto):** no gastes fuerzas –_con su daga corto mi ojo, el cual ya no tengo_– amenos que quieras, que tu familia, lo page caro –_me sonrió malévolamente_–

**Gire mi cabeza para ver la cabaña en donde vivía, para solo ver a mi esposa y a mi hija en ella, con la puerta sellada, además de un lobo sosteniendo una antorcha, listo para arrojarla a la cabaña para quemarla junto con mi familia dentro, mi corazón se detuvo no me importaba que mi ojo estuviera herido me entro el pánico, iba a perder lo único que me dio alegría y una razón para existir.**

**(Asahi): **¿qué quieres? Dinero, un favor, dime haré lo que sea pero no les hagas nada –_comencé a llorar, con gran sentimiento_– por favor ellos son mi vida

**(Rikuto):** lose por eso esto me hará tan feliz –_hizo una señal para arrojar la antorcha_–

**Cuando vi que iba arrojar la antorcha, sentí que moriría, pero tres flechas impactaron en el lobo, una en la cabeza en el pecho y la mana pegando la antorcha en el, mire pero no veía a nadie hasta que dos personas mas cayeron, detrás de ellos se encontraban dos panteras negras con túnicas oscuras con el emblema de un fénix negro.**

**(Rikuto):** saben con quién se están metiendo, soy Rikuto el mayor mafioso de china –_detrás de él salió un tigre el cual le faltaba un brazo_–

**(Tigre):** lose –_le entero una espada en el estomago_– y no me importa

**(Ryu):** señor ¿Qué hacemos con el asesino de plata? –_me pregunto mientras me veía_–

**(Tigre):** quítenle las esposas y dejen que valla con su familia –_sonrió lo cual me preguntaba ¿por qué?_–

**Me importo el motivo por el cual me dijeron vivir, cori todo lo que pude para reunirme con mi familia, tumbe la puerta y los habrase, era obvio que perdería el ojo pero no me importo, mi familia estaba viva y a salvo.**

**(Tigre):** sabes que tengo que matarte por lo que has hecho –_tomo su espada y me apunto_–

**(Asahi):** si – _respondí agachando la cabeza_– pero promete que encontraras a alguien que proteja y ame a mi familia –_me arrodille listo para morir_–

**(Tigre):** te tengo una oferta puedes estar con tu familia pero debes dejar de existir –_eso me alegro, al mismo que me dejo confundido_–

* * *

**Fin del flashback**

**(Asahi):** los fénix no solo me perdonaron la vida sino que me permitieron tener una nueva –_sonríe mostrando su alegría–_

**(Tigresa):** ¿cómo están tu esposa y tu hija? –_Pregunto con toda curiosidad_–

**(Shifu):** así que decidiste dejar de existir para estar con las personas que amas –_se impresiona con la decisión que acepto_–

**(Ryu):** sabes tuviste suerte de que haya visto todo desde lejos –_mira a su amigo para después tomar el plato y sorber el agua del arroz_–

**(Asahi):** bien fue un placer estar aquí en el palacio de jade, al igual que en el valle de la paz –_se levanta _– pero me tengo que retirar a mi hogar, con mi familia

**(Ryu):** me saludas a tu esposa y a tu hija –_sonríe recordando los viejos tiempos_– y luego le comprare su regalo de cumpleaños los cumple en un mes verdad

**(Asahi):** una vez más gracias, por salvar mi vida y la vida de lo que más amo –_se retira para ir del palacio pero no sin antes, dirigirse al durazno de la sabiduría celestial_–

**En el durazno o mejor dicho en la mente de po se encontraba la misma pelea, tanto emocional como espiritual, que amenazaba a su cuerpo, cuando noto que Asahi subí se movió solo para decir una única pregunta.**

**(Tang):** ¿Tebas iras? –_pregunto_–

**(Asahi):** así es –_se acerca_– mi familia me necesita

**(Tang):** que tengas buen viaje –_menciona volviéndose a_ _colocar en poción de loto para meditar_–

**(Asahi):** deberías arreglar las cosas con ella antes de que partas –_esas palabras sacaron de balance, al panda con cuerpo de tigre_–

**(Tang):** ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo se te acure? –_se levanta enojado mirando lo al ojo_– sabes que no quiero que nada le pase, que no peligro alguno

**(Asahi):** ella se encuentra en peligro –_responde serio_– en peligro de que su corazón ya no pueda resistir más el dolor, que le dejaste cuando moriste y no dijiste nada para aliviarla

**(Tang):** vete…ahora… – _dije pausadamente_– ahora… – _mira el suelo_–

**(Asahi):** solo recuerda la primera vez que nos vimos y lo que prometiste ese día… –_po le pone una mirada de furia por mencionar el pasado–_ porque a lo que a mí respecta no estás cumpliendo… con esa promesa –_se retira dejando a po con sus pensamientos_–

**(Tang): **Oogway por favor ayúdame con esto, –_llora mientras apretaba su pecho_– ya no puedo ni controlar mi paz interior, mucho menos el chií de los héroes

**(Oogway):** cuando un alumno necesita ayuda el maestro aparece –_los pétalos adaptaron la forma de la tortuga_– pero primero cuenta me lo que ha pasado en estos dos años que has estado reprimiendo

_**Continuara…**_

_**Hermano bee: Muy bien a contestar preguntas**_

_**Leonard kenway: creo que ya viste tu respuesta**_

_**BrisTigressandPo: Tang si conoce los gusto de tigresa pero tigresa no conoce los de Tang ya que po tuvo que cambiar por completo su identidad**_

_**bionic master: ya viste lo que trataba de ocultar Mindy pero esto no acaba aquí**_

* * *

_**Por último la pregunta por así decir de oro:**_

_**Moon past life: la respuesta a tu pregunta es si, definitiva mente todo es cierto, ya que Ryu es un personaje inventado por phoenix-bird-bluy, ya hasta tiene dibujo en mi perfil verán la dirección en donde se encuentra el dibujo junto con los demás miembros y iré actualizando.**_

_**Reglas tiene que ser un fénix o un asesino del emperador Leónidas, el dibujo solo lo haré a los personajes mas como decir creativos e importantes en el fic tiene que ser especifico además de tener una historia del personaje, (aviso no dejare ningún personaje fuera siempre y cuando no sea como decirlo complicado) sino tiene cuanta en fanfic comuníquense por medio de facebook la oferta espira en el capitulo 10.**_

**Gracias y cuídense dejen comentario**


	6. Recuerdos del pasado parte 2

**Ninguno de los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenecen son propiedad de DreamWorks y al parecer también de viacom internacional inc.**

**Hermano Bee: en este capitulo aparecerán algunos de los personajes que mean mandado, Albert wesker tu personaje será el primero en salir**

**Capitulo 6: recuerdos del pasado parte 2**

**(Tang): **Oogway por favor ayúdame con esto, –_llora mientras apretaba su pecho_– ya no puedo ni controlar mi paz interior, mucho menos el chií de los héroes

**(Oogway):** cuando un alumno necesita ayuda el maestro aparece –_los pétalos adaptaron la forma de la tortuga_– pero primero cuenta me lo que ha pasado en estos dos años que has estado reprimiendo

**(Tang):** bien poco después de que despertara, Tian me llevo a ver a su padre

**Flashback hace dos años**

**Después de que tigre se fuera del risco, del cual me hiso creer que una caída larga (¬¬), me encamine para ver al líder de la aldea, para que me explicara lo que paso y del porque era ahora un tigre en especial de ¿porque conserve mi color de pelaje?.**

**(Po):** cómo es posible que se le ocurriera arrojarme por el risco pude morir otra vez –m_e queje de lo ocurrido pero pause de golpe, lanzando un suspiro_– morí, tigresa, papa amigos maestro todos creen que sigo muerto

**Camine por un rato al llegar a una cueva la cual había la estatua de un fénix con un dragón de color azul verdoso, una tortuga con una serpiente negra, además de un tigre negro con blanco parecido a mí, estaba asombrado de la cantidad de detalles que tenía esas estatuas se notaban las plumas las escamas incluso los detalle de unas pupilas y en medio de todos esas estatuas estaba el Qilin.**

**(Nota esto es referencia al genbu)**

**(Zhi): ***_**sonríe**_***** te gusta la estatua del equilibrio panda –_me_ _hablo sin mirarme sabiendo que yo estaba admirando la estatua_–

**(Po):** quien hiso esa estatua, es barbará *****_**sonríe***_ –_olvide por un momento a lo que había ido_–

**(Zhi):** bien cuáles son tus dudas guerrero dragón *****_**sonríe**_*****–_tomo asiento_–

**(Po):** si mi pregunta es ¿cómo es que sigo vivo?, después de todo sentí como fui atravesado por una espada –_al hacer mi pregunta el sonrió como si ya supiera lo que iba a decir_–

**(Zhi):** si moriste y no había de traerte de nuevo –_sonrío mientras veía la estatua_– ves al fénix allí

**(Po): **si lo veo –_respondí pero luego me llego una duda_– ¿qué significa? Ese fénix y ¿porque es que esta en medio de esos dos dragones?

**(Zhi):** lo que ves es uno de las cuatro fieras sagradas –_tomo un pergamino y me lo entrego_– tómalo

**(Po): **¿Qué es esto? –_Pregunte antes de abrirlo_– y por me lo das

**(Zhi):** veras panda o es panda tú ya moriste una vez –_me miro con culpa era obvio que no quería mi muerte_–

**(Po):** y eso que explica el ¿porque soy un tigre ahora? –_Lo mire a los ojos_–

**(Zhi):** pero al ser un error nuestro quisimos remediarlo –_tomo una bebida con su mano_– el problema fue que tu cuerpo estaba demasiado dañado como para tu espíritu

**(Po):** ¿entonces me diste el cuerpo de alguien más? –_lo mire de nuevo y me sonrió como si se tratara de una broma_–

**(Zhi):** si así fueran las cosas yo, ya me hubiera dado otro cuerpo ¿no lo crees? –_se quito la capucha y me mostro el brazo amputado que tenia_–

**(Po): ***_**abre la boca**_*** **¿Cómo se hiso eso? –_pregunte estupefacto_–

**(Zhi): ***_**entristecido**_***** esto sucedió el día en que perdí a mi esposa y abandone a mi hija –_note que unas lagrimas se resbalaron de sus ojos_– perdí el brazo tratando de salvarla, al igual que perdí la cola

**(Po):** no pudo hacer nada se lo que se siente, después de todo yo perdí a mis padres, por lord shen –_lo mire y le puse mi mano en su hombro_– lamento lo de su esposa e hija

**(Zhi):** _***mirada***_ mi hija no está muerta solo mi esposa –_eso fue revelador para mí_–

**(Po):** ¿está aquí con usted? –_creo que ser gato me afecto ya que sentía más curiosidad de la usual_–

**(Zhi):** hace años, en el día del ataque, logramos alejarnos lo suficiente de la aldea para dejar a nuestra hija en un lugar seguro –_tomo una vieja pintura de su familia_– un orfanato

**(Po):** ¿en donde se encuentra su hija?, ¿sabe si es feliz? –_mi curiosidad se hiso presente de nuevo_–

**(Zhi):** tú dímelo *****_**sonríe**_***** después de todo tu estas enamorado de ella –_eso simplemente me dejo sin palabras_–

**(Po):** ¡eres el padre de tigresa! –_Grite sorprendido_– ¡tú eres el hombre que la dejo en aquel horrible orfanato!

**(Zhi):** si la deje porque su vida estaba en riesgo, su madre nunca me perdonaría si algo malo le sucediera –_me contesto en forma de regaño_–

**(Po):** bien ¿porque es que tú me reviviste? –_Solté la pregunta_–

**(Zhi):** yo no te traje de nuevo a la vida, solo les pedí ellos que te dieran una segunda oportunidad –_me dijo mirando la estatua_–

**(Po):** ¿ellos? –_me pregunte quien tendría tal poder para hacer eso_–

**(Zhi):** ellos –_señala la estatua_– les pedí que te la dieran, pero como tu cuerpo estaba en mal estado…

**(Po):** tuvieron que darme uno nuevo ¿no? –_Esa fue la cuestión_–

**(Zhi):** si así es un nuevo cuerpo como sabrás el emperador Leónidas te uso de escudo por eso moriste –_al escuchar eso le respondí enfadado_–

**(Po):**el tenia derecho, ustedes querían matarlo sin haber hecho algo malo –me miro con ojos de furia–

**(Zhi):** el es la razón por la cual tuve que dejar a mi hija en ese orfanato, el mando a tacar mi aldea a matar a mi gente, me quito mi brazo, y se llevo el cadáver de mi esposa como trofeo –_se levanta y apunto su espada a mi garganta_–

**(Po):** si vas a matarme hazlo –_retiro la espada de mi garganta_– dime tu clan asesina eso está mal

**(Zhi):** dime ¿cómo es que te aceptaron como guerrero dragón? –_me pregunto de manera que parecía que el ya sabía la respuesta_–

**(Po):** acabando con Tai Long –_dije en susurro_–

**(Zhi):** disculpa como no te oí bien –_me restregó en mi cara que digiera la repuesta_–

**(Po):** ¡lo mate! ¡¿Ya estas contento?! ¡Tuve que matarlo para que me aceptaran como guerrero dragón! –_Grite tan fuerte que creo que me oyeron allá riba_–

**Pasaron las horas y siguió respondiendo mis respuestas, al parecer el fénix me otorgo la oportunidad de que mi alma renaciera, mientras que los dragones me crearon un nuevo cuerpo para poner mi espíritu, y que al parecer no le quería quitar a su hija el amor de su vida.**

**(Zhi):** bien hablamos suficiente por hoy no crees, Asahi te mostrara donde dormirás y podrás descansar –_me dijo pero de la nada un hombre llego detrás de mí_–

**(Asahi):** hola tigre panda, veo que ahora dejamos que personas débiles se unan a los fénix –_hablo con burla mirándome_–

**(Po):** bien muéstrame donde dormiré –_me preguntaba ya que en la tienda en donde estaba era médica y ya no la necesitaba_–

**(Zhi): **podrías dormir en… –_había sido interrumpido por Asahi_–

**(Asahi):** qué tal si se queda en casa con mi familia –_sugirió en voz calmada_–

**(Zhi):** tu esposa ¿no tendrá problemas con eso? –_Pregunta de forma rápida sin perder tiempo_–

**(Po):** saben puedo dormir en… –_esta vez yo fui el interrumpido_–

**(Asahi):** no habrá créeme, después de todo mi hija, quiere conocer al tigre de blanco y negro –_me miro como si fuese un bicho raro_– además mi esposa no le preocupa tener un invitado

**(Zhi):** bien si ella está de acuerdo no veo el inconveniente –_dijo sin más irse arriba_–

**(Po):** bueno ¡¿supongo que me iré contigo?! ¿No? –_le pregunte ya que me miraba de forma fría_–

**(Asahi):** escúchame no me caes bien, y la única razón por la que dije eso fue porque mi hija te quiere conocer –_me dijo de tal manera que hablaba enserio_–

**Se encamina hacia las escales al pueblo, en donde pude apreciar a varias personas, entre los cuales la mayoría eran lobos y tigres, a medida que fui cruzando medí cuenta que los fénix, que alguna vez creí que eran asesinos la mayoría eran personas con familia.**

**(Po):** entonces ¿tú eres un fénix negro verdad? –_pregunte el ser tigre creo que me estaba afectando_–

**(Asahi):** si lo soy porque la pregunta –_me miro como si fuese un bicho raro_–

**(Po): **bueno es que simplemente no entiendo, es que matan a las personas en vez de encerrarlas –_se detuvo y me miro a los ojos_–

**(Asahi):** en donde en la prisión de gomen dime la prisión en donde siempre escapan –_me mira de forma que hubiera dicho algo estúpido_–

**(Po):** oye no es mi culpa que los villanos sean tan listos para escapar –_le conteste como si lo fuera_–

**(Asahi):** mira todos cometen errores en la vida –_se gira mirándome_– yo era un asesino sanguinario, hasta que obtuve a mi familia, es mas casi todos aquí eran asesinos pero cambiaron sus vidas

**(Po):** todos enserio –_no creía que podrían ser posible_–

**(Asahi):** bueno no todos –_señala a una persona riendo_–

**(Po):** ¿Quién es él? –_Pregunte con incredulidad_–

**(Asahi):** deja preguntarte algo tú crees que la muerte es divertida –_espero hasta que respondiera_–

**(Po):** no claro que no lo es –_me apresure rápido a responder_–

**(Asahi):** Muchos dirían que la muerte no es divertida. Y no lo es... a menos que seas Aizen, en ese caso es hilarante. Es el primer cómico homicida que no es un loco: suele bromear hasta que alguien muere y luego ríe. –_me dijo en un tono seco_–

**(Po):** como y como es que él se volvió fénix explícame –_exigí una respuesta_–

**(Asahi):** no lo sé en realidad –_me dijo mirándome a los ojos, aun con su ojo malo_–

**(Po):** ¿cómo que no lo sabes? –_Me miro de nuevo y comenzó a hablar de cómo es que él era un fénix_–

**(Asahi):** veras a él se le ha dado el renombre de bufón siniestro y es todo un enigma. No hay un lugar que se conozca de donde viene y Aizen nunca ofrece alguna respuesta o detalles sobre sí mismo –_se notaba que hablaba enserio_–

**(Po):** ¿cómo? (O_O) –_en mi ente lo único que ocurría era qué demonios_–

**(Asahi):** Existe la creencia de que Aizen no este mundo, que fue un ser invocado de un mundo muy retorcido. La creencia más acertada es que es un asesino a sueldo, que se le dejó a su aire hasta que sus servicios vuelvan a ser necesarios. No se puede negar que Aizen ha demostrado ser un individuo astuto, que elude a la autoridad cada vez que van a buscarlo para interrogarle sobre algunos crímenes terribles en contra la ley o cualquier otro mercenario en busca de la gran recompensa que se ofrece por su cabeza.

**(Po):** o por dios (ó_ò) (_que rayos le ocurría a ese tipo_)

**(Asahi):** aunque pare inimaginable tal tipo de persona tan amenazadora siga estando libre. Sea cual sea su verdadera historia, Aizen se unió a los fénix, después de haber asesinado a un par de los nuestros, por ordenes del emperador Leónidas nadie sabe el por qué Zhi nuestro líder lo acepto entre ellos después de haber asesinado a varios de sus colegas. Es una figura aterradora, evitada habitualmente por nuestros compañeros, claro que también muy cómico. Solo Zhi sabe por qué se permitió que semejante criatura unir seles. Pero muchos habitantes de china sospechan que podría ser una forma de mantener bajo control el poder del siempre elusivo Aizen.

**(Po): **rayos creo que tienes razón – _no te su aspecto Aizen es un lobo de pelaje blanco, suele llevar la vestimenta típica de un bufón, lo que lo hace parecer una figura amistosa que no causara problemas lo que lo hace aun más peligroso. Espeto para aquellos trabajos especiales que requieren de discreción y es necesario ser uno con las sombras_–

**(Asahi):** un consejo hagas lo que hagas, no se te ocurra decirle que no has entendido el chiste. –_Nos movimos a su hogar_–

**Nos retiramos y pase los dios días allí con el su esposa era ciega cosa que se veía a simple vista, su hija era igual a su madre pero los ojos de su padre, a medida que me quedaba fui viendo el objetivo de los fénix el cual me dio una esperanza de estar con tigresa y volver al valle, así que un día fui con Zhi para pedirle ser un fénix.**

**(Zhi): **no lose, tal vez no tienes lo necesario para estar ante las cosas inesperadas –_me dijo con respeto_–

**(Po):** ¡claro que puedo! –_grite mi repuesta dando a entender que si estaba decidido_–

**(Zhi):** "Prepararte para lo inesperado implica arrebatar todo el miedo que alberga en tu corazón, para así poder arrojarte a cualquier adversidad que se te interponga en tu camino" –_me dijo como si fue un autentico sabio_–

**(Po):** tengo mucho que aprender –_le dije merándolo_–

**(Zhi):** si lo se Asahi será tu maestro escúchalo obedécele y aprende –_le hice una reverencia en respeto y me retire de allí_–

**(Asahi):** dime ¿ya has usado un arma antes? –_Me pregunto mientras tomaba una espada_–

**(Po):** muy pocas solo para entrenamiento o solo si es necesario –_le dije el me mira y luego mira la espada_–

**(Asahi):** "sabes apreciar la atracción de un arma, el peso, la elegancia, el acero frio, la precisión y el poder, poder de cambiar vidas, de cambiar la historia, como el poder de un dios" –_me miro de forma algo rara con la espada en la mano_–

**Pasaron casi dos años ya era un fénix y de los mejores, un día nos llego una carta de ayuda un pueblo habían perdido a dos miembros de su aldea, una aldea de pandas al fin vería otro panda en el china.**

_**Fin del flashback**_

**(Oogway):** y después que sucedió –_pregunta con interés_–

**(Tang):** lo que paso des pues fue que –_un rugido de pansa saco a po y Oogway de transe_–

**(Oogway):** veo que no todo ha cambiado de ti –_sonríe mientras desaparece en los pétalos_– Po tú estarás en paz cuando tu corazón lo esté –_sonríe y desparece_–

**(Tang):** no entiendo maestro Oogway –_dice fuera de balance_–

**(Oogway):** lo entenderás a su debido tiempo –_desaparece dándole un durazno_–

**Mientras que po bajaba las escales y se dirigía a la cocina tigresa se había quedando limpiando los platos con Mindy y Ariasu, preguntándole sobre el padre biológico de Po, y sobre cosas de su hermano y amiga.**

**(Tigresa):** así que dijes que con Tanga eran hermanos en otro caso ¿Por qué? –_pregunta intentando sacarla mas información_–

**(Mindy): **a eso el es hermano biológico de po –_dice sonriendo mientras comía una manzana_–

**(Tigresa):** ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! –_grita sorprendida por eso ya que no lo vio venir_–

**(Ariasu):** significa que son hijos del mismo padre –_da una mordida a la manzana y habla con la boca llena_– pero… no de la… misma madre –_traga el pedazo de manzana mordido mientras lamia sus labios y veía a Mindy de manera rara_–

**(Tang):** hola hay algo que pueda comer –_entra a la cocina y ve como tigresa lo mira de forma rara_– ¿qué tango algo en la cara? o ¿Qué pasa?

**(Tigresa):** tú y po tienen el mismo padre pero no la misma madre como es eso posible –_lo mira de cierto extraño de curiosidad_–

**(Tang):** bueno veras es lo que pasa es que…

_**Continuara:**_

_**Hermano bee: bien mucho tiempo sin actualizar pero estuve ocupado con viajes familia además que tuve mi cumple el 9 y tuve que salir de la ciudad con mis padres a estar con ellos tranquilos si me lleve a mi hermana**_

_**En fin a contestar preguntas**_

_**bionic master: si pero no tan pronto y él se lo dirá de cierta forma**_

_**Moon past life: si meteré al padre de po y si más adelante ella le tomara**__** cariño**_

_**Maryory Juarez: si tal vez **_

_**GHOST435, Leonard kenway, jeffersongongora: gracias por sus comentarios me ayuda ver que les gusta lo que escribo**_

_**JorgeRoCa: ya que no es pregunta pero tome en cuenta que no tengo mucho tiempo libre por lo cual no puedo escribir tanto como quisiera **_


	7. Recuerdos del pasado parte 3

**Ninguno de los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenecen son propiedad de DreamWorks y al parecer también de viacom internacional inc.**

**Hermano Bee: una cosa antes todo lo que este dentro de {} significa que el personaje lo están pensando en su mente obvio, hey recuerden que trabajo así que los fics tardan.**

**Capitulo 7: recuerdos del pasado 3**

**(Tigresa):** tú y po tienen el mismo padre pero no la misma madre como es eso posible –_lo mira de cierto extraño de curiosidad_–

**(Tang):** bueno veras es lo que pasa es que… *_nervioso_* (_Maldición Mindy tenias que hablar verdad_) [0_0]

**(Mindy):** aquí tienes un poco de sopa que sobro del desayuno *_la mira de forma de risa_* [¬˽¬] –_deja el plato enfrente de el_–

**(Ariasu):** aquí tienes un poco de té verde –_se retira y se pone detrás de Mindy y la abraza_–

**(Tigresa):** estoy esperando tu respuesta *enfadándose* (_que intentas ocultar tigre, lo más seguro no eres quien dices ser_)

**(Tang):** *_respira profundo_*en serio… que lastima porque no te la daré [¬_¬] –_sorbe un poco del caldo de la sopa que la habían dado_– y no tengo por qué decírtelo a ti… ni a mi padre… ni mucho menos a mi hermana

**(Tigresa):** *_la mira furiosa_*lo más seguro es que todo solo sea una mentira, no eres verdaderamente familia de po–_tigresa estaba que le hervía la sangre_–

**(Tang):** te equivocas, *_mirada fija en sus ojos_*es mi hermano porque su padre y mi madre tuvieron relaciones, unos meces después nací yo crecí sin padre, vi morir a mi madre enfrente de mí –_la mira de una forma que esos ojos color jade le daban un temor y una seguridad al momento de verlos fijamente_–

**(Tigresa)**: *_mirada perdida en sus ojos_*–_tigresa no hace más que mirarlo, sin saber qué hacer, que decir, nada como si no pudiera hacer nada más que verlo_– {que pasa por que no lo golpeo, lo empojo o lo que sea , ¡tigresa! Deja de verlo a los ojos de…ja de…ve…r…los… ¿porque me le estoy acercando?}

**Tigresa lo mira sin percatarse que había perdido un buen tiempo, Tang se separa de ella antes siquiera de acercarse demasiado, Tang toma de nuevo su asiento empezando a comer el arroz y te que tenia.**

**(Tigresa):***_sonrojándose_*** **{que me pasa, porque mi corazón late rápido, esta sensación cálida en mi interior, al verlo siento que…, es la misma sensación que tenia con… ¡no me niego a creerlo!, ¡no puedo sentir los mismo por el! Esos sentimientos le pertenecen solamente a po!}

**Después de unos segundos tigresa volvió en sí y noto que Tang disfrutaba de los fideos de la misma manera que Po lo hacía, se notaba que el comía de manera más lenta como si llevara años sin comer ese platillo.**

**(Tang):** si me disculpan tengo que entrenar un poco para abajar la comida –se _levanta de la mesa bruscamente_– además de meditar un poco más

**Se retira de la cocina con una expresión de neutral en su rostro, tigresa nota que su hermana y su amiga la veían fijamente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a lo cual ella se acomoda para preguntarles si ellas sabían algo con respecto a Tang.**

**(Tigresa):** ¿ustedes saben acaso algo de información respecto a Tang? –_Pregunta con cierto aire_–

**(Mindy): **se que puede parecer un poco rudo, pero él no siempre fue así –_la mira forma triste_–

_**(nota: ni Mindy, ni Ariasu saben que Po y Tang son la misma persona)**_

**(Ariasu):** se que Tang puede ser un poco reservado con los asuntos de su pasado pero tiene una buena razón –_pone tres tasa y sirve un poco de té en ellas_–

**(Tigresa):** y cuál es esa razón –_toma su tasa poniendo divida atención_–

**(Mindy): **no lo sé por certeza, pero si sé que el hace mucho amaba a una persona, a la cual le vio morir enfrente de el –_tomo un sorbo de te_–

**(Ariasu):** los dos fueron asesinados juntos con Leónidas como verdugo –_se sienta al lado de Mindy_–

**(Tigresa):** ¿juntos? Pero si él sigue aquí, como que murieron juntos –_tigresa estaba más que confundida_– me están tomando el pelo verdad

**(Ariasu):** bueno veras Leónidas los emboco y asesino a su amada enfrente de él, después a él le entero una daga en el corazón pero no lo mato del todo –_tigresa agacha su cabeza al pensar el por qué él era tan reservado_–

**(Tigresa):** él fue quien se los dijo –_pregunta con cierta tristeza_–

**(Mindy): **pero Aizen fue quien nos conto eso, ya que mi hermano nunca nos dijo nada del asunto –_toma su tasa bajando la mirada un tristemente_–

**(Tigresa):** *_levantado las cejas_*entonces ¿Por qué es que asesina de manera tan cruel? –_Pregunta de forma triste al saber que ella no era la única que perdió en frente a alguien amado_–

**(Mindy):** *_respira_*lo de asesinar de esa manera, aun no hay respuesta –_se genera un incomodo silencio en la habitación_–

**Tigresa en ese momento se sentía la persona más tonta del mundo, por saber notar cuando pierdes a alguien tan cercano, ella no era la única persona la cual había perdido al amor de su vida, quería hablar con el disculparse de la manera en lo trato, pero apenas estaba por salir de la cocina cuando entro Tang topando cara a acara con tigresa.**

**(Tigresa):** *_sonrojándose_*a Tang yo quería –_dice con cierto aire de timidez por estar tan cercas de el_– [Ͼ_Ͽ]

**(Tang):** *_preocupado_*no tengo tiempo para lo quesea que quieras regañarme, hermana ¿no viste mi espada fénix? –_Pregunta al temer de por perder esa espada_–

**(Mindy):** *_levantado las cejas_* si la dejaste en la tienda de fideos de ese ganso –_contesta mientras intentaba zafarse del fuerte abrazo de Ariasu_–

**(Tang): ***_respira relajado_*iré por ella vuelvo en la tarde –_se retira de la cocina dirigiéndose al valle de la paz_–

**(Tigresa):** dime pasaron la noche con el señor ping –_cuando seda vuelta nota que Mindy se encontraba aprisionada en los brazos de su amiga_ _Ariasu_– [¿0_0?]

**(Mindy):** si pasamos la noche en su restaurante y Tang lo puso al tanto, con respecto que es su hermano –_dijo mientras seguía intentando escaparse del abrazo de Ariasu_–

**(Tigresa):** ¿como los recibió? –_Pregunta ya que conocía bien la actitud de ping_–

**(Mindy):** a Tang lo recibió con un sartenazo apenas llego a la cocina a pesar que nos dejo pasar

**(Tigresa):** *sonríe* ja clásico del señor ping **(**ˆ–˽–ˆ**)**

**(Ariasu):** bueno te contaremos como fue el primer encuentro que tuvimos con Tang

**Mientras tanto en el valle de la paz Tang (Po) se dirigía al restaurante de fideos su padre, mientras caminaba por el valle noto que todos bajan la cabeza no sabía si era por respeto o por miedo, ya estando a unas casas del restaurante noto una estatua del el mismo, se detuvo a observarla por un momento.**

**(Tang):** **(**_lee el grabado de la estatua_**)** en memoria del guerrero dragón un héroe entre héroes… *respira onda* descansa en paz… mi antiguo yo **(**_dice en un susurro corto apenas entendible_**)**

**Apenas Tang se acerco al la tienda de fideos noto que había un letrero "próxima reinauguración"al entrar pudo ver su espada en las escaleras pero apenas la pensaba tomar recibió un sartenazo en la cabeza.**

**(Ping):** ¿quién eres tú? **(**-_-**)** –_lo mira sosteniendo el sartén en la mano_–

**(Tang):** papa creí que ya habíamos quedado claros con que yo era po –_se soba la cabeza_–

**(Ping):** ni tanto no crie a mi hijo como un loco homicida*¬_¬* –_lo mira con regaño, mientras respiraba con el pico_–

**(Tang):** y que quería que dejara que mataran a tigresa dime, además ellos ya no merecen segundas oportunidades –_dice po levantándose del piso_–

**(Ping):** bueno soy tu padre dime que te paso y como terminaste siendo un tigre… –_menciona ping para que le diga con más detalle lo ocurrido ya que no pudo decir mucho en la noche que pasaron debido a que Mindy estaba con ellos_–

**(Tang):** bueno papa lo que sucedió fue que… –_es interrumpido por ping_–

**(Ping): **mejor dime como es que conociste a tu hermana y padre biológico –_sonríe mientras corta las verduras para los fideos_–

**(Tang):** bueno respecto a eso el mismo día en que decidí no volver a tener piedad a nadie…

**FLASHBACK**

**Hace cinco meses poco después de que po hubiera terminado su entrenamiento, Asahi le ofreció llevarlo a una nueva misión el caso de un secuestra de dos aldeanos, ubicado en un pueblo en las montañas.**

**(Po):** Asahi en serio tenemos que llevarnos al loco de Aizen –_le dije frustrado al parecer en la misión tendría que cuidar a un loco homicida_–

**(Asahi):** si ya que tú terminaste tu entrenamiento, pero aun así te rehúsas a matar, así que necesito de alguien que cuide de mi espalda en el combate –_me miro a los ojos al parecer me creía un inútil_–

**(Po):** eso no explica porque es que no soy un fénix negro todavía (¬_¬) –_apenas Asahi me diría algo pero fue interrumpido por Aizen_–

**(Aizen):** simple porque aun no has matado a alguien, los fénix somos gente que debe de eliminar todo mal –_me mira mientras lamia su cuchillo_–

**(Po):** sabes que te acabas de cortar la lengua verdad (¬–¬) –_lo mire al principio pensé que el ya lo sabía y lo había hecho apropósito_–

**(Aizen):** *_saca el cuchillo de su boca y toca su lengua_* o por dios o por dios AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH –_grito al sentir que de su lengua cortada salía sangre_–

**(Asahi):** ahora que lo pienso bien si me estoy arrepintiendo de traerlo *_levanta las cejas con una expresión de pena ajena_* –_le da un poco de alcohol para la herida un Pegaso de venda_–

**(Po):** por lo menos no debemos preocuparnos de cuente sus tontos chites en el camino *_sonríe_* –_Aizen me miro de forma enojada_–

**(Asahi):** jajá eso si es gracioso –_reía mientras miraba a Aizen el cual comienza amostrar una sonrisa_–

**(Aizen):** jajá *_ríe un poco_*–_también ríe un poco pero se vuelve a cubrir la herida_– sabes me duele cuando me rio –_eso simplemente nos hizo estallar a carcajadas_–

**Después de recuperarnos de las risas nos encaminamos a nuestra misión, nos tomo tres días llegar al pueblo este se encontraba en lo más recóndito de china, el cual al parecer era un pueblo de pandas, me sorprendí al saber que lord shen no había matado a todos los pandas.**

**(Asahi):** buenos días señorita podría decirme donde se encuentra su líder tenemos una reunión con el –_la panda sonríe al ver que llevamos el emblema del fénix_–

**(Panda):** claro es aquella casa de allí –_señalo la casa de su líder_–

**(Asahi):** gracias señora –_nos dirigimos allí_–

**Una vez dentro de la casa mire varias pinturas de una mujer y un niño que me parecían familiares, de un momento a otro me di cuenta esa mujer era mi madre el niño era yo, no podía creerlo pero yo ya no ese panda, había muerto como me podría creer que era yo.**

**(Po):** quiero hablar con el líder a solas –_dije sin siquiera mirarlos_–

**(Aizen):** por mi está bien, ¿pero para qué? –_me pregunto me miraron por mi repentinita petición_–

**(Po):** eso no les importa a ninguno de ustedes –_me miraron de forma rara ya que yo nunca les había hablado así_–

**(Asahi):** po porque quiere hablar con él a solas –_me miro y como si me hubiera leído la mente_– po el nunca te va a creer que eres tu mírate eres un tigre renaciste

**(Po):** aun así tengo que intentarlo –_ambos asintieron dándome a entender que me dejaban_–

**(Panda líder):** pueden pasar –_nos dijo entre yo solo y me senté_– y los demás

**No dije nada solo estuve allí viéndolo fijamente, tenía la túnica puesta por lo que no se podía ver mi rostro, después de un rato hasta que él se pregunto qué quería apenas el diría algo lo interrumpí.**

**(Panda líder):** bueno me nombre es Fu Yuan n…

**(Po):** tuviste a una esposa y un hijo hace tiempo verdad, a los cuales les dijiste que se fueran lejos durante el ataque de lord shen verdad –_eso simplemente lo dejo sin palabras la expresión de paz se acabo y llegó una de enojo_–

**(Fu Yuan):** eso a ti no te interesa la perdí, pero aun los tengo en recuerdos aquí en mi corazón… un momento como sabes eso –_me miro detenidamente_–

**(Po):** y se te digiera que el sobrevivió porque tu esposa lo dejo en caja de rábanos, la cual llego al valle de la paz, el vivió bien siendo criado por un ganso cocinero, –_me sonrió al saber que había sobrevivido_– poco después se convirtió en un fuerte guerrero se enamoro y murió –_eso le hiso perder esa sonrisa_–

**(Fu Yuan):** por lo menos vivió una vida feliz ¿verdad? –_mi miro con los ojos algo humedecidos_–

**(Po):** si murió pero renació gracias a unos espíritus que le dieron otro cuerpo –_lo mire quitándome la túnica que cubría me rostro_–

**(Fu Yuan):** ¿Tang?... ¿Hijo eres tú?... –_me miro feliz_–

**(Po):** ese el nombre que me pusieron tu y mama verdad –_me abrazo al y igual que yo lo abrase_–

**(Fu Yuan): **tu madre siempre fue tan lista, pero mírate volviste como un tigre no lo puedo creer…, pero lo creo, después de todo nadie más que mi hijo pudo saber lo que le dije a tu madre –_me sonrió dela nada entraron Asahi y Aizen_–

**(Aizen):** me debes 25 yuanes *sonríe* –_los mire de regaño_–

**(Asahi):** disculpe dígame para que nos necesitaba la carta parecía urgente –_lo mira y la expresión de fu cambio_–

**(Fu Yuan):** verán hace poco dos chicas del pueblo fueron…

**FLASHBACK INTERRUMPIDO**

**Mientras tanto en el palacio de jade tigresa el maestro shifu había dejado la tarde libre, para poder reponerse del ataque resiente al palacio, mientras los maestros descansaban los fénix seguían entrenando al igual que tigresa.**

**(Tigresa):** entonces dices que las secuestraron y las obligaron a volver del horrible lugar de donde escaparon –_las miro al parecer aunque rea doloroso recordar eso les alegraba hacerlo_–

**(Mindy):** al parecer Tang vino a salvarnos mato a todos los clientes además de las personas que trabajaban allí –_sonríe al saber que esos hombres tuvieron su merecido_–

**(Ryu):** aunque saben aun no entiendo ¿cómo es que Tang se convirtió en asesino de ese nivel? Justo después de esa misión –se _que do mirando le cielo cuando de la nada es derivado callando al suelo_–

**(¿?):** Necesitas estar mas alerta o te matare –_sonríe el encapuchado–_

**Mindy y Ariasu en pose de batalla unos segundos hasta que notaron de quien era la voz, sonrieron y deja la pose de batalla al mismo tiempo en que eta se quitaba la túnica.**

**(Mindy):** baya que haces aquí Aizen –_miran con burla a Ryu_–

**(Aizen):** valla por lo visto entrenan bien –_mira a tigresa y se acerca a ella_– tu, debes de ser la amada del difunto guerrero dragón

**(Tigresa):** si lo soy, pero para ti soy la maestra tigresa –_lo mira con cierta desconfianza_–

**(Aizen):** como sea donde esta Tang esculle que causo una gran matanza cuando llego –_sonríe de forma retorcida_–

**(Mindy):** acaso esta en problemas de ¿nuevo dime? –_Pregunta ya que conoce las formas de castigo a un fénix_–

**(Aizen): **no nada de eso, solo es una misión de suma importancia –_saca un pergamino de sus ropas_– una misión nivel Sǐwáng

**(Ariasu):** que tan peligrosa –_grita sorprendida de que le den una misión a alguien como Tang_–

**(Aizen):** saben al verlas a ustedes dos me recuerda la primera matanza de Tang –_sonríe de forma malévola_– justa mente fue la misión en donde se entro contigo

**(Tigresa):** espera un momento quieres decir que el no había matado hasta el momento en las salvo a ellas –_tigresa no entendía por qué_–

**(Aizen):** si así es veras el antes era un fénix sin querer matar, pero cuando vio el horrible lugar en donde estaba su hermana y esas mujeres, no dio compasión a nadie ni siquiera a los clientes –_la sonrisa perturbadora seguía allí_–

**(Ariasu):** como sea el no está aquí fue por su espada (¬_¬) –_el miro a todos lados_–

**(Aizen):** entonces no está aquí alguien quiere oír un chiste –_pum recibe un golpe en la cabeza por parte de un zorro naranja_–

**(Fox):** nunca cambiaras, deja de contar esos chistes de mal gusto –_lo mira en el suelo al parecer lo noqueo con ese golpe_–

**(Tigresa):** (0_0) creo que esta muerto –_lo mira ya que ni respiraba_–

**(Fox):** si es así le hice un favor al mundo como sea esperare a Tang aquí hasta que llegue –se sienta en pose de loto– por cierto mí nombre es Mìfēng (Bee)

_**Continuara…**_

_**Hermano bee: hasta que al fin termine el capitulo si quieren ver avances del capitulo y los dibujos de los personajes pueden hacerlo por facebook en el grupo de _KFP F ns_ ya que subo los dibujos de personajes bueno a contestar preguntas**_

_**GHOST435: Thanks for your comment**_

_**Leonard kenway: si de hecho pronto estará en el fic un personaje que hará saber a tigresa que Tang es po**_

_**phoenix-bird-blu: tú ya sabes la respuesta XD**_

_**wolf murderer: no olvides el hecho de mantener a una hermana menor pero si ya termino mi periodo de estudio**_

_**AlienHeart1915: entonces de doy la bienvenida a fanfic**_

_**Moon past life: lamento que tu personaje no salga todavía pero saldrá pronto ya que el es algo familiar con el personaje del spy del juego teamforest 2**_

_**Xingmao: la espera termino y comienza una nueva**_


	8. La verdad sale a la luz

**Ninguno de los personajes de kkung fu panda no me pertenecen son propiedad de DreamwWorks y al parecer también de viaacom internacionnal inc.**

**Aclaraciones como llevo muchos fics mis lectores ustedes decidirán a partir de ahora cual será el el siguiente ffic que actualice ya sea, Los ojos del tigree, podremos tener hijos y cambianndo el destinoo, ademmás de una nnueva, díganlo ustedes deciden, oo este en sus comentarios háganme saber cuál es que quieren que actualice.**

**Reglas para que le entiendan un poco a lo que escribo XD: [] = pensamiento ** = acciones () = personaje – – = destalles**

**Capitulo 8: La verdad sale a la luz**

_**Nota: Executioners son los asesinos mas importantes el clan fénix, los cuales son considerados en misiones de riesgo máximo**_

**Mientras Po estaba en el restaurante de fideos, pero en el palacio de jade llego un zorro llamado Mifeng que llego con una misión de urgencia para Tang (po), la cual necesita de urgencia un compañero de origen femenino por alguna extraña razón.**

**(Mifeng): **Mindy esta misión necesita que sea de tres acompaña con Tang necesito que lo acompañes **–**_le dice con una orden en vez de una simple petición_**–**

**(Mindy):** no iré la última vez que fui con ustedes por poco me arrancan la cabeza un hacha que salió volando –_lo mira con enojada_–

**(Mifeng): **vamos Mindy por lo menos aun tienes la cabeza, y no saliste muy herida –_se le queda viendo esperando respuesta_–

**(Mindy):** no es ¡no!, solo porque me resbale, si no fuera por eso ahora estaría muerta **–**_mira de manera enojada al zorro_**–**

**(Ariasu): **ya dijo que no déjala en paz –_le amansa mientras sostiene una daga en su cuello_–

**(Mifeng):** tu se precavida en lo que haces si quieres cortar mi cuello hazlo –_toma la mano de Ariasu y hace que le_ _corte el cuello de Mifeng cayendo al suelo en un charco de su propia sangre, de un instante a otro reaccione shifu_–

**(Shifu):** acaso ustedes dieron su palabra de que no harían nada malo aquí, los quiero fuera de aquí, pero tu *señala a Ariasu* ¡iras a la prisión de shogun! –_Estaba al borde del coraje sabio que le había visto la cara con todo eso de su código, y de no matar a menos que sea necesario_–

**(Ariasu):** (ಠ_ಠ) o por buda ¡¿Que acabo de hacer?! –_Grita asustada acaba de matar a uno de los tres Executioners_–

**(Mindy):** los fénix cuando se enteren de esto nos ¡mataran a todos! –_Los gritos de Mindy no ayudaban en nada_–

**(Ryu):** sabes que los fénix también mataran a los guerreros del palacio de jade –_menciona lo dice mientras se preparaba para salir volando_–

**(Mantis):** ¡porque esto nos incluye a nosotros! –_grita horrorizado por saber que lo mataran aun sin haberle hecho algo_–

**(Víbora):** ¡como que también nosotros si ni siquiera lo tocamos! **–**_grita histeria por el hecho de que también la quieran culpar a ella_**–**

**(Aizen): **es simple es que ustedes pudieron evitarlo si fuera un fénix normal no les harían nada, pero era un Executioner, por lo cual todos estaremos muertos **–**_mira para todos lados alterado como loco_**–**

**(Mono): **¿qué mierda acaba de pasar aquí? –_mono mira a Ariasu de manera asustada_–

**(Grulla):** acabas de matar un compañero tuyo porque nosotros también tendremos que cargar con el castigo *abre su mandíbula* –_estaba completa mente horrorizado al ver que ella lo mato a sangre fría_–

**(Tigresa):** o por buda –_mira detenidamente a las chicas_– solo culpa a tu amigo Aizen

**(Aizen):** ¡porque a mi mujer dime! –_Grita enfadado por la sugerencia_–

**(Tigresa):** simple eres el más loco de todos así que será fácil culparte –_lo mira con malicia_–

**(Aizen):** ¡eres una maldita ramera! –_Le grita apuntándole con el dedo en la cara, la habitación se vuelve tensa_–

**(Tigresa):** a quien le dices ramera, maldito loco –_la habitación estaba hecha un caos nadie estaba calmado_–

**(Ryu):** escuchen hay que calmarnos… –_intenta hablar pero es brevemente interrumpido por un grito_–

**(Mifeng):** ¡se podrían callar! ¡Porque juro por buda que les arrancare el corazón! –_se levanta del suelo mientras la sangre que salió de su cuerpo se evapora–_

**(Todos):** *se asustan* (*0*) ¡HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! –_Gritan al ver que se levanto como si nada_–

**(Mindy):** pensé que era un decir el "no pueden matarte" ¿Qué acaso eres inmortal? –_pregunta al borde del desmallo por el susto que le indujo_–

**(Mono):** eres un demonio ¿verdad? –_Menciona asustado de la misma manera que Mindy_–

**(Mifeng):** ¡no lo soy! –_grita para callar a todos_–

**(Shifu): ***_sorprendido_*(Ͼ_Ͽ) ¿entonces como es el corte de cuello no te mato? –_Pregunta interesado pero al mismo tiempo sobresaltado_–

**(Mifeng):** bueno veras hace tiempo yo hice la estupidez de… ¡a ti que te importa! Eso es algo personal que solo un fénix sabe –_dice mientras da pequeños golpes a la mesa en señal de desespero_–

**(Tigresa):** espera un momento… acaso Aizen sabía que no puede morir [_si es así ese miserable lo voy a matar por no haber dicho nada, después de todo si hubiera dicho algo, ¡no habríamos hecho este escándalo!_] –_piensa de manera molesta, mientras tronaba sus nudillos para golpearlo_–

**(Mifeng):** a ese loco no le confió ni mis desechos, menos un secreto tan grande, el único que sabía era Tang ya que es el único fénix en el que confió tan ciegamente –todo_s se sorprenden al saber la confianza que le tenía a Tang_–

**(Tigresa): **dime si esta misión ¿porque es que es tan importante? –_pregunta de forma que quería saber más del tema y del porque es que necesitan a Tang_–

**(Mifeng):** ¿y esta gata marimacho quién es? (–_–) –_la mira de manera que le molestaba su presencia_–

**(Tigresa):** ¡que acabas de decir! –_Grita completamente enojada_–

**(Mifeng):** aparte de marimacho sorda –_su voz no cambia de tono al igual que su actitud_–

**(Tigresa):** mira más te vale que… –_es interrumpida por shifu_–

**(Shifu):** ya vasta tigresa, compórtate como una maestra del palacio de jade no como una simple asesina igual a ellos, con falta de disciplina, modales, además falta de sentido común –_las palabras de Shifu le causaron un incomodo momento en la habitación_–

**(Mindy/Ariasu):** ¡oye! ¡Nosotras no somos así! (Ò_Ó) –_gritan enojadas por el comentario de Shifu_–

**(Mifeng):** sabe tal vez sean indisciplinadas, con falta de modales además de horrendas, pero por lo menos los fénix no les ocultamos secretos, ¿no es así shifu? –_mira fijamente a shifu, dando a entender que escondía algo_–

**(Tigresa):** ¿a qué se refiere con eso maestro? ¿Qué esta ocultándome? –_Tigresa mira su maestro, de momento cierra sus ojos y traga su saliva_–

**(Shifu):** no es nada, tigresa solo fue… –_es interrumpido por Mifeng_–

**(Mifeng):** Leónidas verdad y no fue ningún mal entendido, si no una confesión de que él fue el asesino de Po dicha y escrita, no me sorprendería que también mande a destruir su lapida –_menciona espera la reacción de tigresa, observando la situación que había creado_–

**(Cinco):** ¡¿Qué?! –_los cinco se sorprenden por lo que se había revelado_–

**(Tigresa):** maestro a que se refiere con que fue Leónidas quien mato a po –_tigresa tenía una mira en la cual la sombra cubría sus ojos_– (como en anime)

**(Shifu):** poco después de que llegara Leónidas me sito, me dio una carta…

**Flashback cinco horas después de la muerte de Po**

**Ustedes cinco se encontraban en la ceremonia que había mandado hacer Leónidas para Po dando sus condolencias, mientras que la noticia se había expandido como el fuego, la muerte de po el guerrero dragón los villanos celebraban en gomen, mientras tanto fui citado por Leónidas.**

**(Shifu):** Leónidas tengo entendido quiere que hablemos, *_mira un documento sobre la mesa_* ¿Qué es esto? –_Pregunta al mirar que el sobre decía gracias por ser unos tontos, oferta de ganancia por algo inútil_–

**(Leónidas):** solo léela, después de todo les debo mi victoria –_se encuentra de espaldas mientras formaba una sonrisa de su rostro_–

**(Shifu):** –_le con cuidado el documento, de momento destroza_– ¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡¿Cómo que quiere comprar el cuerpo de po?! –_grita furioso, la carta decía que le ofrecía 5 millones de yuanes por el cuerpo de po_–

**(Leónidas):** es simple normalmente acostumbro disecar o convertir en pieles a todos los que mato –_mira a Shifu a los ojos con una sonrisa de maldad_–

**(Shifu):** como se atreve, esto es una burla… un momento como que matar –_me miro de forma retorcida_–

**(Leónidas):** lo use como escudo, además que su muerte servirá para hacerle saber a los fénix que no me importa que inocentes salgan heridos –_mira desde la cornisa al horizonte_– como sea que opina un trofeo por dinero que puede usar en lo que guste

**(Shifu):** como se atreve debería acabar con usted por homicidio –_me mira y simplemente dijo_–

**(Leónidas):** este es mi reino no puede tocarme ya que serie un acto de guerra por parte del palacio de jade, además usted solo tiene su palabra contra la mía, si le dice esto a cualquier persona lo tomara por loco –_me sonrió de forma triunfadora no podía hacerle nada po jamás tendría descanso pues su asesino jamás podría ser arrestado_–

**(Shifu):** usted cree… –_me interrumpió bruscamente golpeando su mesa_–

**(Leónidas):** además piense en su hija adoptiva, como se llama Tigresa verdad que pasaría si supiera lo que paso, puedes retirarte de mi ciudad y deja el cadáver del panda después e todo si se lo llevan solo será peso muerto aunque siempre lo fue, verdad ja, ja.

**Reía mientras yo me retiraba, lo más posible de ese sujeto, lo demás ustedes saben lo que sucedió nos llevamos a po en una carrosa al valle de la paz para que pudiera ser enterrado con dignidad y respeto.**

**Fin del flashback**

**(Tigresa):** usted sabía lo que hiso todo este tiempo y nunca me dijo nada –_grita enojada, con los ojos alga humedecidos_– dígame que clase de justicia hay, que honor hubo en la muerte de po, todos estos años creyendo que murió de forma digna protegiendo a alguien noble, pero ¡solo murió por alguien desalmado! ¡Que no merece ser conocido como un rey! –_Grita con lágrimas en sus ojos se tambalea y cae sobre el piso_–

**(Shifu):** porque no te calmas y te relajas tigresa –_intenta poner sus manos en los hombros de tigresa–_

**(Tigresa):** no me toques… –_se cubre la cara con las manos_– [si po estuviera aquí me consolaría me diría que dejara de llorar pero él se fue y jamás volverá] ya no quiero estar aquí, quiero estar con po –_se levanta y camina hacia la puerta, tambaleando mira un cuchillo el cual toma y lo pone en su cuello_–

**(Víbora):** ¡tigresa no hagas locuras! –_Grita asustada su amiga_–

**(Mindy):** vamos amiga aleja el cuchillo de tu cuello y bájalo con cuidado –_Mindy intenta hacerla entrar en razón_–

**(Ariasu):** si vamos no hagas lucras solo baja el cuchillo y hablemos –_apoya a su amiga_–

**(Shifu):** hija por favor piensa en lo que quieres hacer –_habla completamente alterado_–

**(Mei):** por favor no lo hagas piensa en tus seres queridos –_intenta hacerle entrar en razón_–

**(Ryu):** vamos créeme cuando te digo que quitarte la vida no solucionara nada –_dice el ave moviendo sus plumas de arriba abajo_–

**(Asahi):** esto se pone interesante –_sonríe mientras mira la escena_–

**(Mifeng):** dejen que lo haga después de todo, eso jamás traerá de vuelta al panda, además no tiene las agallas para quitarse la vida –_la mira esperando haber que sucede si es que es capaz o solo dará un paso atrás_–

**(Tigresa):** ya no importa no tengo nada porque vivir –_apenas se iba a cortar el cuello cuando una mano con blanca con rayas negras la toma del hombro y su mano le quita el cuchillo y la arroja lejos_–

**(Tang):** Me sentiría igual si fuera tu, –_la mira a los ojos_– pero ya no tenemos la opción de quitarnos la vida, –_mira al suelo_– una vez en que empecemos a usar esto, –_aprieta el cuchillo en su mano sangrando_– se lo debemos a la gente que lucho con nosotros, debemos seguir viviendo, aunque tengamos que vivir el resto de nuestra vida, sin poder controlar nuestras extremidades o ver a los que amamos, –_aprieta el mago del cuchillo_– esa es mi repuesta y ¿tu respuesta? ¿Tigresa? –_Arroja el cuchillo enfrente de ella_–

**(Tigresa):** tú no lo entiendes perdí a la única persona que ame que me amaba, no sé qué hacer con mi vida –_se levanta del suelo para ver a Tang a los ojos jade que tiene_– no lo entiendes

**(Mifeng):** ¡Tang alto! ¡No lo hagas! –Tang s_e lanza sobre ella y la aprisiona con sus brazos_–

**(Tang):** yo si entiendo –_le limpia las lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos_– pero no quiero ver morir a ti, –_le susurra eso último_– mi hermano no soportaría que tú hicieras eso

**Tigresa estaba sin palabra alguna ni siquiera se movía, al igual que todos en el cuarto incluyendo a Mifeng, Tang se retira de la cocina, no sin antes decirte al oído de tigresa unas palabras –**_**po no se ha ido el sigue aquí y está en el palacio de jade–**_

**(Tang):** Mifeng que te trae aquí dime, acaso es una misión tan peligrosa que nos necesita a los dos –_lo mira y él se levanta de su ha ciento_–

**(Mifeng):** solo te diré que Leónidas está reclutando demonios asesinos además que está liberando presos peligrosos –_le dice con un tono frio pero con preocupación como si hubiera algo mas_–

**(Tang):** y eso es tan peligroso que nos llaman a los dos ¿porque? –_pregunta en tono sarcástico_–

**(Mifeng):** intenta reclutar a KL Hog –_solo con esa palabra, Tang traga grueso además que se causa un ambiente tenso_–

**(Tang):** KL Hog el demonio, dame cinco minutos y estaré listo para ir

**Continuara…**

**Hermano bee hasta aquí los dejare en suspenso una cosa deje un mensaje secreto en el del fic veamos quienes logran descubrir **

**Esta vez no contestare preguntas así que les debo una**

**Comenten pongas seguir y lean mucho pronto tendremos un personaje invitado al fic **

**(NADA DE SPOLERS)**


	9. En camino los monstruos del bosque

**Ninguno de los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenecen son propiedad de DreamWorks y al parecer también de viacom internacional inc.**

**Reglas para que le entiendan un poco a lo que escribo XD: []= pensamiento **= acciones ()= personaje —= destalles {}=nota**

**Hermano Bee: me sorprende de que nadie haiga encontrado el mensaje secreto del capitulo anterior, al final del capitulo les diré como encontrarlo.**

**CAPITULO 09: En Camino Los Monsturos Del Bosque **

**Minutos después de la discusión en la cocina Tang se dirigía a las habitaciones para prepararse para la misión, dejando a tigresa con una enorme duda por lo que le acaba de susurrar, tigresa solo se encontraba en el piso.**

**(Tigresa):** [¿Quién eres tú?, porque me has dicho esto] —_se limpia las lagrimas que tenía en el rostro_—

**(Shifu):** tigresa quiero que sepas que la razón por la que oculte la verdad fue… —_es interrumpido bruscamente_—

**(Tigresa):** ¡cállese! Durante años tuve una ira hacia los fénix, ¡porque creí que ellos habían matado a Po!, ¡pero resulta que ellos no tuvieron la culpa!, ¡y que fue leonadas sé que no le podemos poner un dedo en sima sin causar consecuencias al valle de la paz! —_grita enojada pero dando a notar que estaba triste_—

**(Shifu):** tigresa yo solo quería que vivieras tu vida sin dolor o ira en tu corazón que siguieras con ella —_dice en un tono de voz el cual distingue a un padre_—

**(Víbora):** tigresa solamente deja que te explique por… —_interrumpida pero no de una manera tan brusca_—

**(Tigresa):** Víbora no digas nada, como quieres que me relaje si la persona que ame fue asesinado, solamente quiero pensar las cosas un poco más claras —_empieza a retirarse de la cocina pero nota que la quieren seguir_— ¡Sola!

**Tigresa se dirige a sus habitaciones una vez en su habitación nota como Tang se encontraba preparando su equipaje, ella observa como empieza recolectar todas las armas que podía cargar, tigresa sigue observando de manera sigilosa y puede ver que el estaba alterado.**

**(Tang): **sé que me estas observando, maestra tigresa —_menciona sin siquiera verla_—

**(Tigresa):** escuche que esta misión es peligrosa, por lo que veo estas alterado —_lo dice de manera delicada, para no incomodarlo_—

**(Tang):** si lo estoy ese sujeto y yo tenemos historia, el era un cliente del lugar donde tenían recluidas a mi hermana y su amiga, junto con muchas más jóvenes *****_respiro_***** después de verlo saber de lo que era capas decidí que debía matarlo —_observa un cuchillo curveado_—

**(Tigresa):** escuche ¿que necesitan ayuda para esta misión? —_Dice de manera tímida_— [un momento porque lo dije de manera tímida] así que me ofrezco para ayudar

**(Tang): **¿Qué tú estás loca?, ¡¿tienes idea de lo que pasa con estas misiones?! —_dice algo alterado_—

**(Tigresa):** oye no te atrevas a decirme de esa manera de nuevo *mirada feroz*—_lo golpea en el hombro con su dedo índice_—

**(Tang):** ¡aun eso dolió! —_Se cubre el hombro_—

**(Tigresa): **no seas llorón apenas te toque —_se tapa la boca mientras, ambos se miran de manera extraña_— ese gemido de dolor me parece bastante familiar

**(Tang):** *nervioso* Bueno tal vez solo suena familiar (¡0-0!) [Mierda porque me queje mejor me lo hubiera aguantado] —_Se ponía nervioso al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba, por el hecho de que ella se le estaba acercando demasiado, y pelaje blanco no le ayudaba en nada_—

**(Tigresa):** no me pare que si ya te he odio antes pero ¿en dónde? —_la situación se estaba poniendo tensa y cuando pensó que iba a ocurrir algo más que pudiera delatarlo_—

**(Mifeng):** ¡Tang apresúrate tenemos que partir para ayer! —_entra a la habitación sin siquiera preguntar, viendo que tanto Tang (po) como tigresa estaban pegados_— si le quieres coquetear has que venga con nosotros

**(Tang):** que estás loco, mi hermana nos acompañara no ella —_menciona alterado, mientras clavaba la mirada en su hermana_—

**(Mifeng): **escucha Tang puede que tengamos el mismo rango, pero el encargado de la misión soy yo, además tu hermana se rehúsa a participar y ella se está ofreciendo no tenemos tiempo, así que maestra tigresa empaque sus cosas nos iremos en cinco minutos —_se retira esperando a que todos tomen sus cosas para dar comienzo a la misión_—

**(Tang):** no sabes en lo que te acabas de meter, esta misión es una misión suicida —_dice con enfado por su negligencia_—

**(Tigresa):** oye solo quiero acompañarlos para conócete mejor ¿creo que se los debo a ti y po? El hubiera deseado que me llevara bien con su hermano, además así sirve que te cuento más acerca de tu hermano, ¿Por qué quieres saber cómo era el verdad? —_lo deja con la pregunta tal como él lo hiso_—

**Minutos después de que tomaran su ropa y en el caso de Tang mas armas que ropa, se dirigían fuera del palacio de jade para empezar la misión, pero antes de retirarse tanto Shifu como los demás notaron que tigresa los acompañaría.**

**(Shifu):** tigresa ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —_pregunta tanto intrigado como enojado_—

**(Tigresa): **simple maestro Shifu acompañare a Tang en esta misión para ayudarlos —_dice como escusa pero lo que en verdad quería era saber porque tenían tanta similitud Tang y po_—

**(Shifu):** solo ten cuidado hija odiaría que algo te pasara ¿ustedes la cuidaran verdad? —_Pregunta preocupado por si hija_—

**(Mifeng):** ni lo crea ella debe cuidarse solo —_se retira bajando las escaleras, sin ponerle atención a nadie_— los espero en la entrada del valle de la paz

**(Tang):** puede que el no la cuide pero le doy mi palabra de honor que la traerá con vida —_hace una reverencia_—

**(Shifu):** bien espero que la traigan sana y salva —_deja escapar el aire que tenía en sus plumones_—

**(Tang): **hey dije vida nunca dije que no saldría herida en esta misión, que acaso no entiende la definición de traerla con vida —_mira de manera desconsidera al maestro, pero al mismo tiempo con burla_—

**(Los cinco):** Ah (0o0) —_estaban boquiabiertos de lo que acababa de decir_—

**(Shifu):** como te atreves —_apenas iba aponerle unos golpes al tigre por irrespetuoso cuando tigresa interviene_—

**(Tigresa):** tranquilos estaré bien después de todo soy una maestra y guerrera del kung fu… —_hay un silencio incomodo_—

**(Tang):** ¿Qué sucede? —_pregunta ya que todos los maestros hicieron del silencio algo muy incomodo_—

**(Tigresa): **nada solo que fue lo mismo que dijo po, antes de irnos a esa misión —_mira al suelo triste pero Tang le pone su pata en el hombro_—

**(Tang):** bien no hay más tiempo que perder, además no hay que recordar momentos tristes del pasado sino los buenos —la jala del brazo para apresurarla—

**(Tigresa):** hey oye ¡¿cuál es la prisa?! —_Pregunta mientras siente como la jalan de una forma cómica para los que veían_—

**(Tang):** simple entre más tardemos en llegar más gente inocente morirá a manos de ese cerdo demonio —_tigresa se calla y decide irse_—

**Tang y tigresa se encontraban bajando las escaleras del palacio de jade, para poder dar comienzo a la misión, tigresa empieza a sentirse incomoda Tang solo parecía estar preocupado por algo, por lo cual tigresa deduce que puede ser su seguridad.**

**(Tigresa):** descuida no me pasara nada —_sonríe demostrando confianza_—

**(Tang):** no es eso lo que me preocupa —_sigue caminando_— si no el hecho de que el señor ping, ya me ve como un hijo debo hablar con él antes de irme

**(Tigresa):** ¿Por qué? Dime acaso ya te dice… (-_-) —_Le interrumpe la molesta voz que suele usar Ping_—

**(Ping):** hola hijo —_sonríe alegre a su dirección_— (-˽-)

**(Tigresa):** eso responde mi pregunta (0_0) —_se sorprende que tan rápido lo aceptara como hijo y también le surgía la idea de que Mindy sería igual_— hola ping veo que ya acepta a Tang como hijo

**(Ping):** claro no están peludo como po, huele mal además es feo, pero es hermano de po así igual lo quiero —_sonríe mientras trae una maleta_—

**(Tang):** bueno señor ping… —_interrumpido por el mismo_—

**(Ping):** vamos que formalidad dime papa —_sonríe de nuevo, esa alegría que sentía por tener a su hijo de nuevo consigo_—

**(Tang):** bueno papa como le dije la primera vez que nos vimos yo soy alguien que viaja mucho por sus misiones —_espera la respuesta del ganso_—

**(Ping):** si lo recuerdo —_lo mira detenidamente para saber si le decía la verdad_— ok entiendo

**(Tang): **bien me iré por unos días, dígale a Mindy que no se puede ir del valle de la paz hasta que regrese, y si muero que ella se muera en este pueblo por qué no la quiero ver fuera de aquí —_recibe un sartenazo de ping_ — ¡AH!, ESO DUELE

**(Tigresa): **[de donde rayos saco el sartén que no vi que lo tenía consigo] (0_0)

**(Ping):** no te atrevas a decir eso ya perdí a mi hijo una vez no lo perderé de nuevo —_golpea el sartén con sus plumas para preparar un segundo golpe_—

**(Tang):** bien papa entiende una cosa en esta misión me enfrentara a un demonio peligroso —_menciona con seriedad, mientras su cara se torna algo enojada_— pero no planeo morir y ahora no habrá quien me mate [además ahora no soy el torpe panda que era antes]

**(Ping):** bien entonces ten un muy buen viaje —_sonríe y mira a tigresa_— tigresa tu lo acompañaras

**(Tigresa):** si los acompañare la misión, dicen que necesitan mucha ayuda —_sonríe aunque ella por alguna razón quería estar cercas de Tang_—

**(Ping):** bien pero ten cuidado y cuida de Tang es lo último que queda de po, adiós —_se retira sin decir más_— [que tienes planeado po] *sonrisa traviesa*

**(Tigresa):** bien adiós señor ping —_se dirige a la salida cuando se detiene de golpe y observa que hay un letrero en el restaurante_— ¡¿próxima reinauguración?!

* * *

**Tigresa y Tang se retiran a la entrada del valle de la paz en donde Mifeng los esperaba, ya encaminados lejos del valle de la paz caminaron de manera rápida, pero tigresa al estar en sus pensamiento se atrasaba lo que causo que Mifeng le llamara la atención para sacarla de sus pensamientos.**

**(Mifeng):** ¡oye gata con rayas en frente donde podamos verte! —_Grita enfadado y lanzándole malas vibras_— [no entiendo porque la trajo prefiero a la tonta de Mindy por lo menos ella no se atrasa]

**(Tang):** (-_-) ya déjala o prefieres que esa misión sea solo para dos… un momento ¿Por qué es que necesitamos a una mujer si pudo acompañarnos Ryu? —_Lanza la pregunta combinado con una mirada de enfado—_

**(Tigresa):** oye es verdad ¿porque necesitan a una mujer? —_Hace el mismo tono que acaba de hacer Tang_—

**(Mifeng):** es simple tienen una cuartada para estar en la posada en donde vamos a ir, yo solo seré un apoyo extra, para el momento del conflicto con KL Hog, además solo entrare a la posada en el momento en que encuentres a KL Hog —_revela mientras caminaba_—

**(Tigresa):** un momento entonces ¿cuál es nuestra cuartada que nosotros tenemos? —_pregunta molesta de que le oculten algo_—

**(Mifeng):** simple son un apareja en su luna de miel —_se retira sin decir ni mas, pero apenas iba a tener un reclamo extiende su dedo hacia arriba_— y si no les gusta la idea, pueden retirarse de nuevo al valle de la paz

**(Tang):** espera Mifeng no puedes poner la a tigresa en una situación así… —_estaba a punto de continuar con sus quejas cuando interrumpe tigresa_—

**(Tigresa):** no está bien lo hare pero *_mira a Tang_* ni se te ocurra propasarte conmigo esto es una misión así que patas y labios alejados de mi en todo momento —_el tono de voz de tigresa fue lo suficiente mente rudo como para dejarlo en claro_—

**(Tang):** si me aquedado suficientemente claro (0-0) —_dice algo aterrado por el tono de voz que uso_—

**(Mifeng): **creo que a Tang le quedo bien claro bueno sigamos —_sonríe mirando la expresión que tenía Tang en el rostro_—

**Durante el camino todo fue calma todo estaba muy callado y silencioso, era tan silencio que hasta tigresa no lo soportaba, ya se habían separado del valle de la paz parios kilómetros en el bosque de los susurros, debido a que nadie iniciaba una conversación tigresa decido que ella sería la primera en hablar.**

**(Tigresa):** así que ¿ustedes son los mejores del clan fénix? —_Pregunta esperando no incomodar más la situación silenciosa_ —

**(Mifeng):** si somos lo más alto a lo que puede llegar un asesino fénix —_dice con orgullo_,_ pero hace un gesto con la mano_— aunque no basta con ser un asesino cruel después de todo Tang apenas le hacía daño a alguien en sus misiones, por lo menos hasta hace unos meces

**(Tigresa):** ¿a qué te refieres con eso? —_la duda se hiso presente, Tang se adelanta unos pasos_—

**(Mifeng):** veras la misión era ver por qué la aldea de pandas de las montañas había mandado un mensaje, para no ser la historia larga sus compañeros necesitaban refuerzos ya que nos enfrentaríamos a todos los asesinos de Kl Hog —_Tang se detiene de golpe, y coloca su mano enfrente de ellos para evitar que den un paso_—

**(Tang):** sh… cállense, pueden escucharlo —_apunta a unos árboles de distancia_—

**Mifeng en funda sus guadañas listo para lo que se aproxima, tigresa un se queda en duda de lo que suceda, cuando de la nada de los arbustos sale una leopardo cargando un bebe en sus brazos.**

**(Leopardo):** por favor ayúdenme *llorando* alguien me quiera matar —_cae al piso víctima del cansancio se notaba que había corrido mucho_—

**(Tigresa):** escucha estas a salvo con nosotros te… —_cuando estaba a punto de acercarse para consolarla para que dejara de llorar es interrumpida por Mifeng_—

**(Mifeng):** mire mujer no me importa que la persigo un tipo borracho, un asesino o un ejército tenemos una misión y la cumpliremos rápido —_dice bruscamente y sin consideración por la situación de la mujer_— ahora valla de mi vista

**(Tigresa):** cómo puedes ser así no ves que ella está pasando por mucho Tang dile —_mira a Tang y el solo se acerca a la leopardo_—

**(Leopardo):** por favor no se qué hacer se los ruego —_llora mientras sujeta a su bebe_— por lo menos salve a mi bebe es lo único que les pido

**(Tang):** dices que quieres que salvemos a tu bebe y te dejemos a ti aquí ¿para posiblemente morir? —_La mira los ojos para luego ver que iba a dar su respuesta_—

**(Leopardo):** si prefiero que él se salve… que yo sabiendo que tuve que dar su vida…*_salen lagrimas de sus ojos_* por favor —_llora de nuevo estas vez con suficiente ruido como para que la encuentren_—

**(Tang):**entienda no podemos salirnos de esta misión así que no podemos protegerla ni a usted ni a su hijos, pero eso no quiere decir que no nos podemos retrasar un poco como para matar a los que la están siguiendo _—se escuchan unos rugidos fuertes Tang decide tomar bruscamente del brazo y la pone detrás de tigresa—_por cierto como se llama

**(Leopardo): **me llamo Chiyoko gracias

**(Mifeng):** siempre metiéndonos en donde no nos incumbe además de salir de la misión principal —_sonríe ante la ironía y la situación en la que se estaban metiendo_—

**(Tang):** si ya sabes cómo somos entonces para que vinimos los Siwáng a esta misión —_saca dos navajas y se pone en posición para atacar con ellas_— maestra tigresa podría proteger a Chiyoko y su bebe

**(Tigresa):** cuenta con ello, dinos ¿Quién te está persiguiendo? —_dice mientras intentaba tranquilizarla ya que se aferraba a su bebe_—

**(Chiyoko):** no lo sé son unos tigres muy grandes, querían comerse a mi bebe —_revela llorando mientras sujetaba fuertemente a su bebe, para evitar que se lo arrebataran_—

**(Mifeng):** díganos los tigres que te atacaron tenían caras como de leones —_menciona de forma nerviosa_—

**(Leopardo):** si *llora* pero eran realmente enormes —_dice asustada y sorprendida de que adivinaron como eran_—

**(Mifeng):** Tang prepárate, tigresa esconde con la leopardo y su bebe lejos lo más lejos posible, Tang prepárate estamos a punto de tener una guerra aquí —_Tang no entiende hasta el momento que Mifeng lo mira y se pone una máscara_—

**(Tang):** en serio después de la última vez Leónidas a mandado a sus monstruos… —_bruscamente Tang recibe una patada de Mifeng alejándolo para evitar que una Naginata que fue arrojada como si fuera una lanza lo atravesara_—

**(Tang):** ¿qué demonios? ¡Ligres! —_Grito con fuerza de los arbustos salieron seis felinos gigantes_—

**De los arboles salen un grupo de Ligre felinos que median 4 metros de alto con un peso aproximado de 500 kg con colas y patas cortas además que llevaban unas armaduras y armas extranjeras que eran provenientes de Japón.**

{Enserio busquen referencias a los Ligre verán que en realidad son así excepto las armaduras eso lo agregue yo}

**(Ligre1):** miren la leopardo que corrió con nuestra cena —_mira al bebe en sus brazos_—

**(Ligre2):** les diré que ágamos un trato no les aremos mucho daño, pero a cambio queremos a esa leopardo y su bebe —_sonríe mientras remojaba sus labios con su lengua_—

**(Tigresa):** ¡jamás les daremos a este bebe! —_Tang se levante del suelo y pone la mano en alto para callar a tigresa_—

**(Tang):** claro que les daremos al bebe junto con su madre —_coloca la mano en su espada, al igual que Mifeng en el mango de su hoz_—

**(Chiyoko):** creí que me ayudarían no que me entregarían —_llora pensando que las personas a las que le había pedido ayudarla la entregarían_—

**(Tigresa):** [_Tang no hablaras enserio porque lo haces creí que la defenderías_]

**(Tang):** lo harán sobre nuestros cadáveres —_Tang iba a toma su espada pero la rodilla del Ligre lo golpea alejando lo lejos, Tang clava la espada en el piso para frenar_—

**(Ligre):** chicos parece que tendremos que ensuciarnos las manos antes de llegar con KL Hog —_sonríe mientras toma su Naginata y golpea la punta contra el piso—_

**(Tang):** genial justo cuando pensé que tendría que ser fácil —_Tang se empieza a levantar del suelo_—

* * *

**Combate**

**(Mifeng):** muy bien mostrémosles lo que un fénix negro es capaz de hacer —_lanza su guadaña a un Ligre haciendo que retroceda_— quien será el primero en morir

**(Ligre líder):** con que muy confiado te matare —_le lanza un golpe alegándolo_—

**(Mifeng):** —_Susa sus Kama para clavarla en el piso y así parar_— valla esto será interesante

**(Ligres):** acaba con el iremos por la leopardo y también por ese tigre puede que nos divertimos un rato con ella —_sonríe mientras se acerca recibiendo un corte profundo de Mifeng quien de la nada había llegado enfrente de ellos_—

**(Mifeng): **que acaso no entienden que ustedes son mis oponentes —_toma sus Kamas que tenía en sus manos clavándoselas fuertemente en sus cabezas básicamente enterándolos en el suelo_— pensé que durarían más

**(Ligre líder):** miserable es eran mis hermanos —_toma su espada la cual era enorme y ataca rápido_—

**El ataque del Ligre era más fuerte que los enemigos rutinarios a los cuales Mifeng ya se había acostumbrado a combatir, atacando en el costado derecho el cual fue bloqueado con la guadaña-hoz que tenía en mano, el Ligre hace un ataca haciendo un taca hacia abajo siendo esquivado por Mifeng haciéndose hacia atrás, el Ligre prepara otro ataque con todas sus fuerzas Mifeng lo cubre poniendo el mango de su guadaña para cubrir la espada, el Ligre intenta someter la presión para hacerlo caer Mifeng responde poniendo sus pies para levantarse ganarle haciéndole caer de espaldas para atacar con varios cortes su espalda, Mifeng hace otro corte y lo arroja hacia arriba y darle una patada para alejarlo.**

**(Mifeng): **enserio pero creía que darían mas pelea —_mira decepcionado al Ligre_–

**(Ligre líder): **ya verás con quien te estás metiendo —_corre a hacia él y comienza de nuevo a atacar_—

**Los ataques con la espada cada vez se vuelven más difíciles que bloque ya que ataca de manera dura y sin descanso, Mifeng vuelve a usar su mango para bloquear el ataque del Ligre, lo impulsa hacia atrás hace un salto cayendo detrás de él atacándolo, cuando iba a realizar el segundo ataque el Ligre toma la hoz de Mifeng y lo arroja lejos, Mifeng saca de la parte baja del mango de su hoz una punta y sale corriendo hacia él.**

**(Ligre líder):** te matare y me comeré hasta tus huesos —_el ataca atravesando el cuerpo de Mifeng con su espada al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía_—…como lo hiciste

**(Mifeng):** sabes mi ventaja aquí es que yo no puedo morir tan fácil además que debes apuntar bien tu arma —_se hace a un lado demostrando que el arma no lo había tocado si no que estuvo a un dado de su costado sacando la punta de la hoz del interior del Ligre_—

**(Ligre líder):** yo no puedo perder se supone que soy el mejor de los seis —_comienza a rastrarse en el suelo en un intento de huir_—

**(Mifeng):** a donde crees que vas —_toma su hoz y la inserta en la espalda del Ligre y lo levanta dejándolo colgado con la guadaña atravesando su cuerpo_—

**(Ligre líder):** que… rayos… son…*_tos_*… ustedes —_pregunta mientras escupe sangre de su boca_—

**(Mifeng):** somos los Siwáng los mejores fénix que hay —_sonríe mientras le toma de la cabeza y lo jala lejos de su guadaña para luego arremeter contra el cortándole su cabeza_—

**Antes de que Tang se logra levantar del todo del suelo de la patada que el Ligre le dio este corre a hacia donde él se encontraba atacando con la hoja de la Naginata, Tang logra esquivarla haciéndose a un lado, apenas se empieza a levantar recibe un ataque con el otro extremo de la Naginata pero logra esquivarlo a pocos instantes, el Ligre hace un giro con la Naginata en el estomago en el mango, apenas se levanta se acerca el Ligre por detrás y lo vuelve a golpear pero con la hoja de la Naginata.**

**(Tang):** demonios es muy rápido —_gira su cabeza adonde él se encontraba el Ligre para ver que había saltado para poder clavarle la hoja de la Naginata_—

**Tang se empuja con sus manos logrando el poder moverse a la derecha para evitar que la Naginata lo parta a la mitad, el Ligre intenta atacar de nuevo pero Tang tomando su espada responde el ataque bloqueando la hoja de la Naginata, Tang hace un salto para golpear la Naginata hacia abajo, el Ligre toma su arma con fuerza y empieza a dar una serie de ataques con fuerza de izquierda a derecha que son bloqueados por la espada de jade que tenia Tang con la espada de jade de Tang.**

**(Ligre): **no peleas nada mal para ser un debilucho —_se ríe de manera ofensiva mientras sigue sus ataques_—

**(Tang):** tu también no lo haces nada mal, pero te falta paciencia y disciplina —_eso enfurece al Ligre el cual empieza a lanzar mas fuertes sus ataques—_

**El Ligre hace un giro de muñecas para hacer que su Naginata golpe con un tremenda fuerza haciendo que Tang le cueste trabajo bloquear el ataque, Tang salta parta evitar un ataque por parte del Ligre que fue lanzado hacia sus piernas esquivando por pocos instantes, apenas empieza a levantarse el Ligre lanza un ataque desde arriba de él, Tang empuña su espada con fuerza y la coloca enfrente de él para bloquear el ataque y realizar un corte haciendo que la Naginata pierda su punta.**

**(Ligre): **esta era mí arma favorita pagaras por eso —_lo mira con una rabia al mismo tiempo que saca sus colmillos_—

**(Tang):** espero que aceptes tu muerte como pago —_eso enfurece todavía más al Ligre el cual ruge con fuerza_—

**El Ligre lo mira con rabia y prepara de nuevo un ataque, Tang hace un giro con sus manos para esquivar un ataque del Ligre el cual por la fuerza del ataque clava su arma en el piso rompiéndola, apenas toma los retos de su arma cuando Tang le llama su atención. **

**(Tang):** sabes lo gracioso de la ira es que dejas que te consuma y al poco tiempo… —_Tang corre hacía el con la espada en la mano le corta el pie desde la rodilla haciendo que caiga_—…todo lo pierdes de vista

**Tang efectúa un salto y corta la cabeza del Ligre separándola de su cuerpo, mientras el Ligre mira en por pocos instantes el hombre que lo había matado uno de sus compañeros Ligres mira como lo asesinaron y toma una ballesta de impacto empezando a lanzar flechas hacia su dirección. **

**(Tang): **demonios que no pueden jugar con otra persona —_dice mientras corre para esquivar las flechas_—

{No se qué tantas flechas le caben a una ballestas ya que la serie la ballesta del general sin parecía no acabarse}

**Tang corre de un lado a otro esquivando las flechas que al impactar con los arboles estos quedan hechos astillas, de un momento a otro Tang se acerca al Ligre y le lanza la espada, el Ligre logra esquivar la espada haciendo que su hombro sea lo único herido, Tang salta cayendo sobre él mientras que el pone sus manos detrás de él en sus cintas toma dos pistolas piratas poniéndolas en la cara del Ligre mientras tras jala del gatillo dándole cuatro disparos dos por cada pistola atravesando su cabeza mientras se alejaba del cuerpo del Ligre ya muerto.**

**(Tang): **sabes muchos piensan que ustedes son indestructible pero solo son más fuerte y grandes pero yo soy más fuerte y listo que ustedes —_toma su espada del suelo y la apunta a donde se encontraba el último Ligre_—

**(Ligre): **no me importa cómo fue que mataste a mis compañeros yo no seré tan fácil de matar—_el retrocede tres pasos mientras sus manos que temblaban e intentaban tomar su arma_—

**(Tang):** sabes qué es lo que estas sintiendo, ese sentimiento es miedo —_sonríe mientras empuña su arma con fuerza y la baja al suelo_—

**El último Ligre que quedaba vivo empieza a correr hacia Tang con su espada en mano para matarlo, Tang solo lo mira detenidamente mientras se acerca cada vez mas prepara su ataque y cuando esta lo suficiente mente cercas hace un ataque rápido cortándole las piernas al mismo tiempo que hace un giro para cortarle un brazo y darle una patada para rogarlo lejos.**

_**Fin del combate**_

* * *

**(Tang):** bien qué bueno que acabo bueno continuemos con nuestro viaje Mifeng —_lo mira a tigresa la cual estaba sorprendida pero quien estaba aun más sorprendida era Chiyoko _—

**(Tigresa):** ¿Qué cómo? ¿Cuándo? —_Tigresa estaba completamente confundida de cómo vencieron sin ninguna dificultar a esos monstruos— _[esos guerreros ni yo podría enfrentarlos pero como ellos que ellos pudieron sin dificultad]

**(Tang): **ja sabes eso si fue algo complicado pero no tanto como los era esta misión—_sonría mientras tomas sus cosas del suelo donde los había dejado_— gracias por cuidar a Chiyoko

**(Chiyoko): **¡gracias! —_Corre y abraza a Mifeng como agradecimiento por salvarle la vida el cual no esperaba para nada ese abrazo_—

**(Mifeng):** gracias señora, bueno dígame ¿donde está su aldea fue atacada por ellos? —_pregunta de forma educada_—

**(Chiyoko): **no ellos me atacaran a mí mientras me dirigía a mi aldea** —**_dice mientras empieza a dirigirse al bosque_—

**(Mifeng):** espere yo la escoltare hasta su aldea por si se encuentran mas Ligres en el bosque no quiere que esto suceda de nuevo verdad —_la mira esperando su respuesta mientras recogía sus armas_—

**(Chiyoko): **me gustaría, si algo le sucedería a mí bebe no lo soportaría —_mira tiernamente a su bebe_— mi aldea se encuentra al sur por el rio a tres días de aquí, adonde se dirigen ustedes

**(Mifeng):** al norte por las montanas en la posada de la familia Gao a una hora de aquí *_la mira triste_* bien Tang yo acompañare a nuestra amiga a su aldea, la posada se encuentra por este camino llegaran cerca de una hora—_dice mientras toma su ultima arma de la cabeza del Ligre_—

**(Tang): **y donde se encuentra esa posada —_tigresa que estaba enfrente se golpea en la frente_—

**(Mifeng):** en el norte por las montanas se encuentra en la parte baja de la montaña —_dice en un tono de enfado_— bien los veo en tres días, recuerda Tang apenas encuentres a KL Hog no lo enfrentes solo

**(Tigresa):** espera ¿que acaso KL Hog no lo reconocerá al verlo me refiero ni siquiera lleva un disfraz? —_pregunta de manera alarmada y mira a Tang quien solo evita su mirada_—

**(Mifeng):** no lo creo cuando KL Hog lo vio está cubierto de sangre básicamente no se dio a notar que era un tigre de blanco y negro solo un tigre —_se retira escoltando a Chiyoko a su hogar desapareciendo en los arboles_—

**(Tang):** bueno tigresa parece que estamos solos, el resto de la misión —_volverá a ver a tigres a la cual lo miraba de una manera aterrada_— oye lo de estar cubierto de sangre solamente fue por el hecho de que tuve que matar mucha gente para salvar a mi hermana y su novia

**(Tigresa):** ok lo entiendo espera un momento dime como que…

**Mientras tanto en el valle de la paz mono intentaba conquistar a Mindy dándole flores, ya que acaba de tener un bañarse con Ariasu. **

**(Mantis): **de seguro tú no podrás hacer que ella salga con tico te digo que está muy por encima de tu nivel —_dice en un tono de burla_— mira ya está saliendo del baño

**(Mono):** hola Mindy mira te he traído unas flores… —_sonríe de manera coqueta_—

**(Mindy):** gracias eres muy dulce —_le da un beso en la frente_ _se retira mostrando que la parte de atrás de su cuerpo no estaba cubierta por la toalla_—

**(Ariasu):** que no se te ocurra nada pervertido entendiste —_lo mira con rabieta al mismo tiempo que se notaba que ella tampoco tenía cubierta su parte trasera_—

**(Mono):** voy a tener una cita con Mindy estoy seguro de eso estoy seguro —sonreí triunfante de lo que dice—

**(Mantis):** hagamos una apuesta quien logre salir primero con Mindy se gana… —_son interrumpidos por Ryu quien pasaba_—

**(Ryu):** si saben que Mindy y Ariasu son lesbianas verdad —_dice con una sonrisa en la cara_—

**(Mono mantis):** ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Continuara…**

_**Hermano bee: bueno como estuvo el capitulo espero que bien y aquí no le haya gustado que se lancé de un puente**_

_**Ya notaron que puse una pareja yuri en el fic verdad, los reto a que me adivinen a que anime hace referencia**_

_**Otra cosa si veo 10 Reviews hay nuevo cap. mañana bueno cuando vea 10 lo actualizo debido a amenazas**_

_**Atentamente el creador del fic **_

_**Hermano bee técnico escritor titulado en escritura de la antigüedad para parafos ficticios en etapas posmodernas de titulo triple de Harvard**_


	10. Nosotros creamos nuestros demonios

**Ninguno de los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenecen son propiedad de DreamWorks y al parecer también de viacom internacional inc.**

**Reglas para que le entiendan un poco a lo que escribo XD: []= pensamiento **= acciones ()= personaje —= destalles {}=nota**

**Hermano Bee: bueno 10 reviews aquí esta el capitulo 10 oficialmente se cierra el proceso de meter personajes en este fic, en este capitulo aparecerán un personaje de un fic que me gusta de un amigo mío así que se bienvenido como personaje invitado personaje invitado de otro fic**

**Nota cada palabra dicha por el personaje fue escrita por su único creador **_**Pyro phoenix-bird **_

**Capitulo 10: "Nosotros creamos nuestros propios demonios" **

**Después de la derrota sufrida por los soldados Ligres uno quedo vivo arrastrándose hasta llegar el campamento de Ligres, para alertar lo ocurrido del desino que acababan de tener a sus compañeros y el que el futuramente tendrá, sus superiores salen en busca de su líder para avisar del ataque que sufrieron.**

**(León): **mi señor, el grupo de Ligres que envió a enlistar aKL Hog para el ejército están muertos

**(Leónidas): **¡¿que como que los mataron?! ¡Eran seis Ligres!, ¡los fénix no pueden con esa clase de poder! ¿Quién lo hizo?

**(León): **sígame su alteza —_extiende la mano para que lo siga_—

**Camina dirección en donde se encontraba el Ligre herido está en su lecho de muerte, le faltaba su brazo derecho y sus dos pies además de su cola, todo había sido portado con un precisión asombrosa.**

**(Leónidas): **que sucede soldado dímelo cual fue el ejercito que te hiso esto —_le sujeta la mano_—

**(Ligre moribundo):** no fue un ejército fue solo un tigre y apenas sobreviví —_dice entre quejidos, escupiendo sangre_—

**(Leónidas):** ¿quien fue ese tigre? ¡Dímelo! —_grita enfadado para que le diga_—

**(Ligre moribundo):** no sé quien fue pero este tigre no era normal, este era un tigre de blanco y negro además estaba acompañado de Mifeng y una tigresa, creo que era la misma del palacio de jade de hace dos años, se dirigían a pelear con KL Hog —_con esas últimas palabras muere_—

**(Leónidas):** genial a hora donde podre encontrar a un general con el poder de demoniaco que tenía KL Hog —_dice enfadado ya que si ese tigre logro matar a seis Ligres era obvio que podrían matar al demonio cerdo_—

**(León):** señor yo conozco a alguien con incluso más fuerza que Kl Hog, además tiene cierto odio hacia los maestros del valle de la paz —_menciona el Ligre mientras mira a su rey_—

**(Leónidas):** ¿bien sabes donde esta verdad? —_Pregunta intrigado de no saber quién era ese sujeto_—

**(León):** si me señor sé donde se encuentra —_menciona con temor_—

**(Leónidas):** entonces manda a un mensajero por él, ¡y no vuelvas a menos que vengas con el de lo contrario pasaras a ser mi nuevo tapete! —_grita enojado y amenazante_—

**Dicho mas el León se dirigió por órdenes Leónidas que gracias a su fuerza solo tardo unas horas en llegar a un valle abandonado en él cual se encontraba allí podía reclutar al demonio que necesitaban y entre las casas hay una con una fogata, dentro vemos a un dragón de komodo el cual le faltaba el brazo izquierdo.**

**(Mensajero): **tú eres **Kwan el fenómeno** mi rey exige hablar contigo —_dice sin ningún respeto a el_—

**(Kwan): **solo dime Kwan, fenómeno es solo un apodo de mal gusto —_dice en tono de enojo_—

**(Mensajero): **¡no importa cómo te llames mi amo/rey te exige no te ordena hablar con él! —_Le ordena como si fuera su superior_—

**(Kwan): **—_toma una alabarda, se lanza contra el mensajero estrellándolo en la pared y lo apunta con la lanza_—a mí nadie me dice que hacer, dame una razón por la cual no deba matarte, y que valga la pena

**(Mensajero): **mi amo él quiere una audiencia ya que tienen un enemigo en común

**(Kwan): **tengo muchos enemigos, la verdad ni vale la pena matarlos

**(Mensajero):** estos proceden del valle de la paz solo se eso por favor no me mates solo soy un mensajero—_una lanza gigante atraviesa al mensajero_— déjeme ir si no desea ir entonces…

**(Monstruo): **eres débil no eres leal a nuestro rey —_sonríe de forma placentera_—

**(Kwan): **¿quién eres tú? –_Mira hacia atrás y observa a un león con cuernos en su cabeza_—

**(Monstruo): **soy una especie de demonio me llamo nian—_levanta un hacha gigante_—fui condenado por los dioses, por intentar matar a un pueblo protegido por dioses, ahora solo les sirvo a un guerrero que es capaz de vencer hasta esos mismos dioses—_el Demonio tenía unos cuernos los cuales sobresalían de su cabeza_—

**(Kwan):** yo soy Kwan, antiguo alumno del maestro Oogway y poseedor del poder oscuro del dragón negro, la fuerza más poderosa en el mundo

**(Nian):** la segunda después de mi amo el fue capaz de matar al guerrero dragón y salir impune de cualquier tipo de arresto o daño, ya habrás ido hablar del asesinato del guerrero

**(Kwan):** oí ciertas cosas, el guerrero más fuerte de kung fu quien derroto a mi antiguo compañero Tai Long y salvo a china de lord shen, fue asesinado por el emperador Leónidas, entonces él es tu amo, tu oferta es tentadora pero lo repito tengo muchos enemigos tanto en el valle de la paz como en e china, Japón y partes de korea y la verdad no vale la pena ir por ellos, quien es si debo saber

**(Nian):** te daré una opción o vienes conmigo o nunca podrás vengarte de quien te quito ese brazo —_sonríe y se da media vuelta para esperar su respuesta_— además estoy seguro que esos años de prisión fueron un verdadero favor, como para que no te quieres vengarte de ella

**(Kwan):** ¿la maestra tigresa?

**(Nian):** puede ser, eso no lo sabrás a menos que me sigas para ver a mi rey **—**_sigue caminando sin verlo_**—**

**(Kwan):** ... espera

**(Nian):** —_se detiene_— bien tú respuesta el tiempo de mi rey es valioso...

**(Kwan):** yo te llevo —_hace esfuerzo y de repente de su espalda salen 2 grandes alas de dragón_— cortesía del poder oscuro

**(Nian):** bien yo te diré el camino una cosa antes de cargarme soy algo pesado

**(Kwan):** los dragones de komodo son más fuertes que los tigres, tengo 15 veces la fuerza de un dragón de komodo normal aunque tenga solo un brazo

**(Nian):** solo sigue mis indicaciones y llegaremos en unos minutos

**(Kwan):** ok, te recomiendo que no te sueltes, me gusta volar rápido y alto, ¿qué tan alto? a una altura que si caes morirás por el frio antes de tocar el suelo y al impactar inmediatamente te hace licuado

**(Nian):** tomare en cuenta tu advertencia pero yo soy un demonio así que no se me mata tan fácil

**Tras varios minutos de estar volando a una gran velocidad llegan a las montañas en donde se encontraban los Ligre junto con su rey.**

**(Kwan): **—_aterrizando_— extrañaba volar, estirar las alas, 20 años en prisión no fue nada lindo

**(Nian):** antes de ver a mi rey debo decirte varias cosas, uno: no lo mires a los ojos lo toma como desafío, dos: el debe hablar primero y tu no debes hablar si él no te habla primero además que debes cuidar tu tono, tres: no seas insolente

**(Kwan):** si, si claro no verlo no hablar y no ser insolente ahora vete —_le disparo un rayo oscuro que lo manda a volar, luego va con Leónidas_—

**(Leónidas):** tu eres Kwan he oído hablar mucho de ti permite presentarme —_hace una reverencia_— mí hombre es Leónidas rey del imperio de los leones

**(Kwan):** un placer, me contrataste ¿como para qué?

**(Leónidas):** contratarte no te quiero como aliado, para enfrentar a un enemigo en común "el palacio de jade"

**(Kwan):** por culpa de la maestra tigresa me pudrí en prisión por 20 años, está bien te ayudaré pero con una condición... yo mato a tigresa

**(Leónidas):** por que matarla cuando la puedes causar algo peor que la muerte

**(Kwan):** ¿a qué punto quieres llegar?

**(Leónidas):** sabes porque ella termino sola como especie, te lo diré yo asesine a su pueblo me lleve a sus mujeres

**(Kwan):** ... ¿y? ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que dijiste?

**(Leónidas):** imagina esto un ejército de Ligres, capaces de acatar tus órdenes sin dudar de ellas, su padre y yo hemos tenido una lucha desde hace años, ¿por qué matarla? cuando puede hacer que tenga una vida de dolor sufrimiento y tristeza, después de todo ya le quite el único amor que le correspondió

**(Kwan):** ... mmm, creo que esa es una buena idea, haré que sufra lo que yo sufrí al estar en prisión por más de 20 años, y también pagará por amputarme un brazo

**(Leónidas):** entonces serás el general de mi ejército

**(Kwan):** cuenta conmigo león

**(Leónidas):** bienvenido a mi ejercito Kwan el demonio

**(Kwan):** soy solo Kwan

**(Leónidas):** lo que tu digas, pero me da igual, no eres un ser vivo ya, antes de que te retires debo decirte que hay alguien peligro, que no le teme a la muerte ya fue capaz de matar a cinco Ligres míos el solo al mismo tiempo

**(Kwan):** y ¿quién es ese alguien?

**(Leónidas):** ese es el punto el único hombre que sobre vivió al regreso sin sus piernas y su brazo derecho me dijo que él era un tigre de blanco y negro

**(Kwan):** tus guerreros solo son gatitos tiernos comparados conmigo, tengo un poder que nadie puede superar, soy el nuevo acreedor del poder del dragón oscuro

**(Leónidas):** entonces tráeme su corazón palpitante y su cuerpo desangrado o vivo para que lo haga yo mismo

**(Kwan):** y que recibiré a cambio, no creas que lo haré gratis

**(Leónidas):** él se encuentra en el palacio de jade, puedes hacer lo que gustes con ellos pero tráeme vivo a la felina

**(Kwan):** eso no es suficiente, te traeré viva a la felina, pero no completa, quiero que me dejes mutilarle un brazo, sería para estar a mano con ella

**(Leónidas):** como la traigas no me importa pero viva

**(Kwan):** hicimos negocios —_se dan la mano en señal de trato hecho_—

**(Leónidas):** [no te imaginas que aunque seas el eradlo del dragón negro hay un mal superior a él]entonces ve llévate algunos de tus nombre comandante Kwan

**(Kwan):** —_desplegando sus alas y volando sobre algunos soldados_— ya oyeron al león, síganme al Valle de la paz —_Kwan ya retiran doce_—

**(Leónidas):** esta túnica es representativa de una persona la cual espira temor además que debes poner este collar

**(Kwan):** no necesito, una túnica yo ya espiro terror.

**(Leónidas):** claro esa ropa desgastada y rota no te dice nada

**(Kwan): ***_enojado_* dices que mi ropa esta ¿vieja?

**(Leónidas):** claro que si dime de verdad crees que alguien te tendrá respeto así, además este collar también tiene una habilidad extra

**(Kwan):** —_pensando_— y esas habilidades ¿son poderosas?

**(Leónidas):** claro que lo son resistencia velocidad además, además el collar se llama estrella marina, tiene la capacidad de imitar a las estrellas de mar, que pueden regenerar sus miembros o en otras palabras —_mira el brazo amputado de Kwan_— podría darte un brazo nuevo

**(Kwan):** —_mira su prótesis_— mmm... Esta prótesis siempre me ha molestado, está bien tú ganas

**(Leónidas):** —_le da la túnica_— una cosa dolerá la regeneración de tu brazo

**(Kwan):** ¿qué es un poco de dolor con tal de tener los 2 brazos?

**(Leónidas):** bien no digas que no te lo advertí

**(Kwan):** —_se va a otra habitación y se pone la túnica, al momento de ponerse el collar en el cuello empieza a sentir mucho dolor_— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH —_la prótesis se le cae, de repente su brazo empezó a regenerarse poco a poco, era tanto el dolor que terminó cayéndose al suelo y retorciéndose_— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH MIIIIIIIIIIIII BRAAAAAAAAZOOOOOOOOOOOO —_el brazo termino de regenerarse_— funcionó —_dijo admirando su brazo_—

**(Leónidas):** y eso no es todo —_saca una daga y le corta el cuello la sangre sale solo por unos segundos para luego detenerse y la herida de su cuello había cicatrizado_—

**(Kwan):** increíble —_dice sorprendió de que eso no lo matara_—

**(Leónidas):** dime crees poder fallar en la misión, una cosa no le quites el brazo a la muchacha hasta que esté aquí en mi presencia, quiero sepa quién fue el causante de que no lo perdiera todo en la vida, su familia, su amor, y su libertad

**(Kwan):** Ok, pero una vez aquí cortare su brazo con mi alabarda.

**(Leónidas):** claro este de aquí se llama Hayato es tu lacayo hará todo lo que le ordenes además te mantendrá informado —_revela mientras que de las sombras salía un zorro_—

**(****Kwan****)****:** hola Hayato

**(Hayato):** valla es un honor conocer al guerrero que fue vencido por una mujer —_dice con burla mientras miraba a Kwan_—

**(Kwan):** —_enojado lo toma del cuello y empieza a electrocutarlo con su poder oscuro_— vuelve a mencionar eso y juro que te arrancare cada miembro y órgano en tu asqueroso cuerpo.

**(Hayato):** jajá —_se convierte en humo metiéndose dentro de Kwan aguándolo unos segundos y saliendo_— si me quedo claro pero también que te quede claro yo no soy tan fácil de matar

**(Kwan):** fácil o no estás bajo mis órdenes.

**(Hayato):** —_mira a Leónidas_— si lo entiendo —_se arrodillo enfrente a Kwan_— mi señor, mi maestro

**(Kwan):** excelente, como 1ra orden, quiero que me reúnas un ejército, la maestra Tigresa no está sola, viene con los furiosos y un grupo de fénix oscuros con ellos, quiero que se encarguen de ellos y yo iré por la chica. También quiero que me consigan vivo al fénix que mato a los Ligres, para él tengo algo especial —_dijo mostrando un espejo de mano_—

**(Hayato):** eso es simple los traeré a una trampa para ti —_dice inclinándose_—

**(Kwan):** Excelente, pero 1ro consigue me un ejército. —_Se retira de la presencia de Leónidas_—

**(Leónidas):** eso es simple te daré un escuadrón de mis Ligres —_dice mientras tiembla por alguna extraña razón su sombra comenzaba a tener vida propia tomando una forma extraña casi demoniaca_—

**(Sombra de Leónidas):** mas te vale tener cuidado, el dragón negro es un enemigo de cuidado —_dice mientras miraba a Kwan irse a lo lejos con los felinos que se le habían otorgado_**—**

**(Leónidas):** lo tendré en mente, creo que debo investigar a ese tal Kwan puede que él me sea útil en el futuro mucho más útil que el tonto primer general que tuve. —_Dice mientras la sombra comienza a tomar su forma original_—

**A las afueras lejos en las montañas se veía aun zorro vestido con una túnica negra estaba esperando a que su cena terminara de cocinarse con el fuego de su fogata mientras Chiyoko y su bebe dormían en una tienda que tenia Mifeng consigo**

**(Mifeng):** mi hermano se aproxima, creo que una pelea muy peligrosa se acerca será mejor estar alerta no es así Oogway—_dice mientras un grupo de pétalos toman la forma de la tortuga_—

**(Oogway):** así debes estar alerta ya que un antiguo estudiante del palacio de jade va a regresar por venganza —_dice mientras miraba al zorro_—

**(Mifeng):** lose vete de aquí y déjame comer en paz tortuga muerta —_dice enfadado por su simple presencia_—

**(Oogway):** solo te puedo irme de aquí pero tu paz no llegara solo con eso, recuerda tú y tú hermano se buscaron su castigo por haberse burlado de ese dios, ustedes mismos crearon sus propios demonios, pero tú no tienes la culpa de su muerte —_dijo de manera tranquila mientras se retiraba_—

**(Mifeng):** dije que te fueras de aquí —_grita con lagrimas mientras pone sus manos en sus ojos_— [_recuerdos: hey hermano hey mira hermano si engañamos a ese dios podremos no solo tener vida eterna sino también un hogar propio con el dinero que le quitemos de sus ofrendas, y así poder vivir bien_] porque ¡porque! ¡Fui tan estúpido! —_Grita con gran ira_—

**Chiyoko se encontraba despierta ala momento de que Mifeng estaba discutiendo con Oogway, no se molesto en salir de la tienda no quería hacer mas incomodo ese momento, Mifeng decide ir por leña para evitar que se apague la fogata.**

**(Chiyoko):** _susurro:_ qué clase de cosas habrá sufrido eso hombre —_se lo pregunta mientras lentamente va cerrando sus ojos_—

_**Continuara…**_

_**Hermano bee: agradecimientos especiales a **__**Pyro phoenix-bird**_** por permitirme poner a Kwan en el fic, si veo 15 comentarios el siguiente capitulo de este fic ya se me estoy pasando**

_**Bueno ya enserio si quieren saber mas acerca de Kwan y lo que puede hacer lean el fic "**__**La venganza de Kwan el fenómeno"**__** de su creador **__**Pyro phoenix-bird**_


	11. EL RETORNO DE KWAN AL VALLE DE LA PAZ

**Ninguno de los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenecen son propiedad de DreamWorks y al parecer también de viacom internacional inc.**

**Reglas para que le entiendan un poco a lo que escribo XD: [] = pensamiento ** = acciones () = personaje — — = destalles {} = conversación fuera del fic**

* * *

**CAPITULO 11: EL RETORNO DE KWAN AL VALLE DE LA PAZ**

**Tras el anochecer un dia después de que Tang/Po, tigres, Mifeng su fueran a la misión en las montañas a las afueras del valle de la paz, se encontraba un grupo de 20 Ligres esperando las ordenes para empezar el ataque al valle de la paz de su general, el cual mira al horizonte viendo como aquel valla en el que vivió una vez pronto seria aplastado por sus dos manos ya restauradas.**

**(Nian):** dime Kwan cuando atacaran solo necesitan tu orden y listo —_pregunta con voz impaciente por su respuesta_—

**(Hayato):** no te atrevas a darle órdenes a mi maestro, tus eres el que debe seguir sus órdenes no el de ti —_dice mientras se va transformando en humo_—

**(Nian):** escucha pedazo de humo de cigarro yo no tengo que recibir órdenes de ti ni de él, y diré lo que yo quiera decir ya me enfrentado a dioses puedo derrotarte sin problemas —_dice sin miedo a pelear_—

**(Kwan):** dioses que te derrotaron y encerraron —_dijo aun viendo el valle_—

**(Nian):** lo dice el hombre que perdió su brazo por parte de una mujer y si fuera poco cuando era una niña —_dice sin pensar en las consecuencias que tendrá con su superior_—

**(Kwan):** *_enojado_* —_voltea la vista al demonio lo toma del cuello y empieza a ahorcarlo—_ si, perdí mi brazo, y mira lo que puedo hacer con él —_comienza a electrocutarlo con su poder oscuro subiendo la intensidad cada segundo_—

**(Hayato):** señor recuerde lo necesitamos vivo —_dice en un intento de calmar la ira de Kwan_—

**(Kwan):** —_finge pensarlo mientras seguí torturando a Nian_— mmm... ok —_lo suelta_— Pero es el strike 1, te faltan 2

**(Nian):** no necesito tu compasión zorro —_tose con fuerza mientras intenta calmar sus convulsiones por el choque electico que sufrió_—

**(Kwan):** yo soy como tú mi amigo, como tú también fui tachado como demonio, un dragón de komodo que merecía el puesto de guerrero dragón pero se le fue ahora prometido a un pequeño leopardo de las nieves, el consentido de Shifu. Lo único que me dio la fuerza para casi matar a Oogway fue la escama del dragón oscuro la cual contenía su poder, mi cuerpo cambió y me hice más fuerte, pero al final perdí un brazo y fui llevado a prisión por culpa de una tonta tigrilla, la nueva consentida de Shifu, pero ahora el zapato estará en otro pie, solo hay que esperar al amanecer, pueden hacer lo que quieran con los otros, pero déjenme a la tigre a mí, quiero saldar todas nuestras deudas —_dice en un tono de ira mientras apretaba su puño_—

**(Hayato):** sabes Nian eso no fue misericordia solo que yo seré el único que tenga la gloria de matarte —_dice poniendo la mirada a si su general_— señor si me permite hablar tengo una idea que le puede ayudar a entrar al valle sin que

**(Kwan):** sin que ¿qué? —_Dice mirándolo fijamente para escuchar el plan_—

**(Hayato):** vera con su traje y su brazo recuperado da la idea de que es otra persona podría hacerse pasar por un emperador y así llegar de improvisto al palacio, para poder atacar con sorpresa y vencer al valle desde el palacio sin la necesidad de gastar fuerzas en destruir primero el valle —_dice esperando a que su idea complace a su general—_

**(Kwan):** (_pensando_) mmm... tentador, tentador pero... ¿estás qué? *_señala sus alas_* ¿Y estos? *_sus ojos negros con iris roja_* —_revela negando que el plan del Zorro funcione_—

**(Hayato):** los Ligres le pueden fabricar una caja para mantenerlo en el anonimato hasta que llegue al palacio de jade —_Tal como la caja del emperador a la del maestro Yao_—

**(Kwan):** si podría servir, ok mi polvoriento amigo haremos tu plan —_sonríe mientras hace una ademan con la mano dejando en claro que le da permiso con su plan_—

**(Hayato):** gracias por escuchar mi idea amo, permítame darle la orden a los Ligres de hacer su caja —_dice en un intento de ocupar su puesto de general cosa que Kwan capta_—

**(Kwan):** espérate, yo soy el general aquí, por lo tanto yo doy las órdenes

**(Hayato):** Bien amo si esa es su voluntad —_dice retirándose mientras miraba el suelo de forma agresiva para evitar que cuan se diera cuenta de su enfado_—

**(Kwan):** gracias, soldados, les ordeno fabricar una caja de transporte, si voy a verme como un emperador deben llevarme en una de ellas, que sea color negra y espaciosa, porque no querrán que me acalambre ahí dentro

**(Ligre con hacha):** claro que no nuestro general —_dice poniendo la mano en su pecho dando a entender que le quedo clara la orden_—

**(Ligre con espada):** de que madera quiere que sea hecha la caja para buscarla —_pregunta para empezar a buscar los materiales para su fabricación—_

**(Kwan): **pues que sea de materiales finos, jade, metales preciosos, con telas finas, hay que parecer que es el emperador de China el que los visita

**(Ligres):** si nuestro general pronto tendremos listo la caja —_gritan de forma entusiasmada por pronto poder atacar el valle de la paz_—

**(Nian):** si yo fuera tu Kwan no confiaría mucho en tu lacayo —_dice mientras revisa que no lo oyera_—

**(Kwan):** ¿por qué lo dices? —_Pregunta mientras le mira afilar su hacha_—

**(Nian):** no te has preguntado qué ha pasado con todos los demás amos que ha tenido el —_dice mientras observa como él les decía como debía ir la caja_— además sabes ¿por qué él se puede transformar en humo?

**(Kwan):** me intriga tu pregunta, pero... ¿cómo y qué pasó con los otros? —_Dice mientras se sienta a su lado_—

**(Nian):** murieron extrañamente sofocados mientras dormían además el siempre quiso el puesto de general pero Leónidas nunca se lo dio —_revela mientras afila su espada_— alguna vez oíste la historia de los hermanos que engañaron a un dios

**(Kwan):** he oído muchas leyendas, la diosa de la luna, el arquero que tiró 9 soles, la prueba de la campana, pero nunca ese, ¿de qué trata?

**(Nian):** hace siglos un dios bajo al mundo con la esperanza de que fuera recibido por todos de manera más educada posible, pero dos hermanos dos zorros no solo lo lograron estafar para que les diera la inmortalidad, si no que le robaron todo regalo que había recibido en su estancia en la tierra, como resultado soltó toda su cólera contra ellos dos no podía quitarles su mortalidad pero los castico haciendo que uno sufriera con sentir su alma arder por el resto de su infinita existencia mientras que el otro lo obligo a estar ahogándose con humo para siempre en sus pulmones, pero como resultado cada uno obtuvieron una especia de habilidad la de convertirse en humo y la de poder transformar su cuerpo y alma en una vestía que te puede matarte con el simple rasguño de su guadaña —_dice mientras observa con un catalejo el valle de la paz_—

**(Kwan):** no inventes, y dices ¿que él es 1 de ellos? —_Dice mientras observa sorprendido a su lacayo_—

**(Nian):** exacto él es uno de ellos —_dice mientras termina de afilar su hacha_—

**(Kwan):** entonces ¿el puede vive eternamente? —_dice mientras le mira a los ojos para cerciorarse que no le mentía_—

**(Nian):** no del todo si pueden morir de hecho el a muerto su hermano lo dejo morir, y no vengo su muerte, porque después de todo este tiempo dejo libre a su asesino —_sonríe viendo que cuan tenía una especia de preocupación ahora_—

**(Kwan):** entonces puede morir, ¿cómo? —_Pregunta mientras le mira con repudio al parecer Leónidas no le había dicho ciertas cosas_—

**(Nian):** no lo sé, el único que lo sabe es Leónidas —_revela la verdad que sospechaba Kwan_—

**(Kwan):** tengo un poder que ni el humo puede atravesar, bueno veamos cómo vamos a hacer el plan (_muestra un mapa del valle_), aquí está la entrada al valle, camino recto está el camino al palacio de jade (_muestra ahora un mapa del palacio piso por piso_). Este es el salón de los guerreros, a un lado el cuarto de Shifu, en este punto las barracas, ahí es donde duermen los maestros, aquí está el salón de entrenamiento donde entrenan (_obvio XD_). Son las 2:30PM, a esa hora entrenan hasta que el reloj de las 4:00, a esa hora comen, luego de eso esperan a las 8:00 para cenar, ese es nuestro momento de atacar —_dice mostrando el plan que tenia_—

**(Nian):** ¿Cómo demonios sabes todo eso? —_observa a sombrado de que sepa tanto del palacio de jade_—

**(Kwan): **viví 20 años en ese palacio, se aprenden cosas, lo que te enseñaron Oogway y Shifu, cada lugar del palacio, hasta conozco cada trofeo en el salón, alguno puede ayudarnos

**(Nian):** una cosa si hay fénix aquí las cosas serán un poco más complicadas que un simple irrumpimiento en el palacio de jade, además los Ligres son fuertes rápidos y poderosos no por nada nuestro rey consiguió que Kai lograra ser su entrenador

**(Ligre):** mi señor los demás Ligres queremos saber si podemos contribuir en su venganza

**(Kwan):** déjenme a mí a Tigresa, pueden hacer lo que quieran con los otros pero al tigre déjenmelo a mí

**(Nian):** acaso planeas matarlo sabes que es la única forma de detenerlo —_dice mientras observa que tiene algo que planea sacar_—

**(Kwan):** ¿para qué detenerlo yo? (_Saca el espejo de mano_) cuando puedo hacer que él mismo se detenga

**(Nian):** ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? Lo sabía estás loco

**(Kwan):** aquí tengo el espejo de mano del yin yang, una copia pequeña y portátil de del espejo original, y supongo que ya saben lo que pasa si alguien se ve en este espejo

**(Nian):** si, aparece otro de él mismo

**(Kwan):** no, bueno si, pero no. Su asoma se divide en 2, su lado yin y su lado yang, si para el anochecer no son rejuntados el efecto será permanente, en ese lapso 1 siente lo que el otro, pero una vez que el tiempo se acaba o el espejo es destruido ese efecto pasa

**(Nian):** conozco una forma en la que no es necesario esperar al anochecer además que si muere que no pueden sentir lo que el otro siente

**(Kwan):** si lo sé, destruyendo el espejo lo haré cuando tengamos a nuestro propio Tang, cuando ellos tengan a un gatito blando nosotros tendremos a un tigre asesino

**(Nian):** si haces eso solo consiguieras que cada uno sienta el dolor del otro por siempre, la forma que yo se la conozco porque me lo hice a mi mismo

**(Kwan):** ¿también te separaste de tu otro yo? —_Observa intrigado a Nian quien le sonríe de forma siniestra_—

**(Nian):** ja mi otro este siempre ha sido mi verdadero yo

**(Kwan):** ¿y cómo le hiciste?

**(Nian):** así deme el espejo si quieres que te lo muestre

**(Kwan):** cuídalo bien lo necesitamos para este plan —_Se lo da_—

**(Nian):** —_toma el espejo y se muerde el dedo sacando sangre—_ mira este símbolo bien y detenida mente —_dibuja una especie de símbolo del ying yang y otro más detrás del espejo_—

**El espejo comenzó a se iluminado por una luz roja además que el espejo se volvió de un tono negro rojizo sangre.**

**(Nian):** listo ahora jamás abra un paso atrás después de esto aunque claro cuando habido una vuelta atrás en nuestras decisiones

**(Kwan):** déjame decir que me asustas un poco, DIJE UN POCO, casi nada

**(Nian):** quien te debe dar miedo será el rey de los monos y mi rey Leónidas después de todo el quiso destruir a buda además que se auto proclamo el mejor demonio que había, por lo menos hasta que se enfrento a mi rey —_el sale y con él la campana de un nuevo amanecer del valle de la paz_—

**(Kwan):** —_se envuelve en energía oscura_—con este poder corriendo por mis venas no pueden pararme —_Kwan ve pasar a una familia de cerdos, papá, mamá, hija y bebé_—

**(Nian):** que sucede acaso viste algo

**(Kwan):** que un Ligre me siga —_mientras la familia paseaba fueron atrapados todos menos el papá por un Ligre_—

**(Kwan):** hola

**(Papá cerdo):** ¿quiénes son? No tenemos dinero.

**(Kwan):** no quiero dinero (_lo apunta con su alabarda_), quiero que hagas algo por mí —_Kwan escribe una carta y se la da—_

**(Papá cerdo):** quiere que vaya al palacio de jade y le de esta carta al maestro Shifu diciendo que irá el emperador de China buscando ¿guardaespaldas?

**(Kwan):** y si lo haces los dejaremos ir a ti y a tu familia

**(Nian):** será mejor que te apresures porque tenemos hambre —_mira a la familia como si fuera un platillo_—

**(Ligre):** hay que comernos al bebe que ya tengo hambre, después de todo como no sabemos qué le dirán a alguien apenas saliendo de aquí

**(Kwan):** no les harán nada, o ¿prefieres hablarlo con Leónidas o con el zorro humo?

**(Nian):** noto algo de bondad en ti dime es que no te atreves a ser un asesino

**(Kwan):** fui entrenado por Oogway, esa tonta tortuga me metió cosas en la cabeza, soy un asesino, pero también soy hombre de palabra, si él cumple su parte yo cumpliré la mía.

**(Nian):** deseas ser hombre de palabra o solo ser un hombre recuerda que el mal se encuentra en nuestro interior pero también el bien y a veces es necesaria una ayuda, para sacar el mal —_le da el espejo en la mano y sonríe_—

**(Kwan):** escucha soy tu general, y si matan a la mujer o a los infantes yo los mato

**(Nian):** bien como desea pero tú no eres mi general, si no el de estos sujetos yo solo le respondo a mi rey—_se retira a un ponto en donde Kwan no lo ve_— amo creo que él no tiene la madera necesaria para trabajar con nosotros —_un árbol se moldea el rostro de la misma forma que la de Leónidas_—

**(Leónidas):** tranquilo veamos de que esta hecho antes de lanzar conclusiones apresuradas —_dice retirándose mientras que Kwan moviliza a sus hombres_—

**(Kwan):** ¿ya terminaron la caja de transporte?

**(Nian):** debería preguntarle a su subordinado después de todo el era el encargo de eso

**(Kwan):** Hayato ven aquí

**(Hayato):** si amo, me ha llamado

**(Kwan):** ¿terminaron con mi caja de transporte?

**(Hayato):** si amo la hemos terminado, desea que los Ligres traigan la caja ante su presencia

**(Kwan):** si tráiganla ante mi ahora

**(Hayato):** Ligres muestro comandante desea que traigan la caja ante él —_los Ligres traen una Caja de transporte de madera de bambú con detalles de oro además de unas joyas y algo grande_—

**(Kwan):** es perfecta está hecha para mí definitivamente —_de los arbustos aparece el cerdo todo agitado_—, y ¿hiciste lo que te ordene?

**(Cerdo):** ya envié la carta, los estarán esperando con ansias, ¿ya nos dejan libres?

**(Kwan):** soy hombre de palabra, liberen a los cerdos —_hace un ademan con la mano el cual logran ver los Ligres_—

**(Ligres):** que lastima creo que tendremos que comer algo mas en el palacio de jade —_libera a la familia_—

**(Kwan):** hora de empezar

**(Nian):** bien señor le pediré que entre dentro para evitar ser reconocido

**(Kwan):** ni modo que entre fuera

**(Ligre):** ja, ja, ja te pusieron en ridículo

**(Nian):** que has dicho —_lo levanta del suelo ahogándolo generando mucha presión en su cuello_—

**(Kwan):** no uses tus energías con quien no lo vale, la necesitarás para los maestros

**(Nian):** ja, ja, ja sabes yo tengo fuerzas hasta de sobra pero necesitaremos a todos para el Tigre de blanco y negro que este allí —_suelta al Ligre dejándolo caer al suelo_—

**(Kwan):** no necesitamos libres con él, sólo esto —_muestra el espejo que cubrió el cristal con una lona_— Ligres

**(Ligres):** si señor que desea de nosotros

**(Hayato):** lambiscones

**(Kwan):** bueno el tigre y los fénix saben de ustedes, necesitó que 2 usen estas para disfrazarse —_muestra piedras de transformación_—

**(Nian):** ¿de dónde sacas tantas cosas?

**(Kwan):** unos suvenires del palacio que me llevé antes de ser llevado a prisión

**(Nian):** yo no ocultare quien soy, encontrare la manera de llegar sin ser visto

**(Kwan):** como quieras

**(Nian):** *susurro* creo que no duraras mucho —_se retira al bosque en el cual desaparecer en un instante_— nos vemos en el palacio

**(Hayato):** nos vamos ahora señor —_señala la caja de transporte_—

**(Kwan):** de acuerdo, vámonos ya soldados

**(Ligres):** recuerden las órdenes de nuestro general sin llamar la atención —_dice mientras Kwan entraba en la caja de transporte_—

**(Hayato):** claro como unos tigres súper grandes pasan muy inadvertidos —_dice con completo sarcasmo_—

**(Kwan):** recuerden no hagan nada que los delate hasta que lleguemos

**(Hayato):** bien entonces que hare yo seré el sirviente o el porta voz ¬¬

**(Kwan):** serás el porta voz, ahora vámonos

* * *

**La escena cambia del bosque de las afueras del valle de la paz, al palacio de jade en el area de los cuartos en donde entra todo shifu alterado.**

**(Shifu):** ¡alumnos! ¡Fénix!

**(Ariasu):** que quieren, que no ven que yo y Mindy queremos intimidad —_dijo mientras se acomodaba la camisa_—

**(Shifu):** O_O aaahh —_piensa: creo que no podré dormir bien esta noche_—, eso no importa ahora, me llegó una carta de un mensajero, hoy va a venir el emperador

**(Mono):** *_sorprendido_*¿el de China?

**(Aizen):** no el emperador de las galletas —_dice ridiculizando a mono mientras este le mira con rabia_—

**(Shifu):** (¬¬) si el de China, se vio amenazado por un asesino peligroso y viene para que sean sus guardaespaldas

**(Ryu):** el emperador dices shifu ¿porque rayos ese tonto desea un guardaespaldas del palacio de jade? —_Pregunta ya que no era normal ya que normalmente se lo pide a los fénix_—

**(Mindy):** ¡¿que acaso eres sordo? no lo oíste claro un asesino lo quiere matar! —_dice con regano el cual Ryu no le presta importancia_—

**(Shifu):** escuchen el emperador nos pide protegerlo jamás tuvimos un trabajo tan importante, quiero que lo tomen enserio —_dice mientras mira a sus estudiantes con regaño_—

**(Ryu):** bueno Mindy, Ariasu, Aizen nosotros nos ocultamos no queremos que un emperador nos vea

**(Aizen):** tu no me ordenas yo tengo mayor rango que tu

**(Ryu):** si pero Mifeng me puso a cargo o es que quieres contradecirlo contradecir a un Shinigami, dime eso quieres —_sonríe esperando su respuesta_—

**(Aizen):** tú ganas esta vez —_dice retirándose de las habitaciones_—

**(Ryu):** estaremos de lejos viendo todo, pero aun así esto me parece sospechoso

**(Aizen):** lo sé a mí también me parece raro si el emperador estuviera en peligro de muerte ya lo habríamos sabido —_dice sin que Shifu les crea nada de lo que dicen_—

**(Mindy):** Bueno Ariasu creo que luego continuamos con lo nuestro

**(Ariasu):** por que esperar —_a toma en sus brazos y le besa el cuello de Mindy dulcemente_—

**(Mindy):** aquí no nos están viendo —_dice con pena pero no la detiene_—

**(Ariasu):** qué importa que disfruten el espectáculo

**(Ryu):** yo podría ir por palomitas

**(Aizen):** yo a pollo eso moción

**(Grulla):** oigan desde aquí veo la caja del emperador se pueden apresurar a irse —_recibe un golpe por parte de mono_—

**(Mono):** no me arruines esto no ves que esto comienza a ponerse ardiente

**(Víbora):** muy bien basta ya ustedes dos si quieren tocarse háganlo lejos de estos pervertidos y váyanse a ocultar

**(Ariasu):** ash, como quieran, vámonos amor, vamos a jugar

**(Ryu):** me disculpo por esto shifu pero apenas esas dos no ven a Tang se comportan como unas locas animales en celo

**(Shifu):** adivinaré, Tang es el típico hermano sobre protector y Mindy la niña que actúa como bien portada cuando está y cuando no está muestra su real yo

**(Ryu):** casi pero cuando actúan así les bloquea sus nervios para evitar que lo sigan haciendo

**(Mindy):** no entiendo de que se entrometo si no supe que tenía un hermano tigre hasta hace dos años que papa me lo dijo

**(Ariasu):** tranquila no olvides que él nos rescato a nosotras y las demás mujeres de ese horrible lugar además que masacro a todos los clientes de allí

**(Víbora):** no creen que ya deberían irse antes de que suba el emperador

**(Ryu):** maestra víbora tiene razón pero lo digo en serio maestro shifu tenga cuidado hay algo raro con todo esto —_dice retirándose con los fénix_—

**Mientras tanto en el valle de la paz Kwan quien se encontraba dentro de la caja espaciosa que era transportada por los Ligres, estaba comiendo algo de la comida que le habían dejado esperando con ansias volver a pisar el palacio en el que alguna vez vivió, los Ligres empezando a subir las escaleras del palacio de jade y por cada paso que daban Kwan sentía que estaba más cercas de su venganza.**

**(Kwan):** ¿ya casi llegamos?

**(Ligre):** ya casi amo, pero no podemos apresurar el paso o causaremos sospechas —_dice el Ligre con la voz calmada_—

**(ligre 2):** por dios como rayos es que se les ocurre hacer tantas escaleras

**(Kwan):** Oogway dice que la energía vital, la concentración y quién sabe qué otras cosas fluyen mejor estando más cerca del cielo

**(Hayato):** la tortuga era loca pero bueno era igual su esposa, recuerdo el tiempo en que yo y mi hermano los conocimos antes de que este palacio existiera

**(Ligre):** llegamos, al fin

**Dos Ligres abrieron las puertas del palacio de jade dejando sorprendidos a los cinco por ver animales realmente grandes. **

**(Hayato):** permítanme presentarme yo soy él porta voz del emperador

**(Shifu):** yo soy el maestro Shifu, y 4 de los 5 furiosos, lamento que no estén todos, la maestra tigresa fue a una misión

**(Hayato):** espere un momento eso ¿quiere decir que la maestra tigresa no se encuentra aquí en donde se encuentra?

**(Shifu):** lo lamento pero no podemos decir a dónde se van nuestros maestros, es algo que sólo queda entre nosotros los del palacio

**(Hayato):** bien veo esto da pena creo que ella quedara fuera de la diversión —_sonríe mientras los Ligres bajan la caja preparando para abrirla_—

**(Shifu):** ¡alumnos! Fórmense, hagan una reverencia cuando se muestre

**(Hayato):** creo que no he presentado a mi señor apropiadamente les presento al mejor asesino y maestro que ha existido el verdadero merecedor del título de guerrero dragón ustedes lo conocen tiene historia aquí él se llama Kwan

**Shifu:** ¡¿qué?! —_grita sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir_—

**La puerta de la caja explota dejando una nube de humo que al disiparse muestra al dragón de komodo con alas el cual sale de la caja mostrando una sonrisa.**

* * *

**Kwan:** hola... Shifu (_Tenía guardadas las alas_)

**Los Ligres se ponen en guardia protegiendo a su comandante mientras que Hayato empieza a absorber el humo de la explosión desde lejos los fénix observaban**.

**(Ryu):** creo que esto fue una sorpresa verdad chicos

**(Aizen):** lo sé ni yo me espera que Leónidas consiguiera a una persona como él para su ejército debe estar desesperado pero ¿por qué?

**(Shifu): ***_sorprendido_* Kwan el fenómeno

**(Kwan):** soy sólo Kwan, ¿te sorprende verme? Pero ahora llámame Kwan el general del ejército de Leónidas

**(Shifu):** creí que estabas en prisión

**(Hayato):** escapo y lo reclutamos estás viendo al tercer general de Leónidas

**(Ligres):** ya podemos atacar nuestro general o desea encargarse usted mismo de esto

**(Kwan):** un momento soldados, no puedo creer que cayeras otra vez en mi truco de la carta falsa Shifu —_ve a los otros_—, cuando era niño y estudiaba aquí le hice una broma de una carga que según era de su novia que se arrepintió y quería cambiar, lo tuve todo ese día y noche esperándola en el puente

**(Mono):** para que lo sepas ella cambio y hasta se caso con shifu —_mono se tapa la boca sabiendo que hablo de más_—

**(Kwan):** vaya, te felicito

**(Grulla):** espera, ¿estudiaste aquí? Maestro usted dijo que antes de nosotros su único alumno fue Tai Long

**(Kwan):** y es cierto, yo fui alumno de Oogway

**(Hayato):** por cierto donde está la tortuga deseaba enfrentarme a ella después de tantos años

**(Shifu):** Oogway no está aquí —_toma el bastón con ambas manos_—, ya no está

**(Hayato):** sabia que esa tortuga duraría menos que su esposa, pero en fin —_del humo empiezan a salir pequeñas cenizas de fuego que se hacen llamas hasta estar rodeado de fuego_—

**(Mono):** ¿acaso Oogway estuvo casado?

**(Shifu):** él jamás me contó de una esposa

**(Hayato):** al aparecer le tenía secretos hasta sus estudiantes pero bueno como pueden saber más ustedes que alguien que vivo en la misma época que el

**(Ryu):** —_tenía preparada la flecha hacia Kwan_— solo necesito el momento exacto

**(Kwan):** entonces Tigresa no está, de la que se salvó

**(Mono):** —_se pone en posición como los otros_— ¿qué tienes contra nuestra amiga?

**(Ryu):** allí en esto momento —_dispara la flecha atravesando el cuerpo de Kwan en un intento de matarlo_—

**(Kwan):** —_ve la flecha clavada en su pecho—_ mmm... una emboscada, bien ni yo me la esperé —_saca la flecha y al apretar el puño la parte en 2_—, pero soy prácticamente inmortal

**(Shifu):** ¿qué? —_mira que prácticamente la herida sanaba al instante_—

**(Hayato):** yo me encargo de los que dispararon la flecha si lo permite general Kwan

**(Kwan):** ah como quieras, déjame a estos.

**(Hayato):** bien —_se transforma en humo y se dirige a donde se lanzo la flecha_—

**(Ryu):** 1 de ellos viene hacia acá

**(Ariasu):** tenías que lanzarle una flecha

**(Aizen):** yo y Ryu nos encargamos de esto ustedes solo ocúltense ese sujeto es un demonio elemental

**(Mindy):** bien pero que haremos en caso de que los derroten

**(Ryu): **ocúltense y esperen a que Tang y Mifeng regresen —_Ariasu y Mindy se fueron, prepara una ballesta automática_— ¿listo?

**(Aizen):** siempre listo —_toma sus cuchillos y tuena su cuello_—

**(Hayato):** valla fénix negros entonces los rumores son ciertos están asociados con el palacio de jade, um... Ryu el arquero musical y el traidor de Aizen veo que ustedes son duros, espero que me den un buen entretenimiento —_truena sus nodillos, mientras sonríe_—

**(Ryu):** Hayato el demonio elemental, desearás no haber dicho eso

**(Hayato):** vamos si mi hermano no ha podido matarme que les hace pensar que ustedes pueden, después de todo el es del rango más alto de un fénix

**(Ryu):** el único que tiene el rango al menos el que conocemos es Mifeng

**(Aizen):** y Tang

**(Hayato):** mi hermano Mifeng siempre guarda secretos sin importar a quienes sean —_convierte en fuego sus manos_—

**(Ryu):** ¡¿Mifeng es tu hermano?!

**(Aizen):** sabia que ese zorro nos ocultaba algo de seguro también trabaja con Leónidas

**(Hayato): **allí te equivocas, mi hermano no trabaja para nadie solo está con ustedes por conveniencia propia

**(Ryu):** luego nos arreglamos con él, mientras tanto no dejaremos que logren lo que sea que intenten

**(Hayato):** como sea mi humo no loes dejara respirar —_suelta un humo tan denso que le sofoca el oxigeno del alrededor_—

**(Aizen):** demonios no veo ni huelo hada además me cuesta respirar y tú —_dice mientras lanza ataques a la nada en un intento de darle a algo_—

**(Ryu):** tampoco

**(Hayato):** estarán muertos pronto, no pueden capturar el humo

**(Ryu):** ¿capturar el humo? ¿Aizen trajiste tu látigo?

**(Aizen):** si lo tengo para que lo deseas, ¿tienes algún plan?

**(Ryu):** sólo dámelo

**(Aizen):** —_logra localizar a Ryu por su se lo lanza_— toma —_Ryu desenreda el látigo_—

**(Hayato):** ¿planeas lazarme? Que tonto —_se burla de sus oponentes_—

**Ryu sólo sonríe y empieza a mover el ala en forma circular haciendo mover el látigo con fuerza.**

**(Hayato):** oigan esperen (_sentía que se solidificaba_), ¿qué hacen? —_Al mover el látigo hacia efecto de ventilador, atrayendo el humo_—

**(Ryu):** capturar el humo

**(Aizen):** funciona está funcionando

**Ryu seguía hasta que se mostró a Hayato y con el látigo lo dejó atado, luego con un cuchillo inyector lo atacó inyectando veneno de serpiente.**

**(Ryu):** sabemos que eres inmortal pero sigues teniendo el cuerpo de un mortal, el veneno te tendrá paralizado

**(Hayato):** en algo tienen razón, pero se equivocan en mi cuerpo, yo no puedo morir por un simple veneno al igual que mi hermano tengo la inmortalidad —_empieza a aspirar produciendo el veneno que le habían inyectado en humo venenoso_—

**(Ryu):** ¡no respires! —_Ambos se cubren la nariz con paliacates_—

**Ryu suelta el látigo que sujetaba a Hayato el cual luego de liberarse sacas sus garras las cuales eran negras como la noche y se lanza para atacar. **

**(Hayato):** mueran —_ataca con una velocidad difícil de esquivar atacando los costados de ambos_—

**(Ryu):** *_adolorido_* Mifeng dijo algo de este tipo, algo que nos daría ventaja, ¿lo recuerdas?

**(Aizen):** acaso crees que le pongo atención al tipo lo único que hace es alardear acerca de misiones peligrosas a las cuales no deben acompañarlo

**(Hayato):** si quieren saber mi debilidad es simple si otro inmortal me ataca el daño efectuado a mí cuerpo no se recupera —_les toma de las cabezas sus manos sacan humo para sofocar sus pulmones_— hasta luego dulces sueños

**(Mindy):** morirán si no hacemos algo

**(Kwan):** ALTO HAYATO (_llama su atención_), ¡los quiero vivos, serán buena carnada para el fénix que venció a los Ligres!

**(Hayato):** deberían estar agradecidos que estoy a su servicio si no los mataría —_los suelta ya desmallados_—

**(Kwan):** creí que serían un desafío pero ni me hicieron sudar

**(Shifu):** yo SIGO AQUÍ (_se pone en posición_)

**(Mantis):** (_intenta levantarse_) no puedes hacer esto tú estuviste aquí fuiste alguna vez estudiante por qué haces esto

**(Kwan): **te voy a decir por qué

**(Hayato):** esto se puso interesante —_dice mientras espera la explicación de Kwan_—

**(Kwan):** cuando llegué al palacio sólo era un cachorro de 5 años que sus padres habían abandonado, y entró con hambre, llegué a la cocina e iba a comer pero Shifu me atrapó, me gritó ladrón e iniciamos una pelea, y me hubiera vencido de no ser por Oogway que me abrió las puertas del palacio, y por mí habilidad decidió entrenarme, me habían prometido el puesto de guerrero dragón, pero eso fue hasta los 15 cuando Shifu encontró a un leopardo bebé y decidió criarlo, a sus 5 años Shifu decidió darle a él el rollo, eso me destruyó, y decidí deshacerme de él, fui al cuarto prohibido y robé la escama oscura que me dio los poderes del dragón negro, pero Oogway me venció y me desterró del valle, pasé esos años haciéndome fuerte y perfeccionando mis poderes, regresé, pero Tai Long ya no estaba, Shifu tenía una nueva favorita, una cachorra de tigre, creó que saben a quién me refiero, la victoria ya era mía, pero esa niña se hizo la valiente ¡y perdí un brazo! Fui llevado a prisión, pero escapé y me instalé en un valle abandonado planeando mi venganza.

**(Hayato):** nunca entendí por que es que hacen esas prisiones si siempre los criminales se escapan fácilmente —_dice arrojando a Ryu y Aizen al suelo_—

**(Mono):** (_lo ve bien_) pero ahí tienes los 2, ¿antes tenías 3?

**(Hayato):** jajá un tercer brazo que acaso crees que, mi rey no le daría un incentivo por pertenecer al ejército, él le regreso el brazo además que le dio el mando del tercer ejercito que el pose

**(Kwan):** ahora Shifu... podemos hacer esto por las buenas (toma su alabarda), o por las malas, ¿dónde está Tigresa?

**(Shifu):** no diré nada, jamás prefiero morir, antes que decírtelo

**(Hayato):** no es necesario que lo digas después de todo si hay dos fénix aquí eso significa que hasta con el fénix que acabo con los Ligres se llama Tang no es así hace poco uno de estos dos tontos dijo su nombre

**(Ryu):** ¿por qué se lo dijiste?

**(Aizen):** recuerda que... —_recibe un ataque con uno de sus cuchillos_—

**(Hayato):** a callar tontos o yo hago que guarden silencio para siempre, por lo visto el tal guerrero dragón lo asesinaron fácilmente, creo que ese título no era tan especial después de todo

**(Kwan):** con él muerto, se le da al último que se le prometió, pero como Tai también está muerto, eso automáticamente me hace el guerrero dragón

**(Ligre):** y le queda el titulo general con ese cuerpo de dragón que tiene, tiene alguna orden para los rehenes

**(Kwan):** enciérrenlos en el calabozo que está abajo de este lugar, si queremos atraer a Tigresa y el fénix Tang los necesitamos vivos, cuando los tengamos ya pueden matarlos, pero dejen vivos al fénix, tengo planes para él (_muestra el espejo_), y a la maestra también, el amo Leónidas tiene planes para ella.

**(Shifu):** ¿qué clase de planes?

**(Kwan):** te respondo con otra pregunta, ¿cómo crees que un león consiguió una tropa de híbridos entre león y tigre?

**Los Ligres muestran una sonrisa de forma lujuriosa, mientras comienzan a llevarse a los cinco y a los fénix en sus hombros, shifu veía como sus alumnos había sido vencidos de forma casi instantánea. **

**(Hayato):** los leones se divertirán mucho con ella, claro luego de que Kwan le quite el brazo para que están a mano

**(Kwan):** no creas que me creció el brazo el rencor se fue, el amo Leónidas me prohibió matarla, pero me dejó cortarle un brazo

**(Shifu):** no le hagan eso ella ya sufrió mucho con la muerte de po no puede sufrir más

**(Hayato):** a miren eso el hombre que nunca fue un padre para la niña que no le dio la infancia que debía tener ja no me hagas reír o tu qué opinas Kwan merece este tipo el titulo de ser padre después de todo ya tendrá otro error que no podrá reparar como Tai Long

**(Kwan):** nunca la trataste como a una hija, siquiera dudo que aprobaras lo suyo con el panda, apuesto que planeabas hacerlos terminar porque un novio distraería a la maestra de entrenar

**Shifu ya estaba muy dolido, su hija sufrió mucho, y lo que más le dolía era que Kwan tenía razón, planeaba hacerlos terminar.**

**(Kwan):** ¿lo ves Hayato? Yo tenía razón

**(Hayato):** si como sea pero recuerda que aún queda la esposa de este maestro, fuera y podría arruinar nuestros planes

**(Kwan):** tranquilo, yo no dejó cabos sueltos

**(Ligre):** (_aparece con Mei Ling_) aquí la tengo general

**(Mei Ling):** ¡suélteme maldito lo que seas!

**(Ligre):** señor puedo comérmela

**(Shifu):** Mei Ling déjala no tienen nada que ver con esto entre tú y yo

**(Hayato):** yo te conozco tu le robaste hace unos años, en donde está el rollo que le robaste a mi amo

**(Mei): **no se dé que hablas de cual rollo...—_le lanza humo a su boca sofocándola_—

**(Hayato):** Mira solo hay una manera en que sobrevivas y es diciéndome donde esta

**(Mei):** solo si promete no matarme a mi o shifu

**(Hayato):** tenemos trato

**(Mei):** está en un hoyo debajo de mi cama

**(Hayato):** gracias (_le deja_), póngala con los otros

**(Kwan):** ¡Hayato!

**(Hayato):** ¿Qué sucede?

**(Kwan):** ¿por qué hiciste eso? ¿Sofocar a la mujer?

**(Hayato):** sígueme a donde dejo el rollo y entenderás

**(Kwan):** no puedes hacer algo sin mi autorización, ok te sigo

**(Hayato):** ¿dónde queda tu cuarto?

**(Mei Ling):** soy su esposa, compartimos cuarto

**(Kwan):** sé dónde está su cuarto

**Llegan a la habitación de shifu y Mei Ling para encontrar un rollo parecido al del royo del dragón solo que este era negro con rojo **

**(Hayato):** ello aquí el rollo del demonio, este pequeño rollo te revelara todo lo que quieras saber

**(Kwan):** es un como rollo mágico que le escribes una pregunta, ¿luego desaparece y la respuesta aparece?

**(Hayato):** eso dice la leyenda pero es diferente tienes que hacer un pregunta y para que te de la respuesta escrita debes dar un poco de tu sangre

**(Kwan):** ¿...Puedo?

**(Hayato):** has el honor para saber si es el autentico o es falso —_Kwan lo abre, estaba en blanco_—

**(Kwan):** ¿tienes una pluma?

**Mientras tanto en los calabozos shifu le exigía a Mei Ling que le dijera la razón por la cual le había ocultado que tenía el rollo del demonio.**

**(Shifu):** Mei Ling, ¿qué pasa con ese rollo que casi te mata por él?

**(Mei Ling):** es el rollo del demonio, escribes algo, dejas algo de tu sangre y la respuesta aparece, lo robé porque imagina lo que pasaría si eso termina en manos equivocadas, por eso la escondí

**(Shifu): **debiste destruirlo

**(Mei Ling):** no podía intente quemarlo y de las cenizas se volvió a crear y no puedes desacerté de el por qué siempre vuelve a ti amenos que alguien más haga una pregunta

**(Shifu):** ¿le preguntaste algo? ¿Qué fue?

**(Mei Ling):** no tiene importancia créeme no quieres saber ni la pregunta y ni la respuesta no he podido dormir tranquila desde que la hice

**(Shifu):** Mei Ling, soy tu esposo, quiero saberlo, quiero apoyarte

**(Mei Ling):** tenia curiosidad si el rollo decía la verdad así que le pregunte ¿quién era realmente el rey Leónidas? la respuesta fue: la verdad acerca del hombre llamado Leónidas es que es el asesino de dioses es un demonio el cual los mismos dices huyen con temor

**(Shifu):** ¡¿qué?! ¿Por qué preguntaste eso?

**(Mei Ling):** porque no se sabe como llego al trono de ese reino solo se sabe que lo obtuvo por parte de la familia real la cual se fue del reino apenas se lo dieron

**(Shifu):** esto es malo, si Leónidas es lo que dijo el rollo entonces Tigresa está en peligro

**Mientras tanto en la habitación de Shifu con Kwan quien estaba por escribir su pregunta**

**Hayato:** tengo algo que decirte Kwan, si escribes algo no habrá marcha atrás. El rollo te perseguirá toda tu vida, quémalo y se regenera, escóndelo y vuelve a ti, te perseguirá hasta que otro escriba algo

**(Ligre):** señor el valle comienza a sospechas acerque de por qué el emperador no baja del plació

**Kwan:** díganles que el emperador anda algo paranoico y no quiere salir

**(Ligre):** entendido general —_se retira del cuarto_—

**(Hayato):** bien desea escribir su pregunta

**(Kwan):** ¿tienes una pluma?

**(Hayato):** aquí tenga usted

**(Kwan):** gracias (_comienza a escribir_), ¿donde está la maestra Tigresa del Valle de la paz?

**Kwan muerde uno de sus dedos y comienza a frotar el dedo ensangrentado y sano en el rollo para que así le muestre la respuesta.**

**{Rollo: sigue participando XD Kwan: rollo hijo de...} **

**(Rollo):** la posada de la familia Gao y se encuentra acompañada del guerrero dragón

**(Kwan):** ¿el guerrero dragón? Yo soy el guerrero dragón, ¿puedo hacerle otra pregunta?

**(Hayato):** todas las que quieras mientras tengas sangre para pagar por las respuestas

**(Kwan):** (_escribe otra pregunta_) ¿qué pasó con el guerrero dragón? —_Vuelve a morder su dedo y antes de que sanara frota la sangre_—

**(Rollo):** su cuerpo mortal de panda murió pero fue renacido en un cuerpo de tigre de blanco y negro el cual fue entrenado por los fénix y por Chikako en lo espiritual

**(Hayato):** Chikako, así se llama la esposa de Oogway, al parecer así se llama

**(Kwan):** tigre de blanco y negro, entrenado por los fénix, ese tigre es Tang, lo presiento

**(Hayato):** porque demonios eligió ese nombre además como pudieron hacer para renacer a ese sujeto y porque necesito que escriba una pregunta ¿El guerrero dragón será una amenaza para el emperador Leónidas? —_Kwan escribe la pregunta y repitió el mismo proceso_—

**(Rollo):** ...no soy capaz de responder esa pregunta... hay dos opciones o puede ser un aliado poderoso o un enemigo potencial

**(Kwan):** bueno, pues entonces hay que hacerlo un aliado

**(Hayato):** no aceptaría

**(Kwan):** no todo él, su lado malo si (_muestra el espejo_), sólo hay que matar al lado bueno

**(Hayato):** esperemos que sea suficiente sino el mi amo no podrá cumplir su plan

**(Kwan):** tú tranquilo y yo nervioso

**(Hayato):** como sea ya es de noche continuaremos con el plan original mañana cuando vuelve la maestra tigresa al valle necesitamos el tiempo de nuestro lado

**(Kwan):** está bien, diles a los soldados que se vayan a dormir, yo me quedaré un tiempo despierto

**(Hayato):** bien que tenga una noche larga señor

**(Kwan):** descansa

**Hayato se retira del cuarto haciendo con su mano humo con fuego del cual el rostro de Leónidas aparece.**

**(Hayato): **mi rey necesito informarle de algo serio

**Continuara...**

**Hermano bee: hasta aquí el nuevo cap recuerden cuando haiga diez comentarios será el momento para ponerme manos a la obra con el siguiente capitulo del fic, ya se dijiste que saldría paneas estuvieran los diez si perdón pero recuerde que trabajo además no me esperaba que estuvieran los diez tan rápido bueno me despido**

**No sin antes decir que planeo hacer un fic del origen de los guardianes para octubre y quisiera saber si están de acuerdo con eso después de todo sin ustedes nada de esto pasaría.**

**Hasta luego si te gusto el fic compártelo y comenta eso me ayudaría mucho para seguir escribiendo te ha hablado dross digo el hermano bee que tengas buenas noches.**


	12. Día 1 llegando a la posada de Gao

**Ninguno de los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenecen son propiedad de DreamWorks y al parecer también de viacom internacional inc.**

**Reglas para que le entiendan un poco a lo que escribo XD: []= pensamiento **= acciones ()= personaje —= destalles {}=nota**

**Hermano bee: bueno que les pareció el capitulo anterior espero que le gustara, bueno una cosa el personaje de Kwan solo podrá aparecer cuando el creador lo diga ok no estará siempre ok empecemos con el cap ok,ok,ok.**

**Capitulo 12: Día 1 [llegando a la posada de Gao]**

* * *

**Parte 1 el pueblo**

**Mientras Kwan se dirige al valle de la paz Po/Tang y tigresa se dirigían a la posada de la familia Gao para cumplir con la misión de encubierto algo muy normal, tigresa se encontraba un poco nerviosa, aunque un poco sonaba suave estaba completamente nerviosa fingir ser la esposa de Tang, el hermano de el amor de su viva y si no fuera poco empezaba a tener los mismos sentimientos que sintió por po ahora los tenia hacia Tang, al mismo tiempo que los empezaba a comparar en todo.**

**(Tang):** te encuentras nerviosa verdad, es normal de seguro nunca hiciste esto con po o si —_sonríe mientras ponía esa mira penetrante en sus ojos haciendo que ella se pusiera aun más nerviosa_—

**(Tigresa):** bueno la verdad no nunca hicimos misiones como estas de hecho hacíamos misiones juntos raras veces ahora más que nada deciárea que hubiéramos hecho más misiones juntos o que hubiéramos sido más cercanos —_suspira con tristeza, Tang la toma de los hombros abrasándola tomándola con sorpresa_—

**(Tang):** te comprendo se que se siente haber querido conocer a mas a una persona y que la muerte te aparte —_el abrazo se sentía cálido tal como el primer abrazo que recibió de ella en la cuidad se Gongmen_—

**(Tigresa):** Po… (_Murmura en un tono bajo_) —_Se deja llevar por el confortante abrazo del tigre sintiendo el mismo calor que sintió al abrazar a Po en esa prisión_—

**(Tang):** ah... —_Se da cuenta que el abrazó duro mucho_— lo siento ¿eso te debió ser un poco in cómodo no es así? —_Sonríe mientras se rascaba la nuca_—

**(Tigresa):** Tang no te preocupes no hay problema, después de todo eso fue un abrazo [anqué no dejo que nadie me abrase, pero contigo hare una excepción] —_se sonroja por sus propios pensamientos mientras le giña el ojo_—

**(Tang):** bueno continuemos la misión consta de: *_abre un pergamino_* de hacerse pasar por una pareja de felinos, que sea de carácter amigable y empalagosa, ok esto suena mal... —_gira la mirada hacia tigresa_—

**(Tigresa):** y que lo digas nunca he sido buena con eso de ser amigable y ¿empalagosa?... ¿a qué se refiere con eso? —_La duda fue muy tonta para el punto de vista de Tang/Po_—

**(Tang):** se refiera a que son muy cariñosos además que siempre se demuestran su amor, sabes ahora me alegro de no haber traído a mi hermana, si no Ariasu me hubiera matado por los celos —_suspira de alivio al mismo tiempo que tigresa le mira para entender el porqué, hasta que la situación entro en su cabeza ella no era buena con los sentimientos_—

**(Tigresa):** ¿Qué?, no hablas enserio, ¿o sí? —_Se notaba la preocupación que tenia_— yo no sé hacer eso no se decir cosas cursis *_cubre su frente con las manos_*

**(Tang):** tranquila solo es actuación o me dirás que la toda grande maestra tigresa, no sabe actuar —_la mira de manera que la desafía de manera divertida_— además es importante te diré que finge que soy po de acuerdo, después de todo ya empiezas a compararme

**(Tigresa):** ¡¿Qué?! Como lo... *_mueve la cara_* bueno es que yo... —_Tang levanta la mano y la pone en su mejilla, acercando su cabeza a la suya_—

**(Tang): **no importa "el era mi hermano" la persona a la que le amabas o ¿me equivoco? —_Pregunta con un aire de confianza_— es natural que siendo mi hermano me compares con el

**(Tigresa):** no era mi intención que te sintieras incomodo con el hecho de compararte, lo ciento —_dice triste por haberle causado incomodidad_—

**(Tang):** como dije no importa, pero ya hablando enserio estas a punto de llegar, mira —_señala una montaña que se encontraba lejos_—

**(Tigresa):** ¡¿la posada se encuentra dentro en la montaña?! —_pregunta completamente sorprendida_—

**(Tang):** tigresa tenemos que cambiarnos de ropa antes de llegar —_menciona mirándola de manera seria_—

**(Tigresa):** ¿Qué acaso crees que me desvestiré frente a ti? —_Pregunta con una mescla de enojo y vergüenza_—

**(Tang):** tigresa escúchame en esta misión nosotros compartiremos todo baño, habitación, cama para que sea real ninguno de los dos debe tener vergüenza, *_respiro_* entiendes verdad un solo acto de vergüenza puede hacer que nos descubran —_la mira con la misma seriedad que tiene shifu esperando su respuesta_—

**(Tigresa):** bien tienes mucha razón, pero que nos pondremos tu solo tienes armas en esa mochila y yo tengo ropa de entrenamiento —_menciona mientras le mira de brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en su rostro reafirmando que Tang había olvidado ese detalle_—

**(Tang):** sabes hay un pueblo cercas por el rio de la montaña y acerca de las armas que llevaba Mifeng se las llevo al menos la mayoría y me dejo un poco de dinero **—**_dice mostrando su maleta llena de monedas de oro_**—**

**(Tigresa):** ¿eso es un poco? No quiero saber que es mucho *****_sorprendida_***** **—**_impactada por todo el dinero acababa de ver observa a Tang dirigirse a la aldea decide seguirlo_**—**

**Al encaminarse a la aldea tigresa observa como los ciudadanos comienzan a colocar adornos como si se preparan para recibir a alguien, y mira como mujeres en su mayoría felinas esperaban a un hijo, al ver una tienda de ropa Tang toma la mano de tigresa con delicadeza y la guía a con dirección a donde se encuentra la tienda.**

**(Tigresa):** oye Tang ¿has notado algo raro en las mujeres de aquí? Parece que muchas de las mujeres de aquí están... embarazadas —_pregunta mientras observaba alrededor a las mujeres_—

**(Tang):** de hecho es por una razón muchas de estas mujeres tienen el celo al mismo tiempo lo que les permite una época en la cual todos los hombres se aparean —_la mira expresando una sonrisa demostrando que tenía razón_—

**(Tigresa):** ¿Qué tal si aquí compramos la ropa?, veo que venden ropa para hombre como para mujer —_pregunta mientras le dirígele mirada a Tang y él le mira_—

**(Tang):** porque no bueno entremos, pero antes ponte este anillo sino nadie creerá que estamos casados —_tigresa toma el anillo y se lo coloca en el dedo, Tang entra a la tienda en la cual los atiende un lince con unos lentes con gran aumento_—

**(Lince):** ola me llamo tai que se les ofrece algo de mi tienda —_el hombre sonríe mientras espera la respuesta_—

**(Tang):** mucho gusto señor Tai me llamo Tang ella es mi pareja tigresa yùn —_dijo improvisando su segundo nombre_—

**(Tai):** muy bella su pareja si me lo permite, ¿cuánto llevan casados? —_Pregunta mientras mira como tigresa observa los vestidos_—

**(Tang):** unas horas nos dirigimos a nuestra luna de miel, vamos a la posada de la familia Gao —_el lince retrocede con temor lo cual tigresa nota_—

**(Tai): ¿**enserio se dirigen a ese peligroso lugar? precisamente ahora —_dice mientras les mira como si hubieran perdido la vida_—

**(Tigresa):** ¿cómo que peligroso lugar? —_Pregunta mientras tomaba una ropa del mostrador_—

**(Tai):** bueno desde hace un mes ha habido usa serie de asesinatos al azar tanto dentro como cercas de la posada Gao, les recomendaría no ir —_los mira con suplica en un intento de convencerlos de que no vallan_—

**(Tang):** le agradezco su interés pero yo ya sabía de esas cosas por eso vengo preparado —_dice revelando el mango de la espada dentro de la funda que tenía en el costado derecho_—

**(Tai):** supongo que es casa fortunas o es que me quiere asaltar *_balbuceando_* —_el lince retrocede con temor_—

**(Tang):** tranquilo soy casa recompensas la espada es un medio de defensa no de violencia —_sonríe mientras esconde la espada de la vista de Tai_—

**(Tai):** gracias a dios yo que pensaba que me matarían, que bueno que no fue así, o ¿planean hacerlo?—_sonríe alegre de que haya sido un malentendido_—

**(Tang):** no tranquilo no lo haremos nada aunque si no lo hago me daría un descuento... —_dice con malicia pero_ _es interrumpido por regaño de Tigresa_—

**(Tigresa):** ¡Tang! —_Dice en un tono de regaño y fastidio_—

**(Tang):** ok no le hago nada —_dice en tono mientras habla como si fuera perro regañado_—

**(Tai):** ya veo quien es el que manda en este matrimonio —_gira su mirada hacia Tang quien le mira con una mirada de enojo la cual, puso nervioso a Tai que luego cambiarla por una sonrisa_—

**(Tang):** Jajá créame lose pero aun así no me arrepiento de haberme casado con ella —_sonríe y dirige su mira a tigresa la cual se sonroja mientras toma otro vestido_—

**(Tai):** veo que son como cualquier pareja de recién casados, creo que su esposa ya eligió la ropa que llevara ¿usted que llevara? —_Sonríe mientras mira la ropa que había tomado tigresa para hacer cuentas de gastos_—

**(Tang): **bueno vemos que tiene —_mira una camisa de blanco y negro muy parecida a la que él llevaba junto a un pantalón negro con bordes dorados_— cuanto cuesta esta ropa además, cuantos pares de esta camisa y pantalón posen

**(Tai):** como 5 pares cada uno, y la ropa es algo costosa por su calidad y resistencia del material así que serian en total 95 yuanes por cada una, ¿Por qué la pregunta? —_Pregunta mientras empezaba a cobrar la ropa que había tomado tigresa se los llevaba al mostrador_—

**(Tang):** para compras todos los pares que tenga —_Tai estaba con los ojos abiertos al mostrarle cuánto dinero tenia_—

**(Tai):** veo que ser caza recompensas tiene su lado bueno verdad —_sonríe mientras comienza a contar el dinero que iba cobra_— de casualidad su esposa no desea gastar más

**(Tigresa):** solo eso no quisiera acabar las ganancias de mi esposo aunque es buena idea —_sonríe mientras mira el techo_— bueno tiene algún probador de ropa para cambiarme

**(Tang):** también yo quisiera llevarme la ropa que tengo puesta ¿dónde me puedo cambiar yo? —_Pregunta mientras el vendedor_—

**(Tai):** bueno solo tengo un probador ya que el otro fue confundido por un baño de nuevo, (¬_¬) y tengo que cerrar por el festival ya que me debo preparar para mañana, así que si no les molesta se podrían cambiar en el mismo probador —_señala el probador que estaba libre y el otro que estaba fuera de servicio_—

**(Tang):** bueno vera la cosa es que... —_es interrumpido por tigresa_—

**(Tigresa):** no hay problema, pero más le vale no tomar más dinero si no compramos nada más —_tigresa entra en la cabina mientras le hace señas a Tang de que entra con ella_—

**Tang y tigresa a entran al probador que resultaba ser más grande de lo que pensaban Tang se quita su túnica dejándola caer al suelo para poder cambiarse con libertad, tigresa se encontraba nervioso nunca la había dejado a nadie que la viera semidesnuda ni siquiera a Po, al ver a Tang desnudo pudo notar un cuerpo muy marcado producto de todo el tiempo que le dedicaba al ejercitarse, además varias cicatrices en su espalda principalmente una en el mismo lugar en el po fue apuñando.**

**(Tang):** ¿ves algo que te guste? —_menciona con burla mientras se pone la ropa que había traído_—

**(Tigresa):** no nada *_sonrojo_* ¿cómo es te hiciste tantas cicatrices? —_pregunta mientras le mira la cicatrices y algunos moretones que aún se veían_—

**(Tang):** gajes del oficio, nada de qué preocuparse después de todo mean torturado golpeado y atravesado con una espada así que los golpes no me duelen tanto —_menciona mientras toca la cicatriz de su estómago_—

**(Tigresa):** y tú ves algo que te guste —_Pregunta mientras termina de ponerse la ropa_—

**(Tang):** si te lo digiera habría dos opciones o me besas o me golpearías —_la mira de manera lujuriosa haciendo que tigresa le dé una cachetada_—

**(Tigresa):** ¡pervertido!, te espero afuera de la tienda —_tigresa se retira del probador mientras sale de la tienda_—

**(Tai):** valla que no puede esperar unas horas al llegar a su habitación, estos jóvenes de hoy día —_gira su cabeza para ver Tang el cual no le mira con gentileza_—

**(Tang):** bueno podría decirme el camino más seguro hacia la posada de Gao —_habla mientras recoge las cosas que habían comprado y el dinero también_—

**(Tai):** claro pero se los digo de nuevo no vallan a Gao, por el bien de su esposa tome una buena decisión —_le muestra un mapa en donde tenía una ruta marcada para ir a la posada de manera rápida y segura_— puede que se encuentre con alguna sorpresa en la llegada a posada, llévese el mapa tengo varios así no se pierde

**(Tang):** no tiene de que preocuparse señor llegaremos bien —_se retira de la tienda, mientras toma a tigresa de la mano_— y gracias por el mapa

**(Tai):** son muy buena gente espero que estén bien —_menciona mientras entraba a su tienda_—

**(Tang):** bueno tigresa tomaremos otro camino para ir a la posada el señor Tai me dio un mapa para llegar más rápido —_le muestra el mapa señalando la ruta que tomaran_— ¿te parece si lo tomamos así llegaremos en dos horas?

**(Tigresa):** me parece bien, *sonríe* [_enserio porque tú y Po son tan iguales_] —_Tang comienza a moverse por el camino que tomaran_—

**(Tang):** entonces encaminémonos —_mira un momento las estrellas_— [Hl Hog esta vez no te dejare escapar]

* * *

**Parte 2 Kwan el héroe**

**El palacio de jade fue tomado por la fuerza por Kwan aunque el valle no sabe el peligro en que se encuentra Mindy y Ariasu si deciden quedarse en el valle para vigilar a Kwan y proteger a los ciudadanos de valle de la paz.**

**(Mindy): **y eso es lo que pasa papa el palacio de jade fue tomado por ese sujeto —_menciona asustada_—

**(Ariasu): **sin mencionar que vencieron a Ryu y a Aizen sin problemas —_menciona mientras se rasca la cabeza_—

**(Ping):** no se preocupen pueden quedarse conmigo mientras tanto —_sonríe corta los rábanos para la sopa_—

**(Mindy):** ¡demonios! —_Grita alterando al señor ping y Ariasu_—

**(Ariasu):** ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué gritaste?, me espantaste —_pregunta alterada y tocándose e su pecho por el susto al igual que ping_—

**(Mindy):** olvidamos nuestras cosas en el palacio de jade —_dice preocupada por el hecho de que olvidaron su ropa_—

**(Ariasu):** demonios nos buscaran cuando la encuentren buscaran en todo el valle a una felina y una zorra, y siendo somos las únicas –_ping se asustó por el hecho de que podía perder a su nueva hija_–

**(Ping): **entonces vállense del valle busquen a sus amigos por ayuda, y vuelvan no tienen que arriesgarse quedándose aquí —_dijo ping mientras tomaba su cuchara de forma amenazante_—

**(Mindy):** pero Tang dijo… —_Ping la interrumpe golpeándole la mano con la cuchara_— "¡aun!" eso dolió

**(Ping):** ¡pero Tang no está aquí!, ¡además yo soy el su padre! ¡Así que no me desobedezcan largo del valle!, es por su propio bien, tomen —_les da una bolsa llena de monedas de oro_—

**(Mindy):** papa ping no podemos aceptar esto, es mucho —_dice mientras veía cuantas monedas había_—

**(Ariasu):** gracias señor ping, y bueno ¿usted sabe sobre la relación que tenemos yo y Mindy? —_dice en sonrojada y en tono nervioso_—

**(Ping):** claro que lo sé ¿Qué acaso me creen viejo y sordo? después de todo, los escuche en la noche que se quedaron aquí parecían lobos aullando —_dice ping mientras ponía comida en una mochila_— me costó mucho decirle a los vecinos que eran los ronquidos de un inquilino, incluso llegaron a pensar que yo estaba torturando a alguien aquí

**(Mindy):** bueno vera, Ariasu te dije que nos oían —_dice regañándola_—

**(Ariasu):** no oí que te quejaras anoche —_dice en tono altanero pero lujurioso_—

**(Ping):** no hay tiempo rápido tomen *_extiende la mochila_* son provisiones por si les da hambre —_Mindy toma la bolsa y le sonríe_—

**(Mindy):** muchas gracias papa Ping *beso* —_toma la mochila y abraza al señor pin para despedirse_—

**(Ariasu):** gracias señor ping usted tiene un corazón tan grande que no se compara con el sabor de sus fideos —_se despiden saliendo del restaurante, para irse a pedir ayuda_—

**Mientras tanto en el palacio de jade Hayato planeaba una forma de llevar la ventaja, y hacer que el valle de la paz siguiera a su rey Leónidas, un plan el cual incluía a Kwan como el centro de atención.**

**(Hayato): **mi señor tengo una idea para poner al valle de la paz a sus pies para que lo idolatren como un rey —_dice a Kwan entrando a la habitación con una reverencia_—

**(Kwan):** *_piensa_* mmm... te cedo la palabra —_habla mientras hace un ademan con la mano_—

**(Hayato):** como sabrá a palabras de Shifu usted es un criminal —_dice con cierto tono de desacato_—

**(Kwan):** no soy un criminal, sólo soy alguien que no tuvo lo que era suyo por derecho y quiso obtenerlo —_habla con tono de enojo mientras, le lanza una mirada de rabia_—

**(Hayato):** lo se señor pero el valle cree otra cosa —_dice sarcásticamente_—

**(Kwan):** ¡al grano Hayato! —_Le grita desesperado por hacer mucho tiempo_—

**(Hayato):** qué tal si informamos al valle que antes de lo ocurrido Oogway él le cedió el título de guerrero, pero Shifu no quiso y decidió manchar su nombre —_dice con tono presumido por su plan_—

**(Kwan):** mmm... y ¿si no los convenzo? —_pregunta enojado por si su idea fallaba_—

**(Hayato):** entonces haga que sus acciones hablen por usted —_dice con sugerencia a su amo_—

**(Kwan):** tentador, ¿puedes decirme cómo? —_Pregunta con mandato_—

**(Hayato):** atrape a bandidos, ayude a quien lo necesite además, recuerde podemos decir que el emperador cree en su palabra y que lo nombro el encargado del palacio de jade —

**(Kwan):** no eres general, deberías serlo —_sugiere Kwan_—

**(Hayato):** Leónidas cree no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para sus planes, pero también cree que la relación con mi hermano puede ser un impedimento, aunque a decir verdad ni sus generales saben cuáles son sus planes y no hay forma de saberlo —_m_—

**(Kwan):** descansa come algo yo lo haré —_llega con la tropa_—, tigrones.

**(Ligres):** ¡es Ligres! —_gritan enfadados por confundirlos_—

**(Kwan):** es lo mismo son mitad tigre —_dice con burla al mismo tiempo que daba a notar que no le interesaba_—

**(Ligre):** que necesita señor —_responde un Ligre de manera educada_—

**(Kwan):** quiero que vayan a proteger el valle de bandidos, maleantes y criminales entendido —_dijo con mandato a sus sirvientes_—

**(Ligres):** de acuerdo señor ya bajamos —_dijeron los sirvientes retirándose del palacio de jade_—

**Pasaron las horas y el palacio estaba muy callada debido a que sus maestros y personal estaban enserados en el calabozo ubicado en las mazmorras del palacio de jade.**

**(Hayato):** señor Kwan necesito hablarle —_habla mientras le falta el aliento y respira hondo_—

**(Kwan):** a ver déjame ver ¿qué encontraste? —_Pregunta mientras espera que le muestre lo que encontró_—

**(Hayato)**: en las habitaciones encontré ropa interior de mujer, además de…. —_es interrumpido en el momento en que empieza a sacar lo que encontró_—

**(Kwan):** ¿esculcaste? Pervertido! - _Grita reprender a su siervo_ -

**(Hayato):** de hecho señor estaba tirada por toda la habitación pero eso no importa, lo que importa es esto —_muestra una túnica con la marca del fénix_—

**(Kwan):** duh hay fénix, ¿pero los capturamos?

**(Hayato):** yo creo que no estaban solo, nos están ocultando a sus amigas si ellas revelan lo sucedido todo puede venirse cuesta abajo

**(Kwan):** tranquilo siempre ando un paso antes de todo, ya tengo a 2 libres buscándolas

**(Hayato):** le pregunto al pergamino del dragón oscuro verdad *_¬_¬_*

**(Kwan):** la última pregunta que le hice fue qué fue del guerrero dragón, tengo una especie de 6to sentido que me permite ver un posible peligro

**(Hayato):** sabe si yo tuviera el royo lo único que preguntaría serie porque Leónidas se tomó tantas molestias en conseguir tres generales poderosos para su ejército

**(Kwan):** *_le da el rollo_* aquí tienes

**(Hayato): **bien al fin sabré por que tanto alboroto, pero entes una pregunta fácil ¿dónde está mi hermano? —_Hayato escribió, se hizo una cortada y puso la sangre de pago_—

**(Pergamino):** a las afueras del valle de bambú en el rio esmeralda

**(Hayato):** *escribe* ¿por qué está ahí?

**(Pergamino):** escoltando una mujer y a su bebe, parece que se encontraba en una misión con otros fénix cegadores

**(Hayato):** ya anda de niñero ¿y dónde están la maestra Tigresa y el guerrero dragón?

**(Pergamino):** dirigiéndose a la posada de la familia Gao, con la fachada de ser una pareja de luna de miel

**(Kwan):** que truco tan viejo

**(Ligre):** señor Kwan ya apresamos a más de 20 bandidos ladrones

**(Kwan):** digan esto a los pobladores *_escribe lo que dijo Hayato_*

**(Ligre):** entendido señor algo más la chicas que nos encargó buscar desaparecieron no las pudimos encontrar

**(Kwan):** de seguro se acobardaron, problema resuelto

**(Hayato): ***_escribe una pregunta_* señor según el pergamino escaparon para pedir ayuda

**(Kwan):** ok pregunta a donde fueron y manda a 2 Ligres allá por ellas.

**(Hayato):** ya lo hice según el pergamino yes tan demasiado lejos para que los Ligres las atrapen

**(Kwan):** vaya que dilema

**(Hayato):** que hacemos nos enfocamos en la misión que tenemos por el momento o en las chicas

**(Kwan):** mmm... Esperemos a que regresen

**(Nian): **¡Kwan! ¡Leónidas pide hablar contigo!

**(Kwan):** ¿está aquí?

**(Leónidas):** digamos que siempre estoy vigilándolos —_una sombra oscura obtiene la forma de Leónidas_—

**(Kwan): **uy uy uy, ¿cómo haces eso?

**(Leónidas): **no es algo que se deba aprender si no algo que se debe saber

**(Kwan): **como sea, de ¿qué quieres hablar?

**(Leónidas): **de tu puesto como general, he visto que eres fuerte pero quiero ver tanto eres merecedor de el

**(Kwan):** ¿de qué habla?

**(Leónidas):** quiero que te enfrentes a otro general para ver cuál es tu rango

**(Kwan):** otro general dónde conseguiré 1 *¿piensa?* Hayato dame el rollo

**Hayato le entrega el Rollo del dragón negro a Kwan mostrándolo enfrente de Leónidas **

**(Leónidas):** encontraron mi rollo estoy impresionado

**(Kwan):** ¿es suyo? (escribe) ¿dónde puedo encontrar otro general? de preferencia que sea un guerrero fuerte

**(Nian):** yo soy el principal general de Leónidas no es necesario que busques o le preguntes a ese rollo

**(Kwan):** ok pero que conste que ya respondió

**(Nian):** que necesita que demuestre Kwan mi señor

**(Leónidas):** simple se batirán en duelo quiero ver que tan fuerte es Kwan ya que nunca lo he visto en acción además que fue vencido por una niña pequeña

**(Kwan):** OOOOOOHHHHH EL PRÓXIMO QUE MENCIONE ESO DE UNA PATADA LO MANDO A RUSIA

**(Nian):** te da vergüenza la verdad, dime porque bueno ese error si es de vergüenza

**(Kwan):** ¿CÓMO IBA YO A SABER QUE TENÍA UN MARTILLOTE EN SU ESPALDA?, ADEMÁS DE QUE DISPARARA A UNA COSA QUE DISPARA UN VAPOR QUE CONVIERTE LAS COSAS EN HIELO ¿QUE ME COSTARON EL BRAZO?

**(Leónidas):** ya vasta si quieren saber por qué enfréntese así demostraran quien es mejor

**(Kwan):** ñe ok, prepárate león, pero cuídate, soy el heraldo del dragón negro, así es tengo sus poderes

**(Nian): **¿sabes controlar tú Chií en estado físico Kwan? —_pregunta mientras deja su arma en el suela dando a entender que no iba a utilizarla_—

**Kwan: **¿no sé qué significa eso? —_Duda acerca de lo que acaba de hacer Nian_—

**(Nian):** significa esto —_Nian forma con su chií un hacha y ataca rápidamente cortándole un brazo al mismo tiempo que hace un corte en su estómago_ —

**Kwan:** —_le crece otro y su herida se cierra_— ah, hablas de esto —_con su poder oscuro crea una armadura con garras afiladas y le hace un corte en el abdomen_—

**(Nian):** —_toca la herida en su abdomen y lame la sangre de su mano_— deliciosa, sabes esa armadura creada a partir de tu Chií es buena, pero te falta entender algo, tu Chií aunque es poderoso y letal aun te falta experiencia y saber controlarlo —_coloca su mano en su herida y con una parte de su chií cura su herida sellando el sangrado_—

**Kwan:** soy un reptil de 50 años ¿cuánta experiencia necesitaré? —_dice en tono altanero y presumido_—

**(Nian):** y yo tengo 1000 años que equivalen a mucha experiencia, —_el Chií de Nian toma forma de lanza_— y este truco lo aprenderás con el tiempo —_el ataque atraviesa a Kwan pero de forma que no daña la armadura de escamas dañando su cuerpo desde dentro_—

**(Kwan):** ah para eso tengo esto —_cierra los ojos, hace un medio círculo con su pierna, y con los brazos hace movimientos circulares, despliega las alas, en sus manos carga una esfera negra y dispara una fuerte descarga laser que golpea y lanza a Nian a un muro_—

**(Nian):** —_desde el muro comienza a reírse_— aprendiste a hacer una espera de chií tan rápido, me sorprendes sabes te diré un consejo si aprendes a mover tu chií por todo tu cuerpo puedes moverte más rápido de lo que debes —_cubre su cuerpo totalmente con su chií y se mueve tan rápido para atacar a Kwan que solo se puede verse una aura negra, toca el pecho de empezando a jalar algo del interior de Kwan, como una llama oscura presionándola con sus manos hasta perla negra_— esto es todo tu chií el del dragón negro y el tuyo ahora eres débil y vulnerable, ni el collar te podría salvar ahora

**(Kwan):** —_sin el poder oscuro sus alas desaparecen y sus ojos se hacen normales con iris azules_— devuélvemelo

**Nian:** sabes Kwan... —_su mano se tornan oscura y la pone en el pecho de Kwan_— sientes este dolor estoy desgarrando tu alma—_la respiración de Kwan se torna difícil al mismo tiempo que pierde su color verde y empieza a hacerse lampiño_— hace poco permití que tuvieras tu momento asfixiándome, pero vuelves a atacarme y me asegurare que descubra en carne propia porque es que soy el principal general de Leónidas

**(Leónidas):** Nian deja su alma en su cuerpo y devuélvele su chií

**(Nian):** como diga mi señor —_suelta a Kwan y le regresa su chií separando su mano de su alma_—

**(Kwan):** —_regresa a su forma oscura_— pero algún día te voy a hacer escarmentar

**(Nian):** pero hoy no es ese día, ¿será todo lo que necesito mi señor? —_Pregunta a Leónidas mientras tocaba el suelo_—

**(Leónidas):** si cera todo puedes retirarte —_del suelo sale una puerta la cual se habré mostrando la entrada al reino de Leónidas que luego traviesa_— pronto Kwan sabrás que tú tienes un gran poder pero no sabes utilizarlo al 110% de lo que pues desde terminando esto necesitas un maestro

**(Kwan):** tuve un maestro, el más sabio de todos pero me echó de aquí

**(Leónidas):** si Oogway un viejo adversario mío y de Kai, él y su esposa fueron un dolor en mi trasero varios años, hasta que él y sus amigos se unieron y me tendieron una trampa encerrándome

**(Kwan): **como sea Oogway ya es parte del universo o como funcione la muerte

**(Leónidas):** jaja dime de verdad conoces a tu maestro sabes en realidad ¿quién era antes de ser Oogway?

**(Kwan):** pues yo no tuve padres que me explicaran eso pero yo creo que antes era un óvulo y un espermatozoide que meses después dieron un huevo del que salió una tortuguita

**(Leónidas):** jaja tú conoces la leyenda de las tortugas león dime

**(Kwan):** esas cosas se cuentan a los niños y te recuerdo que no tuve padres que lo hicieran

**(Leónidas):** dime enserio crees que él es una criatura terrenal no él nunca lo fue de hecho su origen se remonta a cuando aun había dragones en china entes de irse de este mundo al mundo celestial

**(Kwan):** O_O nola

**(Leónidas):** sila

**(Kwan):** O_O yala, ¿si te sabes la leyenda? cuéntamela

**(Leónidas):** bien te contare hace siglos dos tortugas León tuvieron un bebe el cual era más pequeño y diferente que los demás esta tortuga, a su corta edad decidió dejar su hogar, la tortuga fue nombrada Genbu pero se nombró así misma Oogway

**(Kwan):** entonces Oogway ¿es una tortuga león?

**(Leónidas):** en teoría lo es pero en realidad él es el Genbu, elemento de la tierra, el norte, y el invierno, es un dragón al igual que su esposa, que optaron por tener la forma de una víbora y una tortuga

**(Kwan): **y qué tiene que ver con que YO necesite un maestro

**(Leónidas):** veras el maestro Oogway tenía un dragón que le enseño todo lo que sabía quien también fue mi maestro y el del dragón negro tu antecesor, él es mi objetivo su hombre es Grougaloragran el grande es, es una dragón especie Shen un dios como dirán algunos

**(Kwan):** ya veo —_toma el rollo y escribe_—, dónde se encuentra el maestro de Oogway, ¿Leónidas y del dragón negro? Le da el pago de sangre

**(Pergamino):** en la isla de luz en el mundo celestial

**(Kwan):** (escribe) y ¿cómo llego allá? (da la sangre de pago)

**(Pergamino):** no estoy autorizado a responder a esa pregunta por mandato de los dioses

**(Kwan):** oh ¡que la chi***da! ¿Leónidas cómo llego allá?

**(Leónidas):** convirtiéndote en un ser demoniaco como yo podrás cruzar la puerta del árbol de la vida y llegar haya

**(Kwan):** y ¿cómo hago eso?

**(Leónidas):** simple como dije terminando esto y tu teniendo tu venganza te entrenare yo seré tu maestro solo arrodíllate y lo hare

**(Kwan):** como sea (se arrodilla)

**(Leónidas):** unas cosas más yo no soy alguien flexible así que más te vale cumplir con tu parte del trato traerme viva a la maestra tigresa, si me fallas morirás

**(Kwan):** sí señor, si me disculpa voy al valle

**(Leónidas):** yo también me retiro

**Kwan fue al Valle de la paz, ahí encontró a la gente haciendo sus cosas del día a día. Hasta que un cerdo pueblerino anciano lo vio.**

**(Cerdo):** O_O Kwan el fenómeno

**(Hayato): **más cuidado con tus palabras cerdo, estas enfrente del mismo emisario del emperador y general del emperador Leónidas

**(Kwan):** tranquilo Hayato, es increíble la cantidad de mentiras que les dio Shifu

**(Ganso):** mentiras pero si Shifu dijo que fuiste un asesino que decidió tener el poder de un demonio

**(Hayato):** mejor dicho domino el poder de un demonio para usarlo para el bien de las personas

**(Kwan):** Shifu tenía miedo, no quería que su guerrero dragón fuera alguien con el poder de un demonio antiguo, por eso les dijo todas esas cosas

**(Conejo):** pero el maestro Oogway por que no lo defendió

**Kwan):** la misma razón por la que se negó a darle el rollo a Tai Long, vio oscuridad en mí, pero esa oscuridad yo podía no, no podía, PUEDO controlarla

**(Conejo):** ¿porque deberíamos de creerle a usted?

**(Hayato):** fue escogido como un general del emperador, además por qué mejor sus acciones no hablan por el

**(Kwan):** los justicieros que los salvaron de los cuidan hace rato trabajan para mi

**(Hayato):** y ¿dónde estaban los 5? en ningún lado

**(Conejo):** aun así usted quería el puesto de guerrero dragón y ahora que ya lo eligieron usted no puede serlo

**(Kwan):** de hecho con el guerrero dragón ido para siempre el puesto pasa a su predecesor, pero Tai Lung también está muerto, por lo que el título es mío

**(Panda amigos):** pero Po era amigo nuestro porque es que no puede conservar él el titulo para poder recordarlo así

**(Kwan):** lo lamento pequeños, pero así es esto del kung fu, al morir un maestro se pasa el título a su aprendiz y si no tiene, entonces a su predecesor, pero él vivirá siempre en el corazón de este valle, y con hoy a 5 años de la muerte del guerrero de blanco y negro haremos un homenaje a quien fue el héroe de China

**(Cerdo panda amigo):** el maestro Shifu jamás hizo un homenaje a Po

**(Hayato):** porque él piensa que el palacio de jade debe ser orgulloso y no rebajarse a eso

**(Kwan):** pero ahora yo dirijo el palacio y a diferencia de Shifu y los 5 yo no soy tan orgulloso

**(Cabrito panda amigo):** no, la maestra Tigresa no sería así

**(Kwan):** (se acerca más) y ¿la vez aquí queriendo hacer lo que propongo?

**(Conejo panda amigo):** yo lo vi saliendo del valle con el hermano del guerrero dragón ¿el no heredaría el título al ser su hermano?

**(Kwan):** pero él eligió el lado criminal y se unió a los fénix oscuros, los mismos que mataron al guerrero de blanco y negro

**(señor Ping):** de hecho el vino a l pueblo a mostrar sus respetos a su hermano mayor Po y defendiendo el valle hace poco en un momento crítico cuando el palacio no pudo defenderlo, no estoy en contra del homenaje a mi hijo pero no cuentes a su hermano como si hubiera sido parte de su asesinato

**(Kwan):** pues ¿dónde estaba él cuando pasó eso? pudo ¿proteger a Po pero lo hizo? no

**(Ping):** yo también le hice las mismas preguntas al por que no confiaba en él estaba en Japón con el maestro yijiro entrenando el arte de la espada

**(Kwan):** entiendo, miren no quiero que me vean como el reemplazo del guerrero de blanco y negro, pero si me dan la oportunidad quiero demostrarles que todas esas cosas que dijo Shifu de mí son mentiras y que yo estaré ahí para ustedes, solo llamen y yo estaré ahí

**(Ping):** por lo menos estamos de acuerdo en algo, usted nunca será el remplazo de mi hijo

**(Kwan): ***se le acerca* entonces usted es el padre del guerrero de blanco y negro, ¿Ping cierto? lo entiendo, tardará mucho en confiar en mí, pero puedo esperar

**(Ping):** no soy su padre soy su papa, padre es la persona que te dio la vida, papa es la persona que te amo cuido y protegió toda su vida

**(Kwan):** pues yo no sé la diferencia, yo soy huérfano

**(Ping):** lo siento por eso ya me retiro tengo un reinauguración de un restaurante que hacer

**(Kwan):** espere, quiero que haga la comida en el homenaje, le pagaré bien

**(Ping):** ¿para cuándo?

**(Kwan):** con hoy se cumplen 5 años, que sea para antes de la media noche

**(Ping):** tardaré mucho

**(Kwan):** aaaaaahhhhhh LIGRES —_llama su atención_—, ¿quién sabe cocinar?

**(Ligre):** solo yo soy el cocinero determinado señor

**(Kwan):** bien vas a ayudarlo

**(Kwan): **y el resto del pueblo no se queden ahí cuelguen linternas, pongan adornos, algo, haremos un homenaje

**(Pueblo):** ¡sí! ¡Viva el nuevo guerrero dragón!

**(Kwan):** —_se acerca a Hayato_— misión cumplida —_susurró eso_—

**(Hayato):** entendido mi señor, revisamos a los prisioneros en el palacio

**(Kwan):** y ¿qué obtuviste?

**(Hayato):** resulta que la estará tarda tres días en volver, y ellos no saben que Tang es Po al parecer también se lo ocultan a ellos

**(Kwan):** hay que estar precavidos, si este pueblo descubre que Tang es Po se va nuestro teatrito

**(Hayato):** me asegurare de que no pase eso señor

**(Kwan): **pero tenemos una chance, que se mire en el espejo y matar a su lado bueno, y con este traje y el amuleto estrella marina soy invencible

**(Hayato):** general, hay algo que debo advertirle del amuleto, el amuleto tiene una falla no se cual es pero si se descubre podría costarle la victoria o incluso la vida

**(Ligre):** yo sí la sé, tiene el poder de la estrella de mar de regenerar sus miembros, pero para eso se conecta a su cerebro por lo tanto...

**(Kwan):** —_Kwan lo piensa unos minutos y deduce la debilidad del amuleto_— por lo tanto si pierdo el cerebro el amuleto falla, adiós cabeza, adiós vida

**(Hayato):** bien pero como lograremos que vea el espejo como lo obligaremos

**(Kwan):** tenemos 3 días para pensarlo

* * *

**Parte 3 la entrada de la posada**

**Después de que Tigresa logra quitarse de la mente la vergüenza de haberse quitado toda la ropa frente a Tang, empieza a ver en la montaña****un letrero grande esculpido en la tierra que decía bienvenidos amantes a la posada de la familia Gao, solo se admiten carnívoros tigresa se preguntaba por solo se admitían carnívoros, al abrirse las puertas las atiendo un lobo viejo.**

**(Lobo):** bienvenidos a la posada de la familia Gao, permítanme presentarme me llamo yang Gao soy el dueño y jefe de esta posada—_el lobo de aspecto viejo extiende su mano mientras recibía un rollo por parte de Tang_—

**(Tang):** nuestra reservación señor yang —_el lobo se pone unos lentes para poder leer mejor el rollo_—

**(Yang):** señor y señora ping si estábamos esperándolos —_sonríe de oreja a oreja, Tang y tigresa ponen ojos de sorpresa acaso Mifeng ya tenía todo planeado_—

**(Tigresa):** espere un momento como que... —_Tang a braza a tigresa haciendo que se calle_—

**(Tang):** disculpe a mi esposa es que esta algo alarma con los asesinatos que habido recientemente en la posada —_mira al lobo el cual estaba desviando la mira por todos lados_—

**(Yang):** le entiendo bien señor créame yo también me encuentro un poco alterado de hecho si sufro una muerte más en mi posada el ejército imperial me cerrara y 50 generaciones en esta posada no valdrán nada —_dice con tristeza_— pidió ayuda a muchas personas incluso llame a los asesinos del pájaro negro

**(Tigresa):** ¿creo que quiso decir fénix negro verdad? —_pregunta en un pequeño indicio de corregirlo_—

**(Yang):** ¿si son ellos los conoce? —_Pregunta mostrado una sonrisa_— ellos pueden responder mi carta por ayuda

**(Tigresa):** claro que los conozco después de todo… —_la mano de Tang le tapa bruscamente la boca a tigresa_—

**(Tang):** después de todo tuve el placer de trabajar con ellos una vez, fue en una ocasión en que iba por la recompensa de un criminal que ellos también buscaban —_sonríe al mismo tiempo que ríe con alegría de una típica broma_—

**(Yang):** ha ya veo ¿no es miembro verdad? —_La duda se comentó en un tono de tristeza_—

**(Tang):** por desgracia no, si gusta darnos el tour por la posada —_dice gentilmente_—

**(Yang):** así disculpe de seguro quiere comenzar su noche con su pareja cuanto antes así que seamos breves —_dice con insinuación en su voz_—

**(Tigresa):** si se te ocurre pasarte de listo la pasaras muy mal eso te lo digo —_dice en un susurro amenazante a Tang_—

**(Tang):** está bien lo tendré en cuenta y no lo olvidare —_dice un poco sorprendido por lo que dijo haciendo el mismo tono que hacia Po cuando lo regañaban_—

**(Tigresa):** un momento eso sono igual a... no es mi imaginacion —_dice tigresa mientras le havisa que entre a la posada apenas entra las puestas se cierran_—

_**Continuara…**_

_**Hermano Bee: bueno hasta sí que me tarde con este cap. jaja pero no se preocupen pronto me subirán de puesto ósea menos horas de trabajo más tiempo libre a otra cosa aunque salga la película sea el resultado que se asea tipo o meipo yo seguiré con el fic**_

_**Recuerden con 15 o 10 comentarios subo el nuevo cap**_


	13. La posada de la familia Gao

**Ninguno de los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenecen son propiedad de DreamWorks y al parecer también de viacom internacional inc.**

**Reglas para que le entiendan un poco a lo que escribo XD: []= pensamiento **= acciones ()= personaje —= destalles {}=nota**

**Antes de empezar con mi fic quiero hacer una recomendación de fic de un buen amigo y lector del fic de ****josé albert**_**kung fu panda: la leyenda del prodigio**_** se los recomiendo es como si kfp fuera un anime shonen, también el fic de ****Pyro-ave fénix**** llamado la **_**Venganza de Kwan el fenómeno**_**.**

**Capítulo 13: La posada de la familia Gao, el falso Guerrero dragón, un peligroso Ninja**

**Parte I**

**Una vez dentro de la posada tigresa nota que el comedor era inmenso incluso más grande que el salón de los héroes del palacio de jade, puede ver gran cantidad de detalles en la arquitectura, tales como pavos reales tallados en los pilares, dragones de jade colgados del techo en representación de una batalla contra demonios y otros dragones, armas antiguas tanto del kung fu como del Ninja, samurái y de otros estilos que no que no podía reconocer, tigresa está sorprendida que actuaba como Po la primera vez que entro al palacio de jade que no notaba que Tang le llamaba.**

**(Tang):** Tigresa…tigresa…tigresa —_en el último llamado Tang sacude un poco a tigresa para que esta reaccione sacándole un pequeño susto que termino en un golpe en el estómago_— au… y yo que hice *****_soba su estómago_***** —_dice con un quejido agudo_—

**(Tigresa):** eso te pasa por asustarme nunca oíste el dicho nunca asustes a una mujer —_se ríe un poco de la forma de queja de Tang_— yo pensé que eres un tipo duro por las cicatrices que tienes pero no eres más que una nena

**(Yang): **[no me imagino cómo será su noche de bodas o su vida de casados] —_lo piensa mientras hace una mira a la pareja_—

**(Tang):** hablaremos de eso después, pero el golpe que me diste no parece a alguno de mujer (¬¬) —_dice con enfado por cuestionar su hombría_—

**(Yang):** *****_aclara su garganta_***** bueno este es el comedor como pueden ver —_dice levantando los brazos alrededor de tal, mientras contenía su risa por lo que acababa de ver_— las armas y todo lo que está alrededor son reales fueron usadas tanto por guerreros como asesinos

**(Tigresa):** ¿cómo consiguieron esto? —_pregunta observando que había miles de ellas_—

**(Yang):** comprándolo y de visitas que tuvimos de gente importante las cuales dejaron sus armas como recuerdo de su visita además les ofrecimos el 50% de descuento cuando volvieran, *_gira los ojos_* eso también va para usted con esa espada debió pasar muchas batallas —_mira la espada de la funda de Tang como si este fuera a dársela_—

**(Tang):** lo siento pero esta espada nunca estará a la venta o será negociable, me fue entregada por el padre de la mujer que amo como muestra de que me confiaba su vida —_dice mientras la aprieta de en su mano_—

**(Yang):** respeto eso créame que lo respeto mucho esa espada vale lo que vale esta posada para mi familia ¿verdad? —_Le mira esperando una respuesta por parte de Tang_—

**(Tang):** así es incluso puede que valga más lo cual dudo esto fue pasando generación por generación, al igual que esta posada —_sonríe mostrándole que respetaba su legado_—

**(Tigresa):** disculpe ¿acaso somos la única pareja que tienen por el momento? —_Lanza la pregunta mientras ponía la mano en su cadera_—

**(Yang):** no, no, no ustedes no son los únicos que atendemos, mis hijos atienden a los demás de hecho ustedes llegaron en buen momento hace poco contrate un elenco de bailarinas pronto tendremos la primera función los contrate por tres días justo lo que dura su estadía, a eso le llamo suerte —_sonríe mientras da indicaciones de que los sigan para mostrar más de la posada_—

**(Tang):** ni la suerte ni los accidentes existe siempre es el destino que se forja mediantes las decisiones que tomes —_dice mientras ocultaba su arma_—

**Yang les muestra la posada a tigresa y Tang también mostrándole los detalles de la posada que la hacían únicas tales como; empezando con cerdo asado el cual según el preparaban el mejor en toda china aguas termales privadas las cuales eran para parejas ya que cada pareja o mejor dicho los de la mayor paga disponían de estas aguas privadas.**

**(Yang): **les aseguro que el cerdo asado esta delicioso como para derretirse en su boca —_dice mientras señala la cocina_—

**(Tigresa):** no suelo comer carne solo tofu y de vez en cuando fideos, pero nunca carne —_dice con cierto asco_—

**(Yang):** ¿enserio? ¿Pensé que por ser un tigre usted era carnívora? ¿Su esposo también piensa así?—_Dice con incredulidad hacia ella y esperando una respuesta de Tang_—

**(Tang):** de hecho yo si como carne pero debo preguntar ¿dónde es que la consiguen? —_Pregunta con cierto aire de amenaza_—

**(Yang):** no se preocupe la mayoría eran criminales que fueron asesinados y nos traen los cuerpos para utilizarlos para alimentar a nuestros clientes —_dice alegre dando a entender que no mentía_—

**(Tang):** bien solo era para estar seguro no quiero saber que después en mis entrañas había alguien que no lo merecía —_dice mientras mira a tigresa_—

**(Tigresa):** pero dígame ¿qué habitación nos tocara a nosotros? —_La pregunta estaba en su cabeza ya que la posada era muy lujosa_—

**(Yang):** con el dinero que nos dio su esposo pudo conseguir la habitación más lujosa que tenemos ¿no me imagino la cantidad de tiempo que estuvo ahorrando para esto? —_Pregunta con una mirada hacia él, mientras que tigresa tenia mirada divertida_—

**(Tang):** mucho tiempo más del que llevo con mi compromiso —_dice mirando a tigresa a quien le responde con una sonrisa_—

**(Yang):** bueno los guiare a su habitación, a otra cosa la cena se sirve en dos horas y el entretenimiento comenzara mañana temprano —_los lleva a su habitación dándole sus llaves Tang cierra la puerta cuando Yang se retira del cuarto_—

**Estando solos Tang empieza dejando la ropa en el suelo mientras colocaba las armas que tenía en la cama, generando de nuevo ese silencio tan incómodo que hacía que tigresa se desesperara, pensó que ella tendría que romper de nuevo el hielo pero esta vez fue Tang quien decidió hablar primero.**

**(Tang):** dime ¿cómo era Po mi hermano? ¿Si no es incomoda la pregunta? ¿No se te hace incomoda? solo lo pude ver de lejos y en rollos y muñecas que tenían de él —_menciona con algo de vergüenza, mientras terminaba de poner la última arma_— **[**me pregunto que pensara tigresa de mí y como me vera después de todo aunque estoy muerto para china espero no estarlo para ella**]**

**(Tigresa):** no me incomoda para nada esa pregunta, y se dice figuras de acción, —_Tang sonríe por el comentario_— bueno te lo diré todo era infantil, lleno de energía, ingenuo, con un cuerpo lleno de… bondad, él fue el único que me mostro que el kung fu no lo es todo también importa la vida, eso era Po para mí —_dice con un poco de tristeza_—

**(Tang): **claro te diré como es que supe que erramos hermanos, pero antes por un segundo pensé que ibas a decir que Po estaba lleno de grasa jajá —_se ríe un poco de ese comentario haciendo que tigresa saque una sonrisa_—

**(Tigresa):** jeje por un segundo iba a decir pelo Tang… —_dice con una risa tranquila, la cual es cambiada por una cara seria_— ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubieras conocido a Po antes de que muriera? ¿Cómo fue que descubriste que eran hermanos?—_se pone triste al terminar de hablar para que Tang hable y responda su pregunta_—

**(Tang):** mi madre siempre me hablaba de mi padre y donde vivía aunque era muy joven para verlo, luego de que Leónidas nos atacara, perdí a mi madre frente a mis ojos creo que compartí el mismo destino que mi hermano —_hay un momento de silencio, mientras mira _— luego de eso un fénix me encontró, bueno en realidad intente robarle la cómica me descubrió y me llevo con él a su campamento al descubrir que era un sobreviviente del pueblo que fue atacado por Leónidas

**(Tigresa):** lamento la pérdida de ambos, enserio creo que ambos perdieron a sus madres y ¿eso los hubiera unido más? —_Dice con sinceridad_—

**(Tang):** las tragedias unen a la gente tal como a mi madre y mi padre una tragedia fue la que los unió —_dice mientras se quitaba la camisa para ponerse algo más cómodo_—

**(Tigresa):** ¿enserio cómo fue eso dime? ¿Tengo curiosidad por saber? —_Menciona con un tono serio y de curiosidad_—

**(Tang):** ¿pero de donde empiezo a contarte? —_Se pregunta así mismo_—

**(Tigresa): **creo desde el principio o ¿hasta dónde tú sepas? —_Dice en un tono muy obvio_—

**(Tang):** bueno todo sucedió cuando mi madre acababa de perder a su padre después de que fuera a una misión para defender a la aldea, por lo cual decidió tomarse un tiempo para ella y descansar también para penar las cosas con un matrimonio que se le ofreció, ella termino encontrando la aldea secreta de los pandas nuestro padre Li Shan al poco después de haber perdido a su mujer, conoció a mi madre con el tiempo uno no dos años bueno… ya sabes sucedió mi creación por desgracia mi madre tenía que volver a su pueblo ya que fue mucho tiempo el que se había ido y tenía que volver a casa para dar su respuesta. —_se pone termina de poner la ropa_—

**(Tigresa):** ¿qué sucedió después? —_Pregunta intrigada por la historia_—

**(Tang):** descubrió en su camino que yo estaba en su vientre los jefes de la aldea la echaron a las afueras del pueblo por la deshonra que acuso—_dice algo enfadado_— pero cuando dio a luz todos pedían su perdón

**(Tigresa):** ¿Por qué cambiaron de opinión acaso vieron su error? —_Pregunta tigresa mientras se acercaba a dejar su maleta y cambiarse también de ropa_—

**(Tang):** no fue porque al nacer con el color del ying y yang pensaron los aldeanos de que mi padre era el mismo Byakko el espíritu tigre del viento, mi madre dijo que así era, ya que la única manera en la que yo podría vivir con ella y estar segura —_respira con aires de tristeza_—

**(Tigresa):** ¿cuánto viviste con esa mentira?, ¿es decir cuando te dijo tu mama la verdad? —_Se cambia mientras que Tang le daba la espalda para privacidad_—

**(Tang):** me dijo la verdad a los 8 años de edad pero que no digiera nada, poco después de que yo me volviera fénix fui a una misión a las montañas en las cuales ocurrían secuestros allí conocí a mi padre, —_respira hondo y sonríe_— te diré la verdad llore al encontrarme con mi padre después de tantos años

**(Tigresa):** valla no le alarmo saber ¿que tenía un hijo y era un asesino?, ¿dime cual fue su reacción? —_Dice con duda, ya estaba semidesnuda poniéndose el pantalón_—

**(Tang):** en realidad yo no mataba en ese entonces, no creía en tomar la vida de las personas —_dice mientras toca algunas de sus cicatrices_— eso fue lo que me enseño mi maestra

**(Tigresa):** ¿enserio es verdad? Disculpa mi duda pero ¿enserio? ¿Quién fue tu maestra de casualidad? —_Pregunta mientras lo mira con unos ojos de incredulidad_—

**(Tang):** ¿eso te lo diré en otra ocasión te parece? Ya que es algo larga —_dice ya con un cambio de ropa_—

**(Tigresa): **bueno que tal si vamos a ver mañana la función que tiene la posada y luego me cuantas esa historia te parece Tang —_dice tigresa con un tono un poco más amable que el de hace unos momentos, Tang solo asiente_—

**(Tang):** solo si tú también me cuentas como lo pasaron estos años sin Po —_sale del cuarto sin darle la oportunidad de que le dé una respuesta fija_—

* * *

**Parte II**

**Mientras que en la posada Tigresa Tang pasaban un momento de descanso, en el valle de la paz se preparaban para dar inicio al festival en honor al guerrero dragón, Hayato el sirviente de Kwan estaba corriendo en dirección a su amo con lo que parecía ser algo alarmante.**

**(Hayato):** mi señor… Leónidas… él vendrá al festival dice que… tiene que hablar en persona con él —_habla de manera preocupada con falta de aliento_—

**(Kwan):** como sea, rebajarme a hacerle una fiesta al panda... ¿O tigre?... Bueno panda que se hizo tigre —_dice con enfado en su voz_—

**(Hayato):** ¿pero si fue su idea? ¿En primer lugar? —_Dice con un tono muy claro de duda e incredulidad_—

**(Kwan):** ¡lo hice solamente con el propósito para ganarme su confianza! —_Grita por ese comentario de su sirviente_—

**(Hayato): **bien señor con respecto a lo de Leónidas él dice que esto es serio ya que al hacer público usted podría arruinar todo su...—_es interrumpido por las puertas del salón de guerreros que se abren abruptamente, dejando ver a Leónidas_—

**(Kwan):** hola amigo, ¿que trae al gran emperador Leónidas a este pequeño valle? —_dice con una mescla de duda y sarcasmo en su voz_—

**(Leónidas):** ¡Kwan dime en que rayos están pensando!, ¡te dije que trajeras a ese tigre y a la maestra tigresa sin ser descubiertos! e ¡hiciste todo lo contrario! —_Su grito retumba en las paredes del salón_—

**(Kwan):** están ¿quién sabe dónde? volverán en unos días y te los traeré —_responde rápido en un tono el cual identificaba que sabía con exactitud lo que hacía_—

**(Leónidas):** o valla así que esa es tu escusa verdad piensas que te voy a perdonar tu insubordinación por eso —_dice mientras le mira a los ojos_—

**(Kwan):** tranquilo, hice algo, tengo a unos fénix aquí cautivos, y me gané la confianza del Valle de la Paz —_dice con sinceridad, haciendo que Leónidas se calme un poco_—

**(Leónidas):** puede que haya manera de que esto pueda serme de mucha utilidad y hacerte mi segundo general más importante —_dice en un tono de gloria_—

**(Kwan):** y tenemos esto *_muestro el rollo_*, le pregunté algo y el tigre puede ser un peligro o ser un poderoso aliado y lo tengo planeado, tengo una versión de mano del espejo del yin yang, cuando venga haré que se mire en este y tendremos a nuestro poderoso aliado —_dice con mucha confianza en que su plan Tendrá éxito_—

**(Leónidas):** ya veo el espejo yin yang, bien pensado pero una cosa cual es la identidad de este sujeto misterioso he intentado conseguir información de él y no conseguí nada es ¿como si solamente hubiera nacido hace 5 años? —_La duda era grande en la voz de Leónidas_—

**(Kwan):** ¿puedes recordar al panda que usaste de escudo viviente? ¿Cuándo un fénix intento matarte? —_Pregunta Kwan mientras este espera paciente su respuesta_—

**(Leónidas):** o si el 'Po guerreo dragón" con su muerte conseguí una victoria muy grande al código de los fénix que hizo que dejaran de intentar ganarme por si solos —_dice con alegría en su voz al recordar la muerte que el causo_—

**(Kwan):** pues quieres saber cuál es la identidad del panda misterioso e intentaste conseguir información de él y no conseguiste nada es como si solamente, pues como si solo hubiera aparecido hace 5 años —_dice con una burla descarada en su voz_—

**(Leónidas):** ¡¿Como que panda te dije tigre?! ¡¿Que acaso no sabes la diferencia entre especies?! Y ¡la razón por la que quiero saber de es él es simple hace 3 años se enfrentó a Hattori!, ¡un ninja poderoso que "acido la peor piedra en mis zapatos" desde hace 15 años! —_Grita enfadado como si solamente le estuviera tomando por tonto con sus bromas_—

**(Kwan):** ach parece que estoy hablando con la pared, EL PANDA NO MURIÓ, EL PANDA Y EL TIGRE SON LA MISMA PERSONA

**(Leónidas):** jajá bromeas no, yo tengo el cuerpo del panda como trofeo disecado en mi cuarto de trofeos es imposible que esté vivo

**(Kwan):** ¿no me crees? Pregúntale al rollo que todo lo sabe —_le entrega el pergamino a Leónidas el cual desenrolla rápidamente_—

**(Leónidas):** —_toma el rollo escribiendo su pregunta—_ bien rollo dime y explícame que acaso ese panda y tigre son la misma persona y como es eso posible

**(Rollo):** los espíritus de los elementos trajeron el alma del panda de vuelta pero su cuerpo ya no estaba en condiciones de poder usarse de nuevo así que le dieron el cuerpo de un tigre para que sea portador de esa alma

**(Kwan):** adivina quienes lo hicieron, los fénix, la esposa de mi maestro

**(Leónidas):** jajá ¿esa Víbora entreno al fénix?, pero si es pacifista nunca creyó en tomar una vida por el bienestar de otro como es que alguien que ha matado con tanta facilidad a mis Ligres fue entrenado por ella

**(Kwan):** ¿me permite? —_Leónidas le da el rollo a Kwan_— ¿Cómo es que un Tigre asesino fue entrenado por una víbora pacifista? —_Escribe su pregunta esperando su respuesta_—

**(Rollo):** abandono ese código moral hace unos pocos años cuando entro en la posada de kl Hog y decidió matar a cada uno de los 100 guardias que había allí

**(Kwan):** wow, una víbora solo así mató a 100

**(Hayato):** se refería al tigre amo —_lo dice por la forma en la que hiso la pregunta_—

**(Kwan): **pues pregunte por la víbora —_dice molesto_—

**(Leónidas):** ya había ido allí pero era más bien un burdel que una posada, me preguntaba quien había hecho tan magnífico trabajo al matar a más de 100 asesinos profesionales, por eso quería a Kl Hog como general pero ahora que no tiene su poder militar dudo que le dé esa oportunidad de nuevo aunque tiene poder —_se plantea de nuevo la idea que cruza por su mente_—

**(Hayato):** creo que el rollo le entendió el tigre también —_dice con burla_—

**(Kwan):** el asunto es que podríamos a arriesgarnos a tenerlo de enemigo o usar el espejo —_menciona enojado por no entender directamente su plan_—

**(Leónidas):** creo que es mejor tenerlo de aliado fue una gran idea pensar en eso, bien que pensarías si te dijera que puedo hacerte líder del palacio de jade y hacer del valle de la paz uno de mis dominios para que tú la gobiernes, ¿Qué es lo que me dirías? —_Pregunta con malicia en su voz al pensar en el valle_—

**(Kwan): **gracias señor

**(Leónidas):** Bien hagamos presente este hecho —_comienza a caminar a la salida_—

**(Kwan):** en agradecimiento, quédese, esta noche hay festival "en memoria" del panda

**(Leónidas):** Muy interesante una forma muy retorcida de ganar confianza, Hayato encárgate de darle hasta la última información que tengan esos Fénix

**(Hayato): **si señor Leónidas si es que mi amo Kwan no tiene ningún deber para mí —_extiende su brazo hacia la dirección de Kwan en espera que permita la orden_—

**(Kwan):** él es el jefe mayor, el de todos después de todo su orden es mayor que la mía —_menciona mientras le mira a los ojos_—

**(Hayato):** bien entonces comenzaré la tortura —_se mueve hacia las prisiones con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_—

**(Kwan):** pero ahora vamos a festejar, festejar que ganamos —_se notaba el tono de victoria y alardeo en su voz_—

**(Leónidas):** aun no es una victoria hasta que nos aseguremos que Ese tigre este de nuestro lado, por el momento esto es un entretenimiento

**(Kwan):** adelántense, si es un festival el maestro al mando ósea yo debe ir con el bastón de madera del durazno —_hablando del Bastón del mismo Oogway_—

**(Leónidas):** bien pero tu deber es abrir el festival no yo —_sale del salón en dirección al valle_—

**(Kwan):** echo —_se mueve al área del salón de los maestros en donde Kwan ve el bastón y lo toma_— a ver si ahora te enorgulleces de mí... padre —_Resulta que Kwan escucha una voz familiar_—

**(Voz):** ¿Sorprendido? ¿Cómo puedo estar orgulloso? —_Kwan confundido escucha la voz y en un espejo ve a Oogway a su lado_—

**(Kwan):** Oogway, ¿Qué haces aquí? —_Pregunta sorprendido de verlo de nuevo_—

**(Oogway):** has traicionado al palacio te aliaste con alguien incluso más peligroso que mi hermano de armas Kai ¿cómo quieres que me sienta orgulloso?

**(Kwan):** desde que me diste hogar intenté todo lo que pude para enorgullecerte, y cuando llegó Tai Lung fui olvidado

**(Oogway):** no fuiste olvidado, nunca estuviste solo siempre estuve allí anqué no me vieras, confiaba que seguirías adelante y demostrarías ser un guerreo en el cual le podría confiar todo el rollo el palacio todo pero dejas te que la ira te güira

**(Kwan):** no quería solo un maestro, quería a mi padre, me tenías miedo, viste oscuridad en mí y casi no me hablabas.

**(Oogway)**: ¡si temía! ¡Temía! perder a mi hijo no a mi estudiante dejaste que ese ser te engañara, si queda un poco de mi hijo dentro de ti dame ese bastón y ayúdame a que Leónidas no haga daño a más gente —_se acerca con cuidado a Kwan_—

**Kwan pasaba por un desequilibrio mental por las palabras que acababa de escuchar de Oogway, recordaba su entrenamiento con él, recordaba la llegada de Tai Lung al palacio, Oogway tenía razón se repetía así mismo, el Kwan de antes estaba ahí pero él no quería aceptarlo tenía miedo de lo que sucedería.**

**(Leónidas):** que hermoso momento padre e hijo —_sale de la anda y traviesa a Oogway con la espada de los Héroes_— Oogway siempre tan blando por eso siempre pierdes el tiempo hablando, tu hermano tenía razón contigo —_Oogway desaparece en un montón de pétalos_— por un segundo pensé que querías de verdad traicionarme jajá

**(Kwan):** —_recapacita_— no, no me dejaría llevar por las palabras de esa tortuga vieja

**Leónidas se retira sin mirar atrás, mientras que en la mente de Kwan él ya no sabía en quién confiar si en su padre o en Leónidas ya esté esta fuera del palacio quita su sonrisa para cambiarla por una de enfado. **

**(Leónidas):** Hayato vigila muy bien a Kwan si le queda si quiera algo de bien en su interior encárgate de matarlo —_se notaba la ira en su voz_—

**(Hayato):** ¿Permiso para usar mis poderes?

**(Leónidas):** lo tienes permitido —_dice firme y sin recapacitación_—

**(Kwan):** ya tengo todo listo nos vamos al valle —_dice mientras corre por las escaleras_—

* * *

**Parte III**

**Lejos de allí en el mar en las legendarias tierras de Japón Zhi el líder de los fénix se prepara para una reunión secreta con samuráis y ninjas del Japón para formar una alianza contra Leónidas.  
Mientras tanto en las lejanas tierras de Japón los líderes de tres grandes grupos guerreros se juntaban para formar una posible alianza estos líderes eran Hattori líder y experto asesino ninja, Yijiro líder samurái y Zhi líder actual de los fénix negros enemigos públicos de Leónidas.**

**(Hattori):** bien señores por donde empezamos —_limpiando su Ninjato que estaba cubierta de sangre_—

**(Yijiro):** creo que lo obvio los términos de esta alianza contra Leónidas —_dice mientras miraba fijamente a los dos líderes que lo acompañaban_—

**(Hattori):** efectivamente Yijiro, peor antes debo agregar que esta alianza contigo y tu clan samurái es algo "irrazonable" para mí después de todo nuestros ideales filosóficos son muy diferentes —_dice con algo de pesimismo en la idea de una alianza con los samuráis_—

**(Yijiro): **matar a los enemigos es una táctica barata muy fácil eso solo es razonable en una guerra no todo el tiempo

**(Hattori):** ustedes se concentran tanto en el honor de la batalla que olvidan a toda su propia gente que muere en combate eso debo decir que es algo perjudicial para los samuráis... por el contrario los ninjas peleamos por la supervivencia y la gloria de la victoria sin importar el método que debamos utilizar

**(Zhi):** de hecho eso a lo que tú llamas asesinato no es más que arreglar bien el problema estoy de acuerdo con el líder ninja

**(Hattori):** efectivamente Zhi me alegra saber que alguien comparte mi método de justicia, ahora el tema como haremos para vencer y desmantelar a las tropas de Kwan el nuevo general de Leónidas

**(Yijiro):** creo que un ataque de frente con nuestras tropas serán suficientes para... —_es interrumpido por Zhi_—

**(Zhi):** de hecho recibí un mensaje de que Leónidas está en el valle de la paz con él para que este sea otro reino bajo las manos de el

**(Hattori):** si ese es el caso hay un inconveniente, los furiosos y Shifu, ambos sabemos que su código de honor como maestros de kung fu les impide matar al enemigo a no ser que sea un caso muy necesario, por el contrario yo detengo a las escorias con solo poner mis ojos en ellos

**(Yijiro):** ellos tienes honor cosa que te falta a ti, ya sé que se enfrentaron hace 5 años casi los matas poco después de que perdieran al guerrero dragón

**(Zhi):** suficiente Yijiro un guerrero mío también estaba con ellos

**(Hattori):** yo no mato inocentes pero si ellos interfieren en mi camino no me dejan otra opción te digo algo... Me importa un demonio el honor, lo importante es la victoria, el que defiende a un criminal es tan culpable como por qué eso permite que el malo sigue viviendo y matando inocentes…

** a**

**En un bar rustico de poca monta donde era el paraíso para las pandillas o ladrones un grupo conformado por lobos y cocodrilos de bandido festejaban haber obtenido un nuevo motín al haber robado nuevas pertenencias, sin embargo en la entrada de ese lugar una sombra oscura se movía por el techo.**

**(Lobo bandido):** oiga jefe que le parece si mañana vamos a asaltar ese pueblo donde esta ese restaurante de fideos además de un buen motín estaremos con el estómago lleno... jejeje —_una mano lo toma del cuello para luego rompérselo con un movimiento brusco_—

**En ese mismo momento la mayoría de las antorchas comenzaron a apagarse una por una dejando el lugar iluminado por nada más que una pequeña vela que colgaba de un candelabro**.

**(Cocodrilo bandido):** haaag... —_Siente como sus manos son cortadas por la sombra que se movía por toda la habitación_— haaaaaah —_muere al recibir un kunai clavado en la frente_—

**(Lobo jefe):** ¡todos en guardia! —_Sacan sus espadas, arcos, Bisentos y cadenas de hierro_—

**(Segundo lobo bandido):** haaaag! (es cortado a la mitad de cintura de para abajo)

**(Cocodrilo bandido 2): **—_al mirar hacia abajo vio como una cadena se enroscaba en su tobillo_— ¡¿Qué?! —_es jalado hacia arriba perdiéndose en la oscuridad del techo_—

**(Lobo jefe):** ¡¿qué es esto?! —_Ve como picadillos de cuerpos caían del techo dejando un charco de sangre en su lugar_—

**De un momento a otro se lanza un ataque de montones de Shurikens o estrellas ninjas que comenzaron a llover del techo matando a muchos bandidos dejando el lugar sumergido en una fosa de cadáveres.**

**(Lobo jefe):** —_siente un piquete en el cuello y cae quedando paralizado_— ¿quién eres? y ¿qué quieres con nosotros?

**De la nada de entre las sombras surgía Hattori Ogunaga, un león macho impotente el cual vestía un traje ninja con una característica muy sofisticada, la cual se diferenciaba por la falta de una máscara y un símbolo en su pecho que era el del cráneo de un león completamente blanco lo que lo hacía más notable a través de su pecho.**

**(Hattori):** —_levanta al lobo del cuello_— donde rayos están los otros miembros de tu pandilla Shens

**(Lobo):** jefe —_se niega a responder volcando su mirada_—

**(Hattori):** —_toma la pata del lobo y la jala dislocándole el hombro_—

**(Shens):** huaaaaaaaaaaa! —_sentía como lentamente sus tendones y huesos se desprendían_—

**(Hattori):** parece que tu boca funciona perfectamente.

**(Shens):** ¡maldito psicópata demente!

**(Hattori):** —_apunta su kunai en la yugular del lobo para matarlo_— tratar de dialogar con basuras como tu es una pérdida de tiempo —_en ese momento vuelca su mirada para toparse con los cinco furiosos_—

**(Tigresa):** ¡¿qué crees que estás haciendo criminal?! —_La pregunta de tigresa resuena con un tono enojado en todo el bar_—

**(Mono):** debe ser otro miembro de las pandillas rivales —_dice Mono siendo la más obvio en esos momentos_—

**(Mantis):** ¿deberíamos atacar? —_Se pregunta así mismo mantis_—

**(Hattori):** que hacen aquí furiosos... no se metan en mis asuntos, estoy haciendo mi trabajo

**(Tigresa):** lo que haces es torturas a alguien que ira directo a la prisión de Chorh-Gom

**(Hattori):** lo siento pero no tengo intenciones de ir a prisión... ustedes sigan con sus juegos yo detendré a estas escorias, sin juicio ni prisión solo con muerte. —_Apenas Hattori le iba a dar un golpe nueva mente al jefe lobo la mano de tigresa le detiene_—

**(Tigresa**): te dije que te detuvieras —_con su agarre en sus manos lo tira de espaldas contra una mesa_—

**(Hattori):** voy a decirlo una vez más —_toma a tigresa del rostro y con su fuerza la manda volar de un empujón_— no se metan en mis asuntos... no volveré a advertirles —_mantis ataca a Hattori por la espalda en sus puntos de presión_—

**(Mantis):** eso lo dejara tranquilo un tiempo —_apenas salde de su espalda Hattori lo toma apretando su mano y lanzándolo lejos_—

**(Hattori):** —_se lanza hacia grulla con una serie de golpes frenéticos y con su Kurisawa lo estrangula para finalmente rematarlo con un golpe en la nuca_—

**(Víbora):** ¡grulla! —_víbora se enrolla en los brazos de Hattori y comienza a moverlos para que se golpe del mismo modo que a Tai Long_—

**(Hattori):** que intentas hacer —_su fuerza descomunal impedía que víbora ejecutara sus movimientos, así que tomo el cuerpo de la maestra lanzándola al aire para asestarle varias Shurikens cortantes, al final salta y con una patada descendente aérea clavo a la serpiente en el suelo levantando una nube de polvo_—

**(Mono):** ¡¿que solo quedo yo?! ¡Jajá oye amigo! ¿Qué te parece si dejamos esto...? ¡Mira otro bandido! —_con ese intento barato logra que Hattori se voltea pero el golpe que le lanza es bloqueado sin verlo_—

**(Hattori):** —_le da un rodillazo en el estómago a mono para finalmente rematarlo con su Nunchaku dándole una serie de golpes en la frente_— por lo visto solo quedas tu —_ve a tigresa que estaba en pose de combate_— si te vas en este momento puedes librarte de obtener el mismo destino que tus amigos.

**(Tigresa):** prefiero quedarme aquí y darte una lección a ti —_Tigresa corre hacia el dándole un golpe de fuego en el estómago arrojándolo fuera del bar_—

**(Hattori):** bien en ese caso... —_Se tele transporta apareciendo cara a cara frente a la maestra y le da un puñetazo en la cara mandándola volar, tigresa se levanta y lanza una patada frontal área pero el león la recibió de frente sin inmutarse para al final dar un giro y hacerle un gran corte en la pierna derecha con su Ninjato_— si esa es la habilidad que posee la gran maestra tigresa líder de los furiosos, debo decir que estoy decepcionado

**(Tigresa):** aun no has visto nada —_toma su pie haciendo un esfuerzo por tirarlo al piso_—

**(Hattori):** —_su cuerpo se desmaterializa frente a la maestra y finalmente con un movimiento sónico la toma de la cara y la estrella contra el suelo_— porque no te rindes, sabes que no puedes ganar

**(Encapuchado):** nunca te dijeron que no debes golpear así a una mujer

**(Hattori):** otro más... —_Se pone en guardia_— porque no te largas y me dejas cumplir con mi deber

**(Encapuchado):** cual deber yo veo alguien sin escrúpulos que golpea personas además el líder lobo además de muchos de la pandilla ya se fueron —_dice mientras se acerca y pone a tigresa en sus hombros la cual estaba casi inconsciente_—

**(Hattori): **hago lo que tengo que hacer eso es todo, vivo para castigar el mal, pero si insistes en interferir en mi camino entonces no me dejas otra opción —_lanza con movimientos sónicos sus Shurikens_—

**(Encapuchado):** ¡oye! —_Con su mano libre atrapa los Shurikens_— ¿no vez acaso que tengo un herido? te lo advierto o te golpeare con toda mi barbarosidad —_deja a tigresa en el piso junto a mono_—

**(Tigresa):** Po... —_dice en un débil susurro mientras intentaba ver hacia donde estaba él para poder verlo pero la falta de luz y los golpes recibimos no se lo permitieron desmayándose segundos después_—

**(Hattori):** aún estaba consciente... era de esperarse era solo una maestra cumpliendo con su deber aunque aún no abre sus ojos a la verdadera justicia —_guarda su Ninjato al ver que la sombra no tenía intenciones de luchar_—

**(Encapuchado):** —_mira las heridas hechas a tigresa_— *_respiro_* sabes normalmente no debo interferir en estas cosas pero voy hacer una excepción en este caso

**(Hattori):** ya veo —_se lanza hacia el Encapuchado lanzando un rodillazo aéreo_—

**(Encapuchado):** —_bloquea el rodillazo en el aire mientras lo sujeta con fuerza haciendo lo mismo con su cuello_— como dije esto no lo perdonare —_le arroja al área donde se servían bebidas_—

**(Hattori): **—_se levanta de un salto_— se está poniendo emocionante —_toma el arco de uno de los pandilleros muertos y dispara las flechas hacia el Encapuchado _—

**(Encapuchado):** —_toma uno de los cadáveres víctimas de Hattori y lo arroja para que lo cubriera de las flechas, mientras tomaba una botella intacta del estante_— atrapa esto por mi quieres —a_rroja la botella la cual Hattori toma como reflejo automático, lo que provoca que no vea el golpe de él hacia su rostro haciendo que su cuerpo valla en dirección hacia la derecha mientras toma su pierna para arrojarlo a una mesa_—

**(Hattori):** —_se sumerge en la oscuridad y ataca acertando un puñetazo en el rostro del encapuchado clavándolo en el suelo luego lo levanta y lo estrangula_— no conoces el arte del ninja —_estira el brazo hacia atrás y da un puñetazo en el estómago de la sombra mandándolo volar_— estas muy equivocado si crees que me veras suplicar piedad o perdón, prefiero cortarme la lengua antes que eso

**El golpe hace que se le caiga el sombrero de paja y la tela que cubría su rostro, gira su cabeza y lo mira directo a los ojos viéndose rostro con rostro mostrando que era un tigre de color blanco aunque no se notaba mucho por la falta de luz.**

**(Hattori):** qué raro, tu traje te delata eres uno de los fénix negros, pero no te recuerdo como uno de los miembros... quien eres.

**(Fénix):** ¿eso mismo quero saber? ¿Soy un tigre?, ¿un alma renacida?, ¿un asesino?, ¿un guerrero? —_se lanza sobre Hattori con una patada la cual es bloqueada, con su otro pie le lanza otra patada la cual bloquea con su hombro, luego le lanza un puñetazo que es tomado por la mano de Hattori dejando su mano libre para que esta esté para atacar su cara en la cual pone su mano en su nariz haciendo la pose de la llave dactilar wupsi_— sabes creo que esto lo que llaman un punto muerto

**(Hattori):** no del todo —_se impulsa hacia atrás y hace un trampolín acertando una patada en la espalda del tigre blanco; una vez en el aire el león pego un salto atrapándolo del cuello_— ahora te mostrare la técnica del clan Iga —_se pone un guante de látex en su mano con la cual estrangulaba al tigre, luego coloca el filo de su Ninjato sobre el guante mientras lo cubría con pólvora_— arte secreto: guren kaina —_hace un corte sónico sobre el guante encendiendo la pólvora y provocando una explosión sobre el rostro del tigre mandándolo volar otra vez_—

**(Fénix):** —_se levanta un poco con dificultad del piso_— vamos concéntrate o terminaras muerto de nuevo, bien basta de juegos no esperaba lánzame con lo que he aprendido en lo poco que llevo con los fénix pero bueno

**(Hattori):** hazlo, me dará la oportunidad de probar mi fuerza —_saca su báculo ninja también conocido como hanbojutsu_—

**(Fénix):** *_respira hondo_* espero no fallar —_mueve sus manos través de su cuerpo en la pose de paz interior_— estoy listo ven por mí

**(Hattori):** no tienes que decirlo —_gira su báculo a velocidades sónicas y se lanza al ataque con un movimiento sónico_—

**(Fénix):** —_atrapa el ataque provocando una gran sacudida en el bar, haciendo que el ataque en si solo fuese un golpe de niño_— *_respiro_* paz interior

**(Hattori):** —_impresionado da dos trampolines atrás_— esto que significa, mi ataque no lo afecto en lo más mínimo.

**(Fénix):** paz interior *respiro* —_da un paso poniéndose detrás de Hattori sin que este lo note_— continuemos esta pelea afuera —_Hattori nota que tiene una espera de aire en las manos y lo lanza fuera del bar con una fuerza igual al viento de las montañas, una vez fuera este toma su sombrero y sale del bar_—

**(Hattori):** —_se levanta con algo de dificultad_— muajajajajaja!... ¡¿quieres acabar rápido con esta pelea cierto?! Yo no, de ninguna manera —_saca su Ninjato para luego rociarle veneno y con un fosforo la envuelve en fuego_— ¡no ahora que comienzo a divertirme tanto contigo! —_Se lanza al ataque dando un low kick en la pierna del tigre y luego le hace un corte en el hombre girando su cuerpo con un trampolín, para finalmente mandarlo a volar con una patada de giro_—

**(Fénix):** paz interior *_respiro hondo_* paz... Paz... Paz... pa...a aaaaaaaaaaaaa —_toca su pierna mientras gritaba por el dolor de la cortada_— eso duele...

**(Hattori):** ¡me encanta! —_lanza sus Shurikens y hace un corte de fuego para impregnarlas y a hacerlas más letales_—

**(Fénix):** —_tomas todas Shurikens en llamas quemando el pelaje en sus manos en llamas, les arroja de nuevo las Shurikens haciendo que algunas las evite pero enterando una en su pierna, esto hace que este abierto a los ataques_— trágate mis puños de fuego, león —_comienza haciendo cinco golpes directos en el pecho para golpearlo fuertemente en el estómago perforando su traje con el fuego para que este sea expulsado por el otro lado_—

**(Hattori):** bluac —_vomitando sangre_— hac, hac... no me había divertido tanto desde que me enfrente a esos 300 samuráis en el fin de la era Kamakura... así que ahora —_pone sus manos en pose de loto_— hare lo mismo que tu incrementare mis habilidades —_comienza a recitar los nueve caminos del kuji kiri_— ¡rin!, ¡kyo!, ¡to!, ¡sha!, ¡kai!, ¡jin!, ¡retsu!, ¡zai!, ¡zen!... ¡huaaaaa! —_Con unos movimientos sónicos atrapa al tigre blanco y luego lo estrangula para rematarlo con un corte de fuego en el pecho y un golpe de doble puño en la nuca, finalmente le da una patada en la cara haciendo que se estrelle contra un árbol_—

**(Fénix):** —_antes de chocar con el árbol clavando dos Kukri que había tomado de Hattori para frenar el impacto del golpe_— sabes puede que me guste matar como a los otros —s_e pone su sombrero y en pose de ataque_— pero eso no evitara que te haga mucho daño

**(Hattori):** demuéstramelo, ahora que me he dotado de los nueve principios del poder terrenal, así que no te contengas... estas equivocado si crees que le temo a la muerte, un verdadero guerrero aunque utilicé el sigilo y se esconda en las sombras vive para la batalla y ¡muere para ella!

**(Fénix):** eres débil entonces si no le temes a la muerte creme yo ya morí una vez, regrese del mundo de los espíritus —_aparece enfrente de Hattori en un instante rápido chocando sus Kukri con su ninja-to_— y he visto el abismo directamente y este me regreso la mirada —_sus ojos aunque eran de jade se sentía como si fueran un abismo oscuro del cual parecía no poder escapar_—

**(Hattori):** —_forcejeando con el tigre_— créeme yo estoy muerto por dentro, me importa un demonio lo que pase no moriré hasta haber implantado mi filosofía, cuando asesinaron a mi familia enfrente de mí me convertí en un arma de destrucción masiva y ahora convertiré a china en una nación libre de maldad ¡a través de la justicia absoluta! —_Lanza una patada lateral_—

**(Fénix):** —_bloquea la patada con su mano_— te distrajiste —_Hattori nota que tiene la punta de la Kukri en la parte rota de su armadura, el fénix hace unos pasos hacia atrás mientras hace unos giro en ese mismo lugar, mientras que Hattori se quita el arma_— esta técnica se llama "el martillo de viento ciclón" —_es un ataque directo a su corazón_—

**(Hattori):** —_al recibir el ataque se desmaterializa frente al fénix negro y luego le lanza su cadena ninja atándolo de pies y brazos_— no me distraje simplemente espere que te acercaras para poder tenerte a mi merced, ahora te ejecutare con mi último ataque —_saca su Ninjato y la envuelve en fuego otra vez_— gracias a la sangre de mis víctimas, el resto de su masa corporal aún permanece en el filo de mi espada por lo que con un poco de fuego actúa como si estuviera eternamente impregnada en alcohol —_gira la espada con círculos creando un vórtice de fuego_— técnica secreta de la espada Iga: KAGUZUCHI! —_En ese momento el tigre blanco se vio envuelto en el torbellino de fuego que al mismo tiempo que lo quemaba lo cortaba_— esto se terminó —_guarda su Ninjato al ver el cuerpo inconsciente del Fénix el cual comienza a levantarse_—...bluac —_vomita sangre y comienza a ver borroso_— estúpido idiota has ganado... haag —_pierde la conciencia y se desmaya_—

**(Fénix):** —_choca sus manos fuertemente apagando el fuego de su cuerpo aunque termina con heridas que dejaran cicatrices_— esta pelea fue como diría antes bárbara —_Tang está muy débil para moverse por sí solo_—

**(Mifeng):** tus eres "el novato verde" nos veríamos en el bar no comenzarías una matanza... dios ese es Hattori Ogunaga el líder del clan Iga le diste una derrota

**(Tang):** ¡¿lo conoces?!

**(Mifeng):** todos aunque no sepan su nombre han oído hablar de él, es el llamado "extraño de la noche" que mora en las sombras para castigar a los malos —_un ninja sale de la oscuridad_—

**(Ninja):** ¿Hattori está bien? Hattori? —_Mira al fénix herido_— no puede ser ¿quién eres tú? te matare

**(Mifeng): **llévate a tu jefe y yo a mi compañero ¿no quieres comenzar otra pela verdad? —_El ninja lanza una bomba de humo_—

**(Ninja):** esto no ha terminado

**F I N D CK**

**(Zhi):** ese guerrero mío perece que no exagero cuando explico la pelea —_dice con cierta burla_—

**(Hattori):** no estés tan contento, que me he enterado que uno de los miembros de tu organización de los fénix negros es el asesino de plata Asahi si lo llego a ver —_saca su Ninjato y con corte sónico rebana una columna del dojo_— no tengo que decir lo que pasara

**(Zhi):** los fénix somos un grupo no nos amenaces además tengo mis razones para permitir que un asesino se una a mí —_dice con cierto aire de amenaza_—

**(Yijiro):** no podríamos simplemente... dejarlo así y continuar con los términos de la alianza

**(Hattori):** bien pero que quede claro una cosa, trabajaremos juntos pero no obedeceré las ordenes de nadie ni mucho menos de alguien inferior —_mira a Zhi con desprecio_—hare las cosas a mi modo ustedes hagan lo que quieran... y no creas que he cambiado de plan si veo una sola pizca de maldad en Asahi, lo enviare al otro mundo.

**(Zhi):** ¿me consideras inferior a ti dime Hattori? Jajá, jajá —_ríe durante un poco tiempo_—

**(Hattori):** —_apático_— opina lo que quieras mi maestro Takeda hace 30 años fue conocido por haber matado a muchos de tu grupo apenas se esforzaba y ustedes los grandes fénix se creen mejor que los Iga, mejor siguán soñando en otro lado

**(Zhi):** que curioso tu maestro me dijo lo mismo hace 30 años cuando nos enfrentamos —_muestra un collar con una inscripción japonesa_—

**(Hattori):** —_las pupilas del león se delataron en ese momento mientras un gruñido escalofriante y ensordecedor escapaba de su garganta_— entonces... fuiste tú maldito —_dispara una serie de cinco Shurikens en el brazo de Zhi_—

**(Zhi):** —_con la barra de bambú que siempre carga desvía todas las Shurikens_— tu maestro se buscó la muerte al enfrentarme yo solo respondí al ataque

**(Hattori):** —_al escuchar esas palabras por alguna razón se calmó_— debo verificar si eso es verdad, maestro Yijiro, usted participo en la rebelión del fin de la era Kamakura, respóndame... era el Sensei Takeda una mala persona y no trate de mentirme, no hay una deshonra más grande para un samurái que la mentira.

**(Yijiro):** tu maestro no lo era... —_Antes de terminar la frase Hattori se lanza contra Zhi_—

**(Hattori): **—_saca su kunai y lo pone en la yugular de Zhi_— esta alianza será algo imposible con esto... —_Presiona el cuello del líder fénix_— ¡¿una última palabra?!

**(Zhi):** ¿Solo una puede venir a mi mente? en este momento —_Hattori acerca para oírla_—

**(Hattori):** ¡entonces dila de una sola vez! —_Grita enfadado esperando sus últimas palabras para matarlo_—

**(Zhi):** Skidush —_pone la mano en su pecho efectuando la técnica de la palma budista arrojándolo al otro extremo del cuarto, mientras dejaba la marca de una mano en la pared_—

**(Hattori):** —_habiendo sentido el ataque se levanta y se limpia la sangre de su boca_— ya arreglaremos cuentas después —_saca un mapa de su bolsillo_— hay unos ronin rebeldes que han estado amedrentando a los granjeros... voy a castigarlos —_lanza una bomba de huma desapareciendo del lugar_—

**(Yijiro):** Hattori déjame terminar lo que te voy a decir Tonto... tu maestro no lo era... Antes cambio debido a que quería más poder más riquezas y no le importaba los medios asaltar aldeanos matar gente por qué crees que los fénix entraron en combate contra él —_dice con cierto aire de decepción_—

**(Zhi):** no creo que te haiga oído

**(Hattori):** —_vuelve a aparecer_— bueno entonces no era más que una escoria que debía morir, ahora si debo irme y por cierto Zhi perdón por la mala situación que te hice pasar —_Zhi acepta la disculpa_— ¡pero no voy a dejar que tu lobito Asahi se salga con la suya entendido! —_Esta vez se va con su tele transportación_—

**(Yijiro):** ¿entonces de verdad tenemos una lianza? ¿Que no entendí lo que paso aquí? —_Pregunta mientras mira a un lado a otro_—

**(Zhi):** claro que si cuando tengamos el momento atacaremos todos a Leónidas juntos poniendo fin a su reino —_se levanta y nota una Shurikens en su costilla_— bueno era de esperar que no saliera tan ileso

* * *

**Parte IV**

**Tigresa y Tang/Po se encontraban en el salón en espera de su comida y bebidas, para disfrutar de una cena deliciosa según los meceros, para después poder dormir un poco en su habitación de lujo después de un largo viaje para retomar sus fuerzas para mañana.**

**(Tigresa):** estoy nerviosa sabes —_dice con cierto temblor en su voz_—

**(Tang):** ¿de qué de la misión? No te preocupes estaremos bien son solo tres días, llevamos en teoría uno —_dice en un tono divertido en su voz_—

**(Tigresa):** no es eso sino que nunca he comido carne ni he bebido licor no sé qué me sucederá cuando lo haga, me volveré loca por la carne y atacare a quien vea, el licor hará que haga cosas ridículas —_dice con mucho nervios en su voz por lo alterada que estaba que de nuevo no notaba que Tang le llamaba_—

**(Tang):** tigresa cálmate todo estará bien además ya ordene tu comida y la mía son diferentes—_Tang pone sus manos en las de tigresa para calmarla pero lo cual funciona_— además si te pasa algo de eso yo lo arreglo de acuerdo, después de todo ya vencí una vez a Hattori podre contra ti —_lo último que acababa de decir sobresalto a tigresa_—

**(Tigresa):** ¿espera cuando ordenaste la comida?, ¿ya has vencido a Hattori? —_la mirada que tenía puesta sobre Tang hacia que la pregunta fuera difícil de responder, pero antes de Tang le conteste le pone su dedo en la boca en señal de silencio los meseros empiezan a preparar la mesa para traer la comida_—

**(Tang):** al fin me moría de hambre —_el rugido de su estómago era evidente incluso el sonido igual al de Po como que hace que tigresa tenga nostalgia_—

**(Mesero):** su comida, para el caballero cerdo asado y un poco de sake importado de Japón, y para la dama tofu con algunos fideos picantes y salsa a un lado —_muestra una reverencia de forma educada_— disfruten su comida

**(Tang):** bueno a comer no crees —_toma los palillos sosteniendo un pedazo de carne con ellas para después ponerlo en su boca y comerlo_— Gua es verdad es el mejor cerdo hasta que he comido hasta ahora

**(Tigresa):** —_mira Tang comer con delicia el cerdo_— podrías darme un poco quiera saber ¿Cómo sabe la carne?

**(Tang):** claro por qué no abre la boca —_con los palillos tenia listo un pedazo de carne para darle a tigresa_—

**(Tigresa):** ¿Qué? yo no me refría a que me dieras así es….""es vergonzoso"" —_dice lo último en un susurro muy agudo_—

**(Tang):** vamos se está delicioso… tal vez deba comérmelo yo —_lo acerca a su boca con la intención de comérselo_—

**(Tigresa):** está bien démelo —_abre su boca para tomar el pedazo de cerdo listo para comer_—

**Apenas tigresa lo mente en su boca siente un buen sabor algo extraño para ella pero extrañamente gustoso al mismo tiempo lo mastica lentamente saboreándolo para después tragarlo, y sonreír de manera infantil para después abrir su boca para poder recibir otro pedazo. **

**(Tang):** —_le da otro pedazo de la misma manera el cual atrapa rápidamente en su boca_— tranquila si quieres comete el resto de mi plato yo comeré otro

**(Tigresa):** ¡Gracias eres muy bueno! —_con la sonrisa todavía en su rostro come el plato que le dio Tang_— es la primera vez que como carne de haber sabido que era tan deliciosa la hubiera comido todos los días

**(Tang):** sabes al cerdo asado sabe increíble con un poco de alcohol —_le ofrece de su botella mientras hace un ademan con la mano para llamar al camarero_—

**(Camarero):** ¿que desea pedir? —_Dice esperando la orden_—

**(Tang):** otras dos botellas de sake y dos platos más de cerdo asado por favor —_el camarero se retira tras escuchar la orden sin notar que Tigresa ya había bebido toda la botella y comido toda la carne_—

**(Tigresa):** tenías razón sabe mejor acompañado de sake la bebida —_sonríe mientras come lo que queda de tofu esperando el otro plato_—

**(Tang):** podrías darme un poco de tofu ¿no? —_Se acerca para que tigresa le dé un pedazo_—

**(Tigresa):** con que quieres uno entonces… —_pone los palillos y los acerca a su boca Tang acerca su boca para tomar el pedazo de tofu pero tigresa lo aleja rápido y lo mete a su boca_— bueno pide el tuyo —_lanza una sonrisa que hace que Tang quede abobado_—

**El resto de la comida llego a menos del mesero la cual tigresa devoro su plato y el sake pidiendo de nuevo otra ración que se repitió tres veces, una vez tigresa se notaba que no estaba en condiciones de comer o beber más así que cuando Tang/Po logro que tigresa dejara la comida y el licor para poder dormir en una noche relajada, en el valle de la paz Kwan baja de las escaleras del palacio de jade acompañado de Leónidas en donde puede apreciar las decoraciones que pusieron los aldeanos para Po e incluso pudo apreciar algunas que hicieron unas para él.**

**(Kwan):** ¡HOLA ALDEANOS DEL VALLE DE LA PAZ!

**(Niños del club del guerrero Dragón):** El ¡nuevo guerrero Dragón! —_corren hacia Kwan en forma de admiración para abrasarlo tal coma hacían con Po_—

**(Kwan):** —_sentir el calor de esos niños lo hizo sentirse cálido por dentro, pero intentaba no hacerlo notorio_— hola niños

**(Niño cabra):** Guerrero dragón dígame usted también visitara el club de fans del guerrero dragón

**(Kwan):** ahh... otro día tal vez

**(Niña conejo):** enserio que bien —_le da otro abrazo_— adiós

**Kwan sonrió al verlos, no una sonrisa sádica una cálida cosa que no pasó por alto por Leónidas al notarlo**.

**(Leónidas):** sabes está bien disfrutar del momento pero no te paces entiendes ─_con un tono amargo en su voz se adelanta al centro del valle_─

**(Kwan):** yo le digo entrar en el personaje —_ve al valle_—, ¡Hace 7 años un torpe y gordo Panda fue elegido para ser el protector de este valle, al principio nadie lo creyó capaz... pero demostró ser el héroe que este valle tuyo, no sólo salvó este valle sino que también salvó China, pero... hace 5 años un buen Panda nos dejó, pero hoy lo recordamos con orgullo y celebramos a este gran héroe que fue Po, el guerrero dragón!

**(Leónidas):** un héroe que salvo mi vida, hoy no solo vine a mostrar mis respetos sino también mis agradecimientos con este valle, el cual formara parte de mi reino para así tener mejor protección contra bandidos y dejare a Kwan a cargo del palacio de jade

**(Sr. Ping):** —_sonando nada sospechoso_— ¿qué pasará con Shifu? y ¿los 5 furiosos?

**(Leónidas):** en realidad Shifu se retiró del kung fu para estar con su esposa y los demás furiosos exceptuando uno serán llevados a otros lugares en donde pueden estar sirviendo al kung fu

**(Sr. Ping): **¿quién se quedará?

**(Leónidas):** eso no lo decido yo si no quien quiera quedarse ─_dice en con dulzura en su voz_─

**(Kwan):** mi maestro fue el gran maestro Oogway, por lo que tengo más experiencia en el Kung fu que Shifu y les aseguro que entrenaré una nueva generación de 5 furiosos junto con quien decida quedarse

**(Leónidas):** ¿creo que usted es el padre del guerrero dragón verdad? ─_pregunta mientras mira al ganso_─

**(Sr. Ping):** si lo soy

**(Leónidas):** disculpe mí pregunta pero como tomo la muerte de su hijo ─_no pierde la mirada en el ganso_─

**(Sr. Ping):** fue un golpe tan fuerte, tan fuerte que cerré mi restaurante

**(Kwan):** y ¿por qué ahora abrió?

**(Sr. Ping):** porque perdí un hijo... pero el destino me dio otro, y también una hija

**(Leónidas):** hija en el término de adopción verdad y como que hijo si me permite la respuesta

**(Sr. Ping):** sin ofender señor... pero no puedo decirlo

**(Leonadas):** bueno no hare más preguntas tiene derecho a tener secretos

**(Kwan):** que inicie el festival en memoria del guerrero de blanco y negro

**(Leónidas):** si es verdad Kwan me retiro después de todo necesito estar presente en mi reino —_le susurra algo al oído_— volveré en unos días mas te vale no arruinarlo

**(Kwan):** tú tranquilo y yo nervioso, vete con confianza

**(Leónidas):** ¡Bien me llevare el rollo ¿quedo entendido?! —_dice como una orden uno un idea_—

**(Kwan):** de acuerdo —_agacha su cabeza en señal de respeto_—

**Leónidas desaparece entre la muchedumbre mientras Kwan disfruta de la fiesta, Leónidas algo desconfiado de Kwan decide preguntar al rollo **

**(Rollo):** ─_escribe la respuesta a su pregunta_─ si

**(Leónidas):** bien lo sabía —_sonríe de oreja a oreja_—

* * *

**Continuara…..**

**Hermano Bee: si ya sé que me tardo mucho pero recuerden yo no vivo de escribir fanfics si así fuera escribiría uno todos los días quiero darle la bienvenida al otro escritor que me ayudara poner más acción al fic jose algo que decir**

**josé Albert: buenos solo esto el nuevo personaje Hattori es mi avatar soy el escritor joseph albert are mi debut en este cap, un antiheroe peligroso y sanguinario basado e inspirado en al antiheroe de los comics conocidos como el punisher, solo eso.**

**Hermano Bee: bueno ahora no solo Pyro-ave fénix ayudara con el fic sino también Jose bein esos seria todo una cosa más ya estamos trabajando en el nuevo cap. este estará un poco más rápido que este por la ayuda de los escritores**

**Hasta pronto i cuídense comentes sigan el fic y agréguenme a autores favoritos jeje**


	14. Undia complicado aclaraciones y verdades

**Ninguno de los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenecen son propiedad de DreamWorks y al parecer también de viacom internacional inc.**

**Reglas para que le entiendan un poco a lo que escribo XD: []= pensamiento **= acciones ()= personaje —= destalles {}=nota para el lector**

**Capítulo 14:un dia complicado, aclaraciones y verdades  
**

* * *

**PARTE I La verdadera alianza**

**Hattori recibe una carta envía desde una flecha por Zhi dice que debe hablar con él en secreto respecto a Yijiro, debido a que no podría estar de acuerdo con sus sentidos de la moral Hattori llega al lugar del encuentro el cual es una cueva en donde Zhi está en el Centro con una fogata y al parecer algo de comida.**

**(Hattori):** supongo que no me trajiste aquí solo para hablar de Yijiro verdad

**(Zhi):** así es te hice venir aquí para hablar de ti —_en ese momento Zhi lanza una daga haciendo que caiga una roca encerrando a ambos en la cueva_—

**(Hattori):** que estas planeando Zhi —_saca su Ninjato_— si quieres pelear estoy emocionado, más de lo que crees

**(Zhi):** no creo que sea solo justicia tu asunto con Leónidas —_le mira fijo a los ojos_—

**(Hattori):** a que te refieres con eso, que sacas con haber provocado nuestro encierro

**(Zhi):** consigo la verdad y la razón de que tú estés en esto, como dije dudo que sea por Justicia solamente

**(Hattori):** esto no es justicia, ni tampoco venganza, en ciertas situaciones extremas, la ley es insuficiente y para compensar su insuficiencia es necesario actuar fuera de la ley, esto no es venganza, porque la venganza no es un móvil valido sino una respuesta emocional... no es venganza ni justicia, es castigo.

**(Zhi):** mientes... das demasiado énfasis a castigo como si fuera venganza, como si quisieras que alguien page por algo

**(Hattori):** no hables algo que no has experimentado... yo perdió todo lo que tenía de familia necesitaba vengarme y lo hice, pero aún falta un elemento además de Leónidas —_impregna su espada en fuego_— todos aquellos que hagan el mal a otros recibirán su castigo.

**(Zhi):** —_hace un movimiento demasiado rápido que apenas fue visible para Hattori tirándolo al piso y estrangulándolo con su bastón de bambú_— ¡No vuelvas a decir que no experimentado la perdida de una familia! ¡De lo contrario no solo te matare si no también terminara nuestra alianza! ¡¿He sido suficientemente quedo claro?! —_Hattori es arrojado al otro extremo de la cueva bruscamente_—

**(Hattori):** —_se levanta y sonríe excitado por su deseo de lucha_— ese es el espíritu y te digo algo —_se tele transporta acertando un codazo en la cara de Zhi para mandarlo a volar hacia un rincón_— ¡contén la lengua antes de dirigirte a mí de esa manera!

**(Zhi**): y tú la tu laya antes de que te mate ─_una espada oculta en el bambú había perforado la piel de Hattori y estaba a milímetros de su corazón_─ ese sujeto me quito a mi esposa enfrente de mi a mi hija y un brazo hubiera decido morir pero no he muerto y esperado la muerte mucho tiempo, así que cuida tus palabras Hattori ─_saca la espada de su piel_─

**(Hattori):** —_se desmaterializa enfrente de Zhi_— jajá jajá... es increíble que caigas en un truco tan barato como la precognición Zhi —_con un movimiento sónico toma al líder fénix del cuello_— espada de Iga: guren kaina —_aplica la técnica sobre si mandándolo volar con quemaduras en el rostro_— la precognición me permite saber que golpe me darás a continuación, aunque debo tener cuidado de nada sirve tener los ojos rápidos si tu cuerpo no coopera —_lanza sus Shurikens a velocidades sónicas acertando dos n las piernas del fénix_— y a mi después de que confié en esos canallas, les di mis servicio me dieron la espalda y mataron a mi esposa y a mis hijos frente a mí y te voy a decir algo —_se acerca al cuerpo del fénix y lo toma del cuello_— al menos tú tienes a todo ese grupo de engendros de tus seguidores... ¡Yo apenas tengo a unos cuantos ninjas que sobrevivieron! —_Acierta un rodillazo en el cuerpo del fénix_—

**(Zhi):** jajá, jajá, jajá... —_comienza una risa larga_—

**(Hattori):** que es lo que te ocasiona tanta gracia, ¡¿es la forma más honorable para no llorar frente a un enemigo más poderoso?!

**(Zhi):** jajá, jajá, crees que esto duele, que me ara pensar mi siguiente movimiento de combate ─_levanta su espada Hattori se pone en pose de combate para recibir el ataque, pero el ataque no era para el_─ Yo ya no siento dolor, ni tristeza alegría o ira todo se fue con ellas ─_entierra la espada en su pierna en el mismo lugar en donde fue entregado la Shurikens, para después sacar la espada e insértala de nuevo haciendo que Hattori retroceda tres pasos_─

**(Hattori):** ya veo —_guarda su Ninjato_— te has hecho completamente inmune al dolor sin embargo eso no te librara de las consecuencias de los golpes —_señala las piernas de Zhi_— las Shurikens que te lance estaban impregnadas de veneno... —_Zhi comienza a perder el equilibrio cuando siente como su cuerpo deja de responderle Saca una botella de su porta Shurikens_— bebe es el antídoto —_mete el antídoto en la boca de Zhi_— si queremos vencer a Leónidas vamos a necesitar el apoyo de más gente posible y el clan ishida es un buen recurso para usar.

**(Zhi):** —_escupe el antídoto_— crees que enserio yo necesito tu lastima —_pone su mano en el pecho de Hattori para usar de nuevo la palma budista_— que el veneno es una excusa para que pierda mi fuerza para que muera —_se quita la parte de su traje que cubría su otro brazo revelando que el miembro apuntado, de mostrando la cicatriz que tenía_— si quieres de verdad saber lo que significa perder todo escúchame —_se sienta enfrente de la fogata Hattori se levanta y se sienta adelante_— sé que también perdiste a tu familia y sé que eres igual que yo

**(Hattori): **—_ve como el líder fénix se niega a tragar_— te recomiendo que te lo tragues ya si no quieres morir... aunque comprendería que no quieras tragarlo, verías de nuevo a tu familia

**(Zhi):** jajá, yo no veré a mi familia ellos irán a un buen lugar yo al infierno como tu Hattori, esa es una de las razones por las que somos iguales —_sonríe mientras se levanta del suelo_—

**(Hattori):** muajaja…. déjame decirte sé que no iré al cielo de todas formas... si me voy al infierno será un placer para mí *_aprieta los puños_* una infinita cantidad de sujetos malos por matar, entre ellos el mismo diablo... muajajajaja!

**(Zhi):** jajá sabes esto lo hice solo con un propósito es para comprendernos mejor, —_saca dos botellas de licor que tenía al lado de la fogata_— para que entendiéramos nuestras causas no para pelear... si quieres continuar la pela con gusto la seguiré pero si de verdad quieres tener una alianza y así poder vencer a Leónidas…. Somos iguales por un motivo porque fuimos dañados "_las personas dañadas son peligrosas, Porque sabemos que podemos sobrevivir_"

**(Hattori):** aunque me muero de ganas por una pelea *_bebe el licor_* soy alguien consiente, si peleo contra ti y llegara la posibilidad que logre vencerte todos los fénix vendrán tras de mi... eso podría mi muerte y no pienso morir hasta haber castigado a Leónidas.

**(Zhi):** creo que esa Venganza es para el guerrero dragón no crees

**(Hattori):** en parte tienes razón... pero te digo algo en verdad no busco venganza en cierto modo agradezco lo que me hicieron.

**(Zhi):** ¿y eso? ─_hace una pose con su mano y se cura todas sus heridas mientras destella una luz dorada en su cuerpo_─

**(Hattori):** —_levemente sorprendido_— estas cicatrices me han enseñado muchas cosas, aprendí que si confías te traicionaran, si no te defiendes te mataran, si eres fuerte vives y si eres débil mueres... un guerrero ve más allá de las posibilidades y siempre ve algo positivo de aprender aun en las circunstancias más duras —_se pone en pose de loto_— sha *_significa curación_*—_lentamente las heridas de Hattori provocadas fueron sanando_— ahora comprendes verdad en este mundo los malos merecen morir y nosotros venimos para cumplir ese trabajo.

**(Zhi):** ¿quieres cerdo? —_señala una canasta de cerdo que tenía para el_—

**(Hattori):** gracias —_toma el cerdo y le da un mordisco arrancando un trozo de carne_— a que te refieres con guerrero dragón, no se supone que murió hace algunos años... Y que ironía también fue traicionado.

**(Zhi):** recuerdas a mí fénix el que respetas mucho Tang creo que también respetas Mifeng pero bueno lo recuerdas

**(Hattori):** como olvidarlo —_sonríe emocionado_— me dio la pelea más emocionante y excitante que pude tener en varios años —_traga otro pedazo de carne_—

**(Zhi):** él es el fallecido guerrero dragón —_traga un poco de licor_—

**(Hattori): **—_casi se atraganta_— hac, hac... *_Tosiendo_* es una broma verdad, hasta el más grande de los fénix tienen sentido del humor.

**(Zhi):** no es una broma es verdad Tang es Po el guerrero dragón —_come un poco de cerdo_—

**(Hattori):** bueno entonces, con qué necesidad usa una piedra de transformación para aparentar que es un tigre, si yo fuera él ya hubiera regresado con mis amigos.

**(Zhi):** no está usando una piedra en realidad murió hace cinco años solo que los cuatro espíritus lo trajeron devuelta incluso Shen Long estuvo de acuerdo con traerlo **{**el dragón dios no el de Dragón ball ok**}**

**(Hattori):** ya veo y porque decidieron hacer eso, no había escuchado de una rencarnación desde hacía siglos.

**(Zhi):** ni yo lo sé solo sé que un día llego una serpiente llamada Genbû quien me explico que era uno de los cinco primeros furiosos y que era un espíritu elemental que ella y los demás habían hecho que Po reencarnara en el cuerpo de un tigre

**(Hattori):** si así son las cosas... dime crees que exista un riesgo que los furiosos descubran ¿quién es?

**(Zhi):** Tang como se llama ahora le explique lo que sucedería si china descubría que estaba vivo

**(Hattori):** supongo que Leónidas desataría todo su poder militar y no se detendría hasta destruir el país ¿cierto?

**(Zhi):** hay cosas peores que la muerte en especial para la maestra tigresa

**(Hattori):** esa felina tuvo suerte si él no hubiera intervenido probablemente la habría matado... pero a que te refieres con que para ella hay cosas peores que la muerte.

**(Zhi):** te voy a preguntar algo Hattori ¿dónde crees que han salido los Ligres con los que peleas? ¿Por qué crees que ya no se ven muchos tigres en china? ¿Por qué solo es que hay tumbas de hombres cuando Leónidas ataca los pueblos de tigres?

**(Hattori):** ya veo, ese canalla ha estado matando a todos los tigres machos, deja viva a las tigresas para forzarlas a aparearse con los leones y así producir esos híbridos más fuertes y grandes.

**(Zhi):** exacto no se en que parte de su reino o china tiene recluidas a las hembras, pero si se una cosa ellas aún tienen esperanza de salir libres tal como me conto un Ligre desertor

**(Hattori):** y quien es ese sujeto... ¿confías en el?, que te hace pensar que nos exista la posibilidad de que sea un espía de Leónidas fingiendo caridad y bondad para observar mejor a los fénix.

**(Zhi):** porque Leónidas lo mato poco después de revelarme la ubicación de su madre y las hembras recluidas, lástima que cuando llegamos había indicios de que Leónidas había movido a tomas la hembras

**(Hattori):** y dime tienes aunque sea alguna pista del lugar ¿en dónde están recluidas?

**(Zhi):** solo que las retiene en el interior de una montaña, Tang tenía un espía con Leónidas pero fue asesinado

**(Hattori):** y ¿quién era ese espía?

**(Zhi):** no lo es solo él lo sabía pero al parecer lo conocía ─_intenta tomas mar puerco pero nota que se acabo_— parece que nos comimos toda la carne jeje

**(Hattori):** un ninja jamás sale a pelear sin provisiones —_saca de su bolso unos pescados empalados_— toma son frescos, pescados recién hace 2 horas

**(Zhi):** por cierto escuche que tuviste una pela con una ninja hace unos meces que te dio problemas y escapo de tu vista ¿es verdad? ─_muerde el pescado_─

**(Hattori):** lamentablemente si, la verdad es que lo subestime, su nombres es fuma Danjo —_referencia a fuma kotaru rival de Hattori hanzo_— un experto en peleas en rio, caí en su trampa y entre al agua a pelear con el pero no estaba listo para lo que vendría —_acaricia la cicatriz en su brazo_—

**(Zhi):** ¿fuma Danjo? estás seguro que ese es su nombre —_recordaba ese nombre de algún lado_—

**(Hattori):** si porque lo conozco desde niño es miembro del clan Koga, su hermana era mi esposa y mí prometida desde niño pero siempre fue un hermano celoso y sobreprotector —_muerde un pedazo de pescado_—

**(Zhi):** él sabe ¿qué Leónidas mato a tu esposa? ¿Verdad?

**(Hattori):** si, pero me considera el culpable de su muerte, dice que si hubiera sido más atento probablemente me habría dado cuenta que Leónidas solo me estaba usando para luego desecharme y claro que se quiere vengar del... pero también de mí.

**(Zhi):** ¿esto no tiene ningún sentido?

**(Hattori):** es verdad deberíamos encontrarlo y tratar de hacerlo un aliado, cuando Leónidas este muerto ya podremos arreglar cuentas —_saca un mapa_— su dojo escondido está aquí en las montañas Iga weno.

**(Zhi):** no creo que quiera ser un aliado Hattori ─_dice serio_─

**(Hattori):** lo hará si le digo que después de matar a Leónidas no tratare de huir del nunca más y lo enfrentare en un combate a muerte frente a todos los Koga y los Iga sobrevivientes.

**(Zhi):** Hattori ya me enfrente a él hace 6 Años cuando mataron al Ligre desertor él era un general de Leónidas —_dice serio mientras observa a Hattori_—

**(Hattori):** ¡¿qué?!... ¡porque está haciendo esto!... ¡¿tiene tanto odio hacia mí que no le importa aliarse con el hombre que mató a su hermana?!... a no ser claro, Leónidas lo está controlando, ¿recuerdas que escorpión fue asesinada hace unos años? su veneno fue robado, es un método eficaz para controlar la mente de los enemigos

**(Zhi):** nosotros robamos ese veneno para usarlo para interrogar, no creo que lo controle debe de haberle ofrecido algo grande para eso

**(Hattori):** ¿entonces qué está pasando?... lo más seguro es que él esté esperando la oportunidad para matarme y una vez que lo consiga traicionar a Leónidas y al fin vengarse

**(Zhi):** no lo sé pero el estará en china dentro de unos días, dos para ser exacto en la reunión de generales puedes preguntarle

**(Hattori):** de acuerdo lo hare... espero que lleguemos a convencerlo

**(Zhi):** la reunión será en las montañas nevadas de Ryu, cercas de la posada de la familia Gao lugar por cierto en donde compre el cerdo asado ─_arroja su espada a la roca la cual se parte a la mitad_─ creo que todos los acuerdos de alianza están donde deben te desea suerte en tu misión Hattori, solo recuerda estar preparado para todo

**(Hattori):** descuida lo hare —_se pone de pie_— ahora me tengo que ir —_saca un cartel de búsqueda_— hay un jefe de pandillas prófugo debo encontrarlo —_se va con una bomba de humo_—

**(Zhi):** *_tosiendo_* que obsesión tienen los ninjas con las bombas de humo —_baja la montaña_—

* * *

**PARTE****II**

**Mientras que Hattori se encaminaba a las montañas nevadas de Ryu, tigresa empezaba a tambalearse en la cama de un lado a otro a causa de tener una pesadilla la cual la incomodaba.**

**Pesadilla de tigresa**

**Tigresa se encontraba corriendo por un inmenso bosque de bambú el cual parecía no tener fin además que los bambús eran tan altos que cubrían el sol y solo dejaban ver algo de luz del día, a los pocos momentos que se detiene comienza a escuchar un susurro que le llamaba.**

**(Susurro):** Tigresa…. Tigresa… ayúdame... —_al oírla vos pudo reconocerla de inmediato_—

**(Tigresa):** ¡Po! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Dime! —_grita fuertemente corriendo por el inmenso bosque pero parecía que no daba un solo paso_—

**(Po):** ayúdame… por favor… no me… dejes solo… —_los susurros acercaban más a tigresa cuando por fin logra localizar el lugar en donde vino el sonido_—

**(Tigresa):** ¡Po ya estoy aquí! —_Pone sus manos alrededor de su boca que se escuche más fuerte_—

**(Po):** Tigresa… ayúdame… —_tigresa mueve la cabeza a todos lados tratando de encontrar a Po cuando puede ver una figura idéntica a él corre hacia ella_—

**(Tigresa):** ¡Gah! —_grita cuando siente que una lanza atraviesa su cuerpo, cuando mira hacia tras ver a Leónidas, el cual fue quien le atravesó con la lanza_—

**(Leónidas):** el amor tan bello tan fácil de manipular y de romper —_deja la lanza atravesando el cuerpo de tigresa_—

**Tigresa cae al suelo tocando la herida se su pecho cuando alza la mirada hacia delante y logra ver a Po enfrente de ella completamente herido al punto del desangrado sobre una pila de madera, teniendo en su cuello una soga que lo levantaba levemente del suelo con una mirada en blanco al vacío, las lágrimas comienzan a salir de los ojos de la tigre mientras comienza a arrastrase para llegar hacia Po.**

**(Leónidas):** que dulce pero no a mí no me agrada lo dulce —_arroja una antorcha hacia Po quemándolo lentamente mientras este sacaba unos pequeños suspiros de agonía_—

**(Tigresa):** Po no… —_gira su cabeza hacia Leónidas el cual tenía una espada en mano_—

**(Leónidas):** si tentó lo quieres te mandare con el —_mueve su espada haciéndole un tajo en la garganta a tigresa_—

**Tigresa toca su cuello sintiendo como la sangre sale de su cuello alterada comienza a sentir como su cuerpo es tambaleado y escucha una voz —Tigresa— cada vez más fuerte —¡Tigresa!— Leónidas comienza acercarse cuando de pronto una fuerte sacudida la saca de allí sintiendo como todo al su alrededor se desvanece.**

**Fin de la pesadilla**

**(Tang):** Tigresa despierta —_esta última sacudida era lo que necesitaba para despertarla_—

**(Tigresa): **¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Qué haces?! —_Dice alterada mirando alrededor, ve a Tang quien la sostenía en sus brazos de forma posesiva_—

**(Tang):** empezaste a gritar levemente y llorar entre sueños —_dice mientras aun la sostenía en sus brazos_—

**(Tigresa):** —_Se tapa la boca con una de sus manos por las ganas de vomitar, al igual que con la otra se toca la cabeza fuertemente a causa de una jaqueca por resaca_— mi cabeza duele mucho, además ciento que mi estómago quiere sacar todo lo que tiene como si estuviera enojado

**(Tang):** después de las cuatro botellas de sake que bebiste no me sorprende después de todo fue mucho para ti que nunca has bebido alcohol —_Sonríe mientras recuesta a tigresa en la cama justo delante de él mientras se desase de su camisa dejándola en vendas_—

**(Tigresa):** ¿Qué crees que haces? —_Pregunta nerviosa de que intente propasarse con ella, mientras obtiene un leve sonrojo, y nota que en realidad la camisa es lo único que tenia ya que no tenía sus pantalones puestos_— ¿Qué intentas hacer?

**(Tang):** tranquila solo es para relajarte —_pone sus manos en el estómago de tigresa haciendo leves movimientos relajándola mientras la recuesta en su pecho_—

**(Tigresa):** gracias ya no me duele tanto el estómago y las ganas de vomitar se están yendo —_dice ya más calmada al ver que se siente relajada y las ganas de vomitar se van_— pero aún me duele la cabeza ¿qué piensas hacer con ello?

**(Tang):** simplemente are esto para ayudarte a olvidar el dolor —_masajea dulcemente su cabeza haciendo que el dolor se valla y provocándole sueño haciendo que tigresa se acerque mas al pecho de Tang relajada por el masaje y por los latidos de su corazón_—

**(Tigresa):** tengo ganas de dormir un poco más —_dice relajante sobre Tang_—

**(Tang):** pues hazlo después de todo nadie lo sabrá más que tú y yo —_dice con voz coqueta mientras la tapa con las cobijas sin sepárala de su pecho_—

**(Tigresa):** bien lo are pero tú también duerme un poco más conmigo —_le abrazo a razón del momento de relajación que tenía lo que sorprende a Tang sacándole sonrojos_—

**Tang se dispuso a masajear un poco más la cabeza de tigresa hasta que el También comenzó a ceder al sueño volviendo a dormir junto a ella las horas pasaron y se escuchaban unos leves golpes en la puerta al mismo tiempo que llamaban.**

**(Dama):** disculpen me pidieron que les despertara para el desayuno ¿está todo bien? —_la muchacha golpea y habla con cierto medio suponiendo lo peor_—

**(Tang):** ya vamos gracias por avisar —_dice despertándose y despertando a tigresa en el proceso_—

**(Dama):** no hay problema —_se escuchan los pasos de cómo se retira de la puerta del cuarto_—

**(Tang):** ¿tigresa te encuentras mejor? —_pregunta mientras la sacude un poco_—

**(Tigresa):** si lo estoy gracias por el majase ayudo mucho a relajarme, aunque un estoy poco mareada —_dice sentándose a la orilla de la cama_—

**(Tang):** tranquila eso se te quitara a medida que avance el día, vallamos a desayunar y luego a la función —_dice relajado mientras comienza a desvestirse para ponerse algo de ropa_—

**Luego de un cambio de ropa el cual constaba de un camisa sin mangas acompañado de unos pantalones negros los cuales eran amarados por una cuerda como cinturón para Tang, para Tigresa era un camisa de mangas largas color dorado con bordes negros y detalles de unas flores rosas en ella al igual que unos pantalones negros que daban mucha libertad, después un desayuno ligero de avena para evitar que tigresa de unos vómitos, lo que hacía pensar que estaba embarazada haciendo que las demás mujeres que estaban en la posada rumorearan, Tang/Po y tigresa deciden ir a ver el espectáculo al cual solo faltaban 5 minutos por lo cual deciden ir para olvidar lo ocurrido.**

**(Tigresa):** me pregunto ¿a quién contrataron para el espectáculo? —_se pregunta mientras espera la función para poder cambiar su frustración por los rumore que decían sobre ella_—

**(Tang):** creo que debe ser alguien bueno como un trato o danza —_tigresa calla a Tang ya que empieza abrirse las cortinas del escenario_—

**{Estas acciones tardan un total de 40 segundos en hacerse}**

**El telón se habrá dando inicio a la función las luces bajan y empiezan a salir unas sombrillas abriéndose una por uno en un total de 8 bailarinas 6 bailarinas giran las sombrillas y las cierran al son de los tambores y los acordes, cuatro bailarinas se giran hacia atrás dando la espalda poniendo las sombrillas atrás de ellas, dos bailarinas se levantan y retroceden de espaldas girando sus sombrillas mientras que las cuatro bailarinas se giran nuevamente se ponen a caminar hacia enfrente mientras cierran lentamente sus sombrillas al igual que todas las bailarinas del grupo, las dos bailarinas principales cierran y abran sus sombrillas al ritmo en que sonaban los tambores las damas ponen las sombrilla de lado dejando ver sus cara a lo cual saca una sorpresa a tigresa.**

**(Tigresa):** ¿esa es Song? —_la mira sorprendida en el escenario más que nada porque si la reconoce todo se expondrá quien es y la misión será descubierta_—

**(Tang):** la líder de las damas de las sombras ¿la conoces? —_Dice sorprendido en voz baja par ano llamar la atención_—

**(Tigresa):** si es una amiga —_eso ultimo saco a Tang de sus casillas o mejor dicho a Po_—

**La danza continua por varios minutos presentando una gran coreografía por parte de las damas de las sombras, la función termina no sin antes hacer una reverencia educada por para el público, cuando hacen la reverencia Song levanta la cabeza levemente pudiendo ver con claridad a tigresa con tigre blanco junto a ella.**

**(Song): **¿tigresa eres tú? —_Ella simplemente se encoje en su asiento, al cerrarse las cortinas Tigresa intenta sacar a Tang del lugar pero no lo suficientemente rápido_— si eres tu amiga, *abrazo* que haces aquí y ¿con este tigre? —_Pregunta a su amiga la cual estaba nerviosa_—

**(Tigresa):** bueno tú sabes decidí tomarme unos días libres y…. —_levanta su mano la cual daba a notar su anillo_—

**(Song):** ¡no puede ser! ¡¿Quién te propuso matrimonio?! —_le dice emocionada dándole otro abrazo fuerte_—

**(Tang):** bueno ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar —_le roba un beso suave en la mejilla sin aviso_— voy al pueblo a pasar el día nos vemos en la plaza a las tres —_se retira desapareciendo en una esquina_—

**(Song):** traviesa sabía que te gustaban los misteriosos, ven pasemos el días en un spa y nos ponemos al tanto ¿qué te parece? —_Dice gentilmente a su amiga mientras toma sus manos_—

**(Tigresa):** está bien pero si alguien me quiere obligar a algo no me hago responsable de sus huesos rotos —_sonríe mostrando que le acompañaba, además quería estar con una cara familiar_—

**Song y tigresa se dirigen a un spa a las afueras de la posada en el cual era exclusivo para mujeres, tigresa estaba algo nerviosa como le explicaría a Song que Tang era hermano de Po y de cómo decidió acompañarlo en una misión en cubierto, decirle que se casó con él no estaba negociable no quería que luego esa noticia se esparciera por china como el fuego en el bosque, una vez en el spa tigresa y Song piden es servicio de relajación completo.**

**(Song):** así que dime ¿quién es el tipo que estaba contigo? —_Dice mientras empieza a desvestirse dejándose en ropa interior_—

**(Tigresa):** ¿qué haces amiga? —_Dice nerviosa de lo que estaba viendo cómo queda solo en vendas y ropa interior_—

**(Song):** simple este Spa te ayuda a relajar los músculos, además si te metes al agua la ropa estorba o acaso ¿quieres que se moje toda?, además nos darán unas batas para que estemos en el Spa ¿o pensabas estar desnuda? —_tigresa se avergüenza de lo que dijo Song pero respirando hondo hace los mismo dejando su ropa en un estante_— sabes amiga ti siempre has tenido un mejor cuerpo que el mío

**(Tigresa):** gracias amiga ¿qué hacemos ahora? —_pregunta mientras ve como Song se pone una bata suave y esta le pasa una para que se la ponga era una bata Blanca_—

**(Song):** ¿qué te parece un masaje cuerpo completo para los músculos? —_Tigres asiente y sigue a Song esta le cuanta lo sucedido lo que le a ocurrido desde hace dos años que no la veía_—

**Entran al cuarto en donde dos cabras las será las que las atiendan con el masaje, las cabras les dicen que deben de recostarse en las camas las vuales tienen un relleno de lana para que se relajen mejor, una vez recostadas usan sus pesuñas empezando con el masaje para relajar los músculos de las chicas.**

**(Tigresa):** sabes no siempre estoy de acuerdo con los spa pero esto de verdad es relajante… ah… —_suspira de alivio por el buen masaje que estaba teniendo era para olvidarse de todo, y así fue Song dejo olvidado lo que venía hacer interrogarla hasta que la cabra termino con esa relajación_—

**(Cabra):** ¡que hermoso anillo tiene señora nunca vi un anillo de bodas tan hermoso! ¿Dónde lo compro su esposo? —_pregunta simpática la cabra di darse cuenta que tigresa no quería tocar el tema_—

**(Song):** es verdad amiga casi lo olvido por el buen masaje, dime ¿quién es el que te acompaña? —_Pregunta paciente dando a entender que tenía todo el día_—

**(Tigresa):** bueno… el… no sé cómo decirte… —_tigresa necesitaba decir algo rápido hasta inventar algo aunque Song fuera su amiga no le podía decir de la misión_—

**(Song):** ¿qué te parece si me lo dices en la otra sala? —_Se levantan con los cuerpos todos relajados por el masaje_—

**(Tigresa): **me parece bien, ha y el anillo no sé dónde lo habrá comprado señora —_le dice a la cabra que le dio el masaje mientras seguía a Song a un cuarto con sus propias hagas termales_—

**(Song):** que deliciosa está el agua ¿no lo crees tigresa? —_Suspira relajándose mientras tigresa hacia lo mismo sumergiéndose hasta la boca_— bueno respóndeme algo ¿confías en mi amiga?

**(Tigresa): **¿Qué claro que lo hago? —_dice algo sorprendida sabía que tuvo sus momentos de dudas en el pasado pero gracias a ella y víbora ella pudo soportar mejor la perdida de Po_—

**(Song):** entonces por qué no me dices quien es ese tipo y por qué parece que te casaste, ayer te vi llegando con él en la noche le pregunte a la encargada y dijo que viniste a tu luna de miel —_dice triste tal parece que su amiga a la que tanto consoló nunca le conto que había encontrado alguien que llenara el vacío que dejo Po_—

**(Tigresa):** Song a él lo conozco desde ya hace un tiempo es hermano menor de Po se llama Tang por parte de su padre biológico —_eso sorprende a Song sacando una sonrisa_—

**(Song):** dime amiga acaso ya lo hicieron anoche que llegaron —_sonreía con una mirada pervertida haciéndole broma a su amiga_—

**(Tigresa):** hey no todavía no hacemos eso de hecho te sonar raro ¿aún no sé qué siento por él?—_agacha la cabeza con algo de tristeza y vergüenza_—

**(Song):** el amor siempre va sin razón —_sonríe mientras la mira a Tigresa la cual lo piensa bien_—

**(Tigresa):** y fue así que llego a mi corazón con Po siendo el que me lo mostro —_sonríe clara mente recordando los buenos momentos con Po_—

**(Song):** dime ¿cómo ocurrió todo con él? —_la mira curioso atenta lo que va decirle_—

**(Tigresa): **como fue aun no sé qué pasó, aversión o atracción lo que nos unió —_dice mientras su amiga pide una bebida dulce y un poco de ensalada ligera_— al principio fue Discutir, por todo pelear

**(Song):** una extraña manera de amar por qué no, demostrar amor Un te quiero y ya, Con un beso y ya—_mira a tigresa por un segundo pero recuerda como es ella por lo cual lo que acaba de decir sonaba tonto_—

**(Tigresa):** Y así todo podría ser mejor —_dice mirándola dando a tender que sí que no pensó bien lo que dijo_— no sé qué debo hacer Song quiero estar con el darle la oportunidad pero Po aun sigue en mi corazón

**(Song): **Mira que el tiempo Va de prisa, Tal vez te puedas arrepentir, Todo se acaba y no avisa, Tienes tu vida Por vivir —_dice de la manera más sabía que podía decir_— disculpa lo que voy a decir, puede que te suceda lo mismo que a Po que solo digas en su lecho de muerte

**(Tigresa):** ¿Qué debo hacer? —_pregunta ya que sabía que su amiga ya tenía un novia desde hacer ya 6 años aun no lo conocía pero solo sabía que él era una gran persona_—

**(Song):** si lo ves dile: Si me vez, Tang soy de ti —_se acerca tigresa y toca su corazón_— Este amor está creciendo —_separa la mano de su corazón llegan unas gansos y les traen la ensalada y la botella de jugo de ciruela_—

**(Tigresa): **entonces le digo: Por favor, Tang di que sí, Y te entregaré mi corazón, suena ridículo no lo crees —_dice su amiga volviendo a sonar fría_—

**(Song):** Oye lo que estoy diciendo Olvida la amargura Y dale tu ternura —_sonríe subiendo a la orilla de la piscina pasándole un vaso con jugo de ciruela a tigresa_—

**Tigresa toma el vaso que le da su amiga meditando en lo que le acaba de decir puede que su nueva madre fuera muy buena consolando, que víbora sea excelente amiga apoyándola todos estos años, pero en definitiva Song era la que se llevaba el premio dando los mejores consejos que había escuchado**

* * *

**PARTE****III El verdadero extraño de la noche**

**Mientras tigresa se encontraba con Song haciendo quien sabe Tang estaba caminando solo por la villa cercana a la posada debido a que tigresa estaba charlando con Song de cosas íntimas según ellas, cuando de repente ve que hay un cartel de Kwan el invencible aquel que venció a más de 100 ninjas.**

**(Tang):** no puede ser Kwan hace años que no lo veía enserio 100 ninjas —_dice sorprendido_— debería verlo

**(Hattori):** perdona dijiste que ese sujeto venció 100 ninjas?

**(Tang):** si así es, dice que se enfrentara aunó en la pelea creo iré a verlo hace años que no lo veo jeje aquí dice que se enfrentara a un ninja —_apenas iba a dar más detalles desaparece el encapuchado que le pregunto_—

**(Hattori):** —_apareceré frente a Kwan quien firmaba autógrafos_— ¿tú eres Kwan el inmortal?

**(Kwan el inmortal):** si soy yo quieres ver mi pelea contra un ninja puedes verla hoy solo cuesta 10 monedas ─_se retira dándole la espalda apenas le iba hacer decide escuchar lo que le tiene que decir antes_—

**(Hattori):** me llamo Hattori Ogunaga y la verdad me cuesta trabajo creer que hayas podido vencer a cien ninjas... son guerreros más peligrosos, evasivos y sigilosos que los maestros de kung fu.

**(Kwan el inmortal):** aquí en re nos no creo que la reputación de los ninjas sea justificada creo que es puro drama —_sonríe mientras firma otro autógrafo_—

**(Hattori):** bueno porque no me los demuestras —_se quita la capucha revelando su típica vestimenta con su símbolo del cráneo_— soy un miembro del clan Iga y te digo algo soy el peor estudiante de la academia —_miente para así aumentar la autoconfianza del carnero_— así que si te enfrentas a mi tal vez logres ganarme... en el estadio de Kong bai a las 3 de la tarde frente a todo el valle... ¿aceptas?

**(Kwan El inmortal):** ¿no te traería vergüenza si perdieras a tu clan?

**(Hattori):** cuando un ninja de nivel bajo como yo pierde no es una vergüenza sino un castigo por su falta de habilidades así que si pierdo básicamente solo seré castigado con un entrenamiento más duro sin dañar la reputación de mi clan.

**(Kwan el inmortal):** bueno si estás de acuerdo con gusto —_extiende su mano para aceptar el trato_—

**(Hattori):** —_toma la mano del carnero_— bien nos vemos a las 3 de la tarde —_se va haciendo sus acrobacias entre el techo de las casas_—

**(Kwan el inmortal):** bueno al menos es ágil —_se reirá para prepararse para la pelea_— clan Iga donde oído ese nombre

**(Tang):** dos peces en el rio, ahora atrape tres peces en el rio —_canta mientras camina más por la villa_—

**(Hattori):** —_aparece frente al tigre_— ¿iras al espectáculo de Kwan?... yo si quiero ver que tan hábil es

**(Tang):** ¡AAAAAAAAAAAA! —_Por el susto reacciona dándole un golpe al encapuchado sacándole el aire_—

**(Hattori):** hurrrrg —_furioso le da una patada frontal en el estómago mandándolo volar_— ¡soy yo tonto!

**(Tang):** ¿Quién? —_Se soba el estómago de rodillas_—

**(Hattori):** Hattori Ogunaga, nos vemos de nuevo Tang o debería llamarte Xiao Po

**(Tang): **—_se relaja le mira de manera clamada mientras hace una risa_— jajá no sé qué bebiste o que piensas pero Xiao Po mi hermano murió hace años

**(Hattori):** es así o reencarnaste en el cuerpo de un tigre blanco, tu líder Zhi te cuido y claro te entreno.

**(Tang):** no te creo dime como lo supiste el jamás revelaría eso ahora dime una razón para no matarte y arrancarte el corazón de raíz de tu cuerpo ─la voz de Tang era muy serie y fría─

**(Hattori):** será mejor que guardes bien tu lengua, ya me he hecho más fuerte en estos años —_se tele transporta y comienza a girar sobre su eje liberando un aura verde_— ¿reconoces este movimiento?... ¡martillo de viento ciclón! —_Manda a volar al tigre blanco con ese golpe_—... te agradezco la oportunidad por haberme enseñado esa técnica, sin embargo el poder de impacto es aún más grande —_Tang vomita sangre en ese momento_— no tiene comparación... ¡¿piensas lo mismo que yo?!... ¡jajá!, ¡jajá!

**(Tang):** ya este advertido no le digas a nadie ─se tele transporta atrás de Hattori─ no eres el único que prende algo rápido, además no pondré en riesgo mi misión solo por una pelea contigo

**(Hattori):** vaya, vaya, así que también posees la habilidad del mimetismo —_da tres trampolines hacia atrás_— tendrás que confiar en mí Zhi mismo me revelo tu identidad, ahora que estamos planeando una alianza contra Leónidas no puede haber secretos entre nosotros.

**(Tang):** como sea si tigresa se te ve, te va querer matar —_le mira un momento_— lo que le hiciste al hermano de Mono no tiene perdón

**Flash back**

**(Mono):** —_en el suelo con la hoja del Ninjato en su cuello_— que demonios... hagg *_llorando_* él era mi última familia, que demonios quieres.

Hattori: quiero que ustedes los furiosos se mantengan lejos de mis asuntos, cualquier cosa que su trasero tenga que ver conmigo está cerrado oficialmente.

**(Mono):** tú, maldito, eres Hattori Ogunaga.

**(Hattori): **—_le da una patada en la cara_— te diré un pequeño secreto yo también hacia cosas malas... pero no te preocupes hoy no matare a todos tus amigos... la próxima vez que uno de tus aliados sin cerebro, se vuelva a meter en mis asuntos, vendré de nuevo a darles una visita mono, y créemelo mono, no será tan placentera como la que le hice a tu hermanito el ladrón.

**(Wukong):** —_descuartizado en pedazos colgaba del techo_—

**(Hattori):** todo será de esta forma, a partir de ahora ustedes trabajan para mí y su empleo es muy simple... Denme mi espacio entiendo, todo lo que deseo es hacer mi trabajo en paz y tranquilidad, ¡entendiste macaco!

**(Mono):** sometido si lo entendí

**(Hattori):** ¡dilo! —_le dice sometiendolo_—

**(Mono):** trabajamos para ti y quieres paz y tranquilidad ─_con lagrmas en los ojos por ver la muerte de su hermano por parte de ese monstruo_─

**(Hattori):** bien parece que tu cerebro funciona después de todo —_se va con una bomba de humo_—

**Fin Del flash back**

**(Hattori):** haaa... cuanta gente Crees que perdió su dinero mientras ustedes perdían el tiempo buscándolo, más allá de eso cuántas vidas inocentes dejan que arruinen los criminales mientras actúan según las reglas, murieron niños y varias familias quedaron pobres por culpa de ESE bandido, obtuvo lo que merecía.

**(Tang):** ese bandido era un espía de confianza en las fijas de Leónidas, ─_se acerca Hattori_─ un espía que ya sabía los puntos débiles de los cimientos de los planes de Leónidas pero el día que me iba a reunir con él para saber esos secretos tú lo mataste desperdiciaste 2 años de trabajo ─_ya estaba cara a cara con el_─

**(Hattori):** no trabajo para ti ni para los fénix, trabajo según mis términos y hago lo necesario mientras que tú y los furiosos no... Y tengo noticias para ti y para tu clan me importa un demonio si te gusta o no.

**(Tang):** —_tenía la llave dactilar Wupsi en el cuerpo de Hattori_— si no fuéramos aliados te mataría en este instante, te tengo yo una noticia aléjate de mi camino —_le quita la llave y se retira_— que nadie te vea o el pánico se hará presente

**(Hattori):** como digas aunque de nada servirá tarde o temprano sabrás de mi cuando veas a los criminales y bandidos muertos por el valle —_se tele transporta desapareciendo_—

**(Tang):** ─aprieta tan fuerte su mano que sangrara acusa de sus caras─ AAA! ─_grita de ira por lo que acaba de suceder_─

**(Cabra): **¡auxilio! ─grita para que la ayuden ya que la estaba asaltando un jabalí─

**(Jabalí):** cállese y deme el dinero señora y no saldrá herida ─_recibe un golpe salvaje que lo deja en el piso aturdido_─ que demonios ─_logra divisar la sombra de un tigre, mientras seguía aturdido_─ ¿Qué demonios?

**(Tang):** —_solo le mira con ira y comienza a golpearlo hasta que el pelaje blanco de sus manos estaba rojo carmesí_—

**(Hattori): **—_vuelve a aparecer y aplaude levemente_— ese es el espíritu por fin abres tus ojos a la justicia... guerrero dragón.

**(Tang): **─_le dé un golpe fuerte_─ dime acaso no te dije que no digieras nada , además si eres tan devoto a la justicia donde estabas hace años cuando Kl Hog estaba secuestrando niñas... las obligaba a ser geishas... las torturaba... y mataba donde estabas

**(Hattori):** —_se limpia la sangre de la nariz_— estaba en el camino incorrecto y por eso fui castigado... mi esposa y mis hijos murieron así que me vengue matando al comandante que asalto el dojo de mi clan, lo obligue a matar a su esposa y a su mejor amigo y claro lo mate a él junto con su familia... Y si quieres oírme decir que era un maldito canalla en ese tiempo, ¡pues si lo era!... contento.

**(Tang):** yo ya sabía eso desde nuestro primer encuentro me encargue de investigarte eso me costó mucho descubrir, pero te tengo lastima, a diferencia tuya yo ya se lo que me espera al morir recuerda yo ya vi el abismo ─_hace una reverencia_─ pero también respeto viste tu error y confiaste en poder arreglarlo

**(Hattori): **gracias por comprender —_termina con el jabalí lanzándole un kunai en la frente_—

**(Tang):** el cráneo del jabalí es más grueso eso solo lo hirió —_Tang patea con fuerza la Kunai de la cabeza del jabalí haciendo que este grite_— por cosas como esa se te escaparan muchos criminales de las manos necesitas también saber su anatomía no solo saber matar

**(Hattori):** descuida la conozco más de lo que crees el kunai tenía veneno así que iba a morir lente y dolorosamente en unos minutos.

**(Tang):** —_un poco más relajado ya que acaba de descargar su irán con el jabalí sonríe_— que te parece si te invito algo de beber

**(Hattori):** otro día mejor... tengo una pelea en el estadio de Kong bai —_se va con una bomba de humo_—

**(Tang):** ¿es estadio?... odios mío Kwan matara al viejo tengo que ir... —_unos rinocerontes le contaban el paso_—

**(Rinoceronte):** disculpe usted mato a este Jabalí

**(Tang):** ¿que no, no fui yo? ─_dice alterado leventando sus manos las cuale stenian sangra al mismotiempo que sotenian el cuchillo_─

**(Rinoceronte):** y por qué sus manos están llenas de sangre y sostiene el arma homicida —_dice y en un parpadeo había desaparecido_— ¿qué adonde se fue?

**El estadio de Kong bai se alzaba a la vista, repleto de fans del carnero conocido como Kwan el inmortal ese día la gente vería una vez a Kwan vencer a un ninja, por su parte Hattori hacia oído sordos a los abucheos ya que estaba más concentrado en la pelea, el público se levantaba y gritaba con vigor mientras las gradas estaban llenas de espectadores y claro vendedores de comida... por fin tras unos minutos de aclamas y regocijos de fanáticos la campana del ring sonó.**

**(Hattori):** —_se quita la capucha quedando en su traje clásico de ninja con su símbolo del cráneo_— adelante, puedes comenzar —_se pone en pose de guardia_—

**(Kwan): **prepárate para perder ante el gran Kwan el inmortal ─_alardea por su posible victoria_─

**(Hattori):** —_baja los brazos_— porque no me atacas a fin de cuentas un viejo es solo un viejo

**(Kwan):** Àya veremos eso ninja! ─_Dice en alardeo Kwan haciando freciones con sus musculos_─

**(Hattori):** —_ve como el carnero se lanza hacia a él y trata de derribarlo, pero el león no se movió un centímetro_— que estás haciendo —_levanta la rodilla acertando un golpe en el mentón del carnero, volando su dentadura para con un opercut en el estómago mandarlo volar hacia su esquina_—

**(Kwan):** huaaaa —_se cuela tras el león e intenta hacerle un suplex_—

**(Hattori): **—_levanta el codo y acierta uno en la cara del carnero sacándole su ojo de vidrio_— oye enserio pelea de verdad y no uses esta ridiculez.

**(Kwan):** —_se levanta sujetando su cara y se lanza al aire tratando de acertar una patada lateral aérea_—

**(Hattori):** —_levanta el antebrazo bloqueando la patada, luego ataque con una ráfaga de puñetazos y patadas frenéticos contra el carnero y gira su cuerpo a la derecha acertando un rodillazo y mandándolo volar_—

**(Tang):** no, no, no lo va a matar debo apurarme ─_gira su cabeza para ver a todo lados y por desgracias mira directamente a uno de los rinocerontes que lo buscaban_─

**(Rinoceronte): **¡allí va el asesino! ¡Atrápenlo! —_Grita el jefe mientras lo siguen los soldados_—

**(Tang):** no puede ser por que hoy ─_dice en un quijido que era tipico en po mientras que en la pelea de Kwan en inmortal le iba muy mal_─

**(Kwan): **—_furioso se vuelve a poner su dentadura y su ojo_— ¡qué clase de sujeto eres! —_se lanza hacia el león intentando acertar una patada aérea, pero en el momento en que llego hacia él, Hattori desapareció como si el mismo aire se lo hubiera tragado_— ¿!dónde estás?! —_Gira su cabeza hacia todos lados_— eeeeh... —_Siente como un dedo le toca el hombro_—

**(Hattori):** —_le da un puñetazo cruzado en la mejilla al carnero sacando del cuadrilátero_— que sigue ahora... llamar a cien ninjas, jajá, ¡jajá!

**(Tang): **oye Hattori... —_voltea recibiendo un golpe de Tang al mismo tiempo que saca una bomba de humo_—

**Hattori: **—_se levanta del suelo y mira hacia riba_— que te pasa Tang no me digas que vas a defender a ese idiota, y pensar que lo admirabas mucho cierto.

**(Tang):** piensas matar a un viejo está bien un criminal pero un viejo enserio

**(Hattori):** descuida no pensaba matarlo —_se tele transporta quitándole al tigre blanco el cuerpo del anciano_— además a un puede pelear.

**(Kwan):** —_se pone de pie con dificultad votando sangre de su boca_— ¡bien hora de ejecutarlo! —_Salta hacia la esquina del ring_— mi movimiento final... ¡el carnero carnicero! —_Salta al aire y se lanza en picada hacia los felinos_—

**(Hattori):** que obstinado —_impulsa su brazo hacia atrás y lanza un puñetazo en el cuerpo de Kwan mandándolo a volar hacia las nubes tal como Tai Lung_—

**(Tang):** sabes creo que te pasaste además hay que salir de aquí ─dice con una mirada seria─

**(Publico):** —_se hacen a un lado haciendo que el carnero se estrelle contra las graderías y deje un cráter con su silueta_— que sucedió, Kwan ¿espera cansarlo para luego vencerlo?

**(Hattori):** —_grita furioso por lo que dijo el público_— no tontos, esos ninjas que supuestamente ese impostor venció eran comprados y ¡ni siquiera eran peleadores!

**(Zorro vestido de ninja):** ¿disculpen cuando comienza mi parte?

**(Hattori):** bueno ya probé que ese carnero era un simple actor —_toma la dentadura del anciano para luego de un apretón romperla en pedazos_— vámonos t…. —_Su boca es tapada antes de desaparecer en una bomba de humo_—

**(Tang):** —_antes de que digiera su nombre lo calla_— no digas mi hombre

**(Hattori):** ¿porque? no dije tu verdadero nombre.

**(Tang):** que paste de encubierto no entiendes, la verdad ¿no entiendo que ve Ariasu en ti en verdad? —_Dice mientras camina por la calle_—

**(Hattori):** un momento ¿quién es Ariasu?... no recuerdo su nombre en la lista de fénix

**(Tang):** es nueva lleva apenas un año con nosotros pero sabe mucho de los ninjas, ven al bar te invito una bebida y te explico todo

**(Hattori):** —_la da al tigre una lonchera de Po contra Kwan el inmortal_— toma, para que recuerdes el día en que tu héroe venció de nuevo cien ninjas... jajá, jajá, jajá —_explota en una gran carcajada de risa_—

**(Tang):** ese era el héroe de Po no de Tang —_se la da un niño que pasaba_— ten es tuya

**(Cabra):** si gracias

**(Hattori):** vaya has cambiado tanto... ahora veo porque tigresa se ha sentido más apegada a ti, aunque cuando eras un panda según lo que Zhi me dijo pudiste morir revelándole tu amor y descubrir que eran correspondidos.

**(Tang):** como dije Po tuvo que morir Leónidas y bueno respecto a tigresa y yo... ─_Tang se calla no quiera hablar mas_─

**(Hattori):** —_se le dilatan las pupilas y ruge_— ese maldito... lamentara el día que me dejo con vida.

**(Tang):** al menos no mando a profanar tu tumba y diseco tu cuerpo antiguo como trofeo

**(Hattori):** dime —_le ofrece un pedazo de carne empalada en un palo_— si se te presenta la oportunidad de recuperar tu cuerpo... ¿lo harás?

**(Tang):** no hasta que Leónidas muera

**(Hattori):** cuenta conmigo y respeto a tu hermana o lo que sea Ariasu, dime como es por lo menos ha oído hablar de mí, si sabe mucho de ninjas es seguro asumir que sabe algo de mí

**(Tang):** Como dije te admira

**(Hattori):** no veo porque me admiraría si soy un buen peleador y todo eso... pero lo que hago no es algo para que admirar.

**(Tang):** como dije antes ella y mi hermana fueron secuestradas de niñas, a los 13 fueron obligadas hacer geishas dime no crees que necesitaban un héroe cual sea

**(Hattori):** bueno no fui yo quien las rescato... de todas formas si ella me admira supongo que debe apoyar mi método de justicia.

**(Tang):** ¿sabes que todos los fénix usamos ese método verdad?

**(Hattori):** entonces porque intentaste detenerme hace 3 años, los lobos que mate en el bar no eran inocentes

**(Tang):** que mala memoria tienes nuestra pelea fue hace 5 años apenas me acostumbraba a la idea de ser un tigre no quería ser un asesino

**(Hattori):** ups es cierto —_acaricia su melena_— creo que recibir demasiados golpes en la cabeza me está afectando, aunque aún conservo la habilidad del mimetismo —_hace girar su mano mientras caminaba sacando fuego de la nada_— ¡bola de fuego mongol! —_le dispara a un árbol quemándolo en segundos_—

**(Tang):** como sea me vi obligado a estar en esta misión con tigresa

**(Hattori):** cambiando de tema escuche que un falso extraño de la noche estuvo merodeando el valle de la paz hace unos años ¿es cierto?

**(Tang):** si era yo habían prohibido el kung fu y tuve que adaptar ese traje y nombre para poner criminales en las rejas

**(Hattori):** solo los ponías en las rejas... manchaste mi nombre, el extraño de la noche no pone criminales tras las rejas se asegura que no cometan un solo crimen nunca más

**(Tang):** sabes mi padre nunca me conto de ti a mí me confundieron por... espera como que manche tu nombre

**(Hattori):** no necesitas buscar al extraño de la noche más... lo estás viendo en este instante

**(Tang):** pensé que eras un oso no un león en realidad

**(Hattori):** a veces usaba la identidad de un oso para hacer creerle a mis enemigos de que habían dos personas cazándolos... las piedras de transformación son muy útiles.

**(Tang):** escuche que en Japón habían criaturas que eran capaces de transformarse en personas incluso objetos, les decían Tanukis verdad

**(Hattori):** si, combatí con ellos hace unos años es más aprendí sus técnicas —_se transforma en Shifu_— recuerda bien panda la marca de un verdadero héroe es la humildad —_cambia a Tai Lung_— ¡el rollo del dragón es mío! —_Se transforma en grulla_— si mi mama se entera que soy un maestro de kung fu le dará un infarto —_cambia su forma a la de mono_— ¡Hattori vas a lamentar lo que le hiciste a mi hermano! —_Vuelve a su forma original y sigue caminando de lado al lado con el tigre_—

**(Tang):** sabes está bien tener piedad de vez en cuando como la que tuvieron los fénix con Asahi

**(Hattori):** que hay de Aizen

**(Tang):** la verdad no se creó que la razón de eso fue para que Zhi lo vigilara

**(Hattori):** espero que lo esté haciendo bien, sino tendré que actuar yo

**(Tang):** creme yo soy el que más lo vigilado mato a muchos compañeros aunque has fila Mifeng ya tiene una katar con su hombre

**(Hattori):** de acuerdo lo hare, por cierto ¿alguna vez oíste hablar de las damas de las sombras?

**(Tang):** si de hecho conocía a Song su nueva líder

**(Hattori): **parece que ya dejaron de robar las tenía como mis siguientes víctimas, pero me dejaron asombrado con su danza de sombrillas que simplemente las deje ir... su líder su wu fue la que pago con su vida

**(Tang): **pero ella estaba en prisión

**(Hattori): **el dinero hace todo posible, muchos guardias imperiales no intentan detenerme al verme porque simpaticen con mi método de justicia, así que entre a la prisión de shogun, use mi sigilo y llegue hasta la celda de esa leopardo

**(Tang): **sabes todos merecen una segunda oportunidad como tú no es necesario que mates a todos

**(Hattori):** mientras cambien si se lo merecen muchos de los ninjas sobrevivientes eran bandidos que yo detuve, no los mate porque vi su potencial y los convencí de seguir el camino de la justicia verdadera... la de matar solo sujetos malos sin embargo hay ratas como Taotai o Temutai que nunca cambian si los dejamos ir seguirán cometiendo maldades

**(Tang):** Temutai es más peligroso para sí mismo que para los demás, pero Taotai está cambiando desde que le dije que si sabía del mataría a su hijo y le haría verlo

**(Hattori): **—_sonríe maléficamente_— me alegra escuchar eso, básicamente hiciste lo mismo que yo hice con mono, aunque claro la diferencia está en que yo ya lo había matado

**(Tang):** respecto a eso el hermano de mono por fin había descubierto donde tenían recluidas a las hembras tigre —_Hattori hace un gesto con la cara y mira su mano la cual tenía una daga_— no te metas en mi camino y yo no me meteré en el tuyo y estaremos en paz de acuerdo

**(Hattori):** de acuerdo pero... —_Saca su Ninjato y apunta la yugular del tigre_— más respeto hacia mí que fíjate con quien estás hablando, podrás ser el guerrero dragón pero yo soy el líder del clan Iga el clan ninja más poderoso de todos los tiempos hasta el gran musashi nos temía —_guarda su Ninjato_—

**(Tang):** no me digas ─_pega más la Ninjato a su cuellos generando una leve corta apenas superficial_─ te recuerdo ese sujeto se murió hace 5 años a quien tienes enfrente es alguien que ya no le importa matar siempre que cumpla su objetivo, y en cuanto al respeto gánatelo por tus acciones no las cosas que digan de ti

**(Hattori): **descuida lo hare... y vaya que no le temes a la muerte, eso me gusta... ¡jajá!, ¡jajá! y tú también si quieres respeto gánatelo tus hazañas contra Tai Lung y lord Shen son un juego de niños comparado a lo que tuve que enfrentar en el declive del shogunato Kamakura

**(Tang):** claro yo ya me lo gane cuando te derrote y ni siquiera peleaba para matarte ¿lo recuerdas?

**(Hattori):** si claro lo recuerdo y apenas podías ponerte de pie y no te confíes no peleaba con toda mis fuerzas... siempre que encuentro un oponente digno para pelear busco contenerme para no matarlo... el dolor de la cortadura y los golpes son un precio placentero a pagar por una buena pelea —_saca la lengua babeando por su deseo de lucha_—

**(Tang):** jaja ─_ríe por unos 20 segundos_─ pareces a una compañera sacando la lengua, lo cual es un poco traumático ya que es la novia de...

**(Tigresa):** y tú qué haces aquí asesino de poca monta ─_tigresa llega acompañada de Song_─

**(Hattori):** pero miren nada más un par de gatas en celo juntas... y una de ellas es la maestra de juguete que me vio apaliar a sus amigos hace unos años —_se le tele transporta quedando cara a cara_— las ganas ¡que tenía que verte rayitas para volver romperte es bonita cara! —_Le da un opercut tumbándola al suelo_—

**(Tigresa): **─_estando en el suelo usas sus piernas para tumbar a Hattori al suelo_─ si pero ya he mejorado adema somos dos contra ti yo y TANG! ¿Qué haces aquí con él?

**(Hattori): **—_se levanta de un salto_— pero veras rayitas, ahora tu novio y yo somos aliados, cuando venzamos a nuestro enemigo que tenemos en común ya arreglaremos cuentas... —_Aprovechando que tiene a tigresa aun en el suelo le da una patada en la cara_— ahi lo tienes para que le hagas honor a tu apodo de rayitas, ¡un buen morete que te cubre la cara!

**(Tang):** ─_toma el brazo de Hattori y lo disloca para luego arrojarlo a la barra y tomar una de sus cunais envenenadas y no ponerla en su cuello_─ escucha maldito idiota puede que seamos aliados por mandato de Zhi, pero vuelve a tocarla y no me importara recibir un castico de parte de Zhi por afectar esta alianza

**(Hattori):** —_se levanta y se vuelve a poner el brazo en su lugar— a si —le da un codazo al tigre mandándolo volar_— ahí está para que tu igual la acompañes con ¡un moretón en la cara!... aún recuerdo bien como ese idiota de mono me lloraba a mis pies cuando mate a su hermano y ahora ¡si no aprendes a vivir con esto! —_Toma al tigre del cuello y luego lo estrella en el piso_— ¡tú serás el siguiente llorando a mis pies porque mate a tu noviecita de papel!

**(Tang):** AAAA ─_se tele transporta tras de Hattori haciendo un corte con su zarpa para luego rematar con una embestida sacando a ambos del bar_─ escuchas bien esto, si quieres morir hoy ven aquí y repítemelo en la cara

**(Hattori):** —_se levanta saca su Ninjato y le hace un corte en la pierna al tigre, para luego rematarlo con un rodillazo en la cara_— con gusto —_aprovecha que Tang estaba en el suelo y toma a tigresa del cuello, luego se pone su guante de látex y le hecha pólvora_— adelante te lo repito un paso más y tu rayitas de papel morirá, tal vez tu pudiste resistir esa técnica pero con esta cantidad de pólvora y a esta distancia ¡no quedaran ni sus sesos!

**(Tang):** ni se te ocurra ─_la mirada de Tang dejaba una sensación de frialdad que alaba la sangre a todos los que estaban viendo la pelea incluida a Hattori_─

**(Hattori):** hurrrg —_suelta a tigresa y la deja en el suelo_— ya basta estoy harto de estas peleas sin sentido (ve a Song) y tu bailarina, Song líder de las damas de las sombras supongo.

**(Tigresa): **—_se levanta con dificultad_— hac, hac *_tosiendo_* Tang tienes menos de un minuto para decirme ¡¿qué diablos haces con este psicópata?!

**(Hattori): **—_presiona su puño de rabia_—

**(Mifeng):** ¡fuera todos no hay nada que ver aquí!

**(Hattori):** Mifeng pero que sorpresa que haces aquí

**(Mifeng):** trabajando cosa que tú ignoras al parecer déjala en paz

**(Hattori):** bien —_se tele transporta quedando cara a cara con el fénix_— nos vemos de nuevo y en cuanto a esa gatita —_viendo a tigresa que discutía con Tang_— no es más que un pedazo de chatarra que se hace llamar maestra

**(Mifeng):** siempre lleno de ira ─_camina y toca la frente de Hattori con su dedo_─ por eso eres tan errático y débil

**(Hattori):** —_levanta el dedo liberando una garra y la coloca en su cuello—_ pues este débil te reta a una pelea después de la reunión en las montañas de Ryu... aunque seas inmortal eso no me impide derrotarte

**(Mifeng):** me temo que rechazare esa pelea además esa misión ya está cubierta

**(Hattori):** —_le retira la garra del cuello_— de acuerdo... cobarde

**(Mifeng):** claro soy débil al igual que tú por eso no salvaste su vida ─_sonríe sabiendo en que iba a terminar_─

**(Hattori):** —_se le dilatan las pupilas y ruge_— ¡maldito! —_saca su Ninjato y la envuelve en fuego_— ryodan kaina —_de la espada del león salió una especie de viento cortante de fuego acertando en el fénix, luego el león se tele transporta y acierta un puñetazo descendente en el fénix clavándolo_— entre nosotros aun si somos enemigos no es costumbre meternos con la familia... pero si vuelves a mencionar eso —_coloca su espada en la yugular del zorro_— te voy a matar hasta las pulgas de la casa Mifeng

**(Mifeng):** ─_acerca su boca a su oído_─ fuiste un fracaso como padre y esposo ─_dice en un susurro_─

**(Hattori):** haaaaaa... —_Comienza a golpear al zorro con puñetazos descendentes hasta clavarlo en el suelo_— no volverás a hablar más —_ahoga al zorro obligándolo a sacar su lengua para luego con su kunai cortársela haciendo que Mifeng soltara un grito desgarrador_—

**(Mifeng):** ─_su lengua se regenera y comienza a reír_─ veo que toque un nervio ─_sonríe mientras él lo mira con los ojos llenos de ira_─ sabes en algún momento tendrás que enfrentar a tus demonios al igual que yo no con intentar atacar a todo el que habla el tema acabaras con el

**(Hattori):** —_resignado su calma_— bueno ya arreglaremos cuentas otro día ahora que hacemos... esta rayitas —_mira a tigresa_— ya descubrió que soy un aliado.

**(Mifeng):** y eso que dime afecta en algo eso

**(Hattori):** pues aunque me vale madres ella y los furiosos me odian.

**(Mifeng):** sus motivos de odio son justificados

**(Hattori):** bueno ellos se metieron en mi camino y lo de Wukong bueno ese infeliz era una escoria que debía morir.

**(Tang):** te recuerdo que a causa de esa estupidez perdimos la ubicación de los rehenes

**(Mifeng):** silencio Tang esto es un asunto de los dos tu solo ve a disfrutar tu luna de miel ─_hace la pose de chií y cura a tigresa y Tang de sus golpes_─

**(Hattori): **—_pone su mano en pose de loto_— sha... —_se cura de las heridas provocadas por Tang_— bueno nos vamos y rayitas —_ve a tigresa_— me le mandas saludos a mono, ¡jajá, jajá!

**(Mifeng):** golpéalo por mi quieres Ariasu ─_da la orden con un además_─

**(Ariasu):** ─_Hattori recibe un golpe fuertemente en la corona de la cabeza empujándolo en el suelo generando una grieta para dejarlo inconsciente_─ enserio este es el ninja que nos dio varios problemas

**(Mifeng):** claro atacarlo en la base principal del chakra y desprevenido es fácil pero deja que este consiente y veras de lo que es capas

**(Hattori): **—_se desintegra y aparece atrás de la pantera_— precisamente —_estira el brazo hacia atrás y acierta un golpe en la mandíbula de la pantera_— un buen shinobi es el que se mantiene atento a cualquier posible ataque sorpresa y desgraciadamente el error de Mifeng fu anunciarte que me golpearías, lo que me dio tiempo para preparar mi desmaterialización —_carga a la pantera de la nuca quedando cara con ella_— no pensé que una cara tan bonita podría ser tan peligrosa —_la arroja hacia la esquina como un muñeco de trapo_—

**(Mifeng):** notaste tu error Ariasu aquí él te lo explico muy bien Gracias por mostrarle su error por cierto bonita Abuja de toxina paralizante combina con lo rijo de tu piel

**(Ariasu): **—_se levanta furiosa y le da un puñetazo al león_—

**(Hattori)**: hoojojooo! —_le lanza el ataque de los nervios a la pantera paralizándola pero aún le permitía hablar_— bueno fuiste una mala chica —_carga a Ariasu en sus hombros_— vas a aprender tu lección —_camina hacia un charco de agua_—

**(Ariasu):** —_paralizado_— nooooo... ¡acabo de comprar este kimono!

**(Hattori):** fuera abajo —_se lanza al agua junto con la pantera quedando ambos empapados_—

**(Mifeng):** me sentare a mirar esto se pondrá bueno

**(Ariasu):** —_sale del agua empapada_— o ¡no mira como quede!

**(Hattori):** —_sale del agua y se sacude secando su melena_— alégrate un buen baño es bueno debes en cuando

**(Ariasu):** eres un... —_se lanza hacia el león liberando sus garras y da zarpazo_—

**(Hattori):** —_con las manos en los bolsillos esquivaba los zarpazos_— uoooh cuanta agresividad —_toma la mano de la pantera y la de un empujón en la cara mandándola volar_—

**(Ariasu):** —_salta tratando de acertar una patada voladora en el león_—

**(Hattori):** —_se agacha y toma la cola de la pantera_— ¡vamos gatita negra, golpea, golpea!

**(Ariasu):** —_lanza una serie de golpes y patadas con su cola ensartada_—

**(Hattori):** —_la envuelve y la ata en su propia cola_— la famosa Ariasu, es fuerte pero aún tiene que mejorar...

**(Mifeng):** ¡basta!... suficiente —_desenreda a la pantera de su cola_— vuelve con nuestro líder y dile que estamos en camino

**(Ariasu): **—_empapada y furiosa_— esto no ha terminado ninja me las vas a pagar —_se marcha_—

**(Hattori):** —_levanta la voz_— espera, ¡¿no me vas a dar un besito de despedida?!

**(Ariasu):** —_yéndose del lugar_— ¡vete a la mier***!

**(Hattori):** jajá, jajá... me gustan las mujeres salvajes, bueno debo irme —_se tele transporta desapareciendo_—

**(Ariasu):** ¿te gustan salvajes he? —_lo toma del brazo mientras se tele transporta y lo arroja al suelo_—

**(Hattori): **—se levanta emocionado— genial gatita empapada y si me gustan salvajes —_saca su kurisawa y la envuelve en la pierna de la pantera haciéndole perder el equilibrio para luego darle un rodillazo en la cara_—

**(Ariasu):** ─_hace gira para evitar la patada_─ casi ─_con dos Shurikens ocultas en su ropa se la sintiera dándole una patada para empujarlo hacia atrás y atropellando el impulso para retroceder_─

**(Hattori):** —_le lanza una serie de Shurikens a los pies de la pantera_—

**(Ariasu):** que mala puntería tienes gatito

**(Hattori):** no te apunte a ti —_prende su Ninjato con fuego y luego lanza una llamarada hacia las Shurikens provocando una explosión en el lugar_—

**(Ariasu):** —_se levanta y ve que su nuevo kimono esta quemado_— noooo... ¡Mi kimono nuevo!

**(Hattori):** haaag —_se saca las Shurikens incrustadas de sus piernas_—

**(Ariasu):** ─_se levanta del suelo_─ bien que te parece una apuesta

**(Hattori):** te escucho —_saca su báculo ninja_—

**(Ariasu):** si gano tendrás que pagarme un kimono nuevo

**(Hattori):** de acuerdo... si yo gano solo pido una cosa

**(Ariasu):** ¿cuál? —_Pregunta dudosa_—

**(Hattori):** vas a comprarme nuevas armas ninjas de hecho me interesa mucho tu espada —_señala la espada de la pantera_— me la regalaras.

**(Ariasu):** esa espada esta maldita solo yo puedo usarla, pero si la quieres deberemos el resultado ─_clava la espada al piso_─

**(Hattori):** —_hace girar su báculo y se lanza al ataque dando un golpe lateral_—

**(Ariasu):** ─_atrapa el báculo con su mano_─ mientras peleábamos note que tienes 5 puntos

**(Hattori):** —_aprovecha que la pantera tomo el báculo y la levanta en el aire pare luego darle una patada lateral antes de que toque el piso mandándola volar_— y yo note algo en ti... eres muy confiada y subestimas a tus enemigos.

**(Ariasu): **Claro que lo hago después de todo no estoy peleando de verdad ─_sonríe mientras toma su espada del suelo_─

**(Hattori): **—_sonríe maléficamente_— que bueno que yo también me estoy conteniendo sino no me divertiría tanto en esta lucha —_se tele transporta quedando cara a cara con la pantera y luego gira emitiendo una energía verde_— ¡martillo del viento ciclón! —_Acierta el golpe en el estómago de Ariasu y la manda volar otra vez haciendo que se estrelle contra un árbol_—

**(Ariasu):** ─_detrás de el con un kunai en su cuello_─ que fue lo que me dijiste de los shinobi ─_lo golpea desde su espalda para después arrojarle 5 kunai_─

**(Hattori): **—_en el aire se tele transporta evitando los kunai apareciendo atrás de la pantera y le da una patada lateral en la mejilla, luego con su Ninjato le hace un ligero corte en el pecho abriendo un poco más su kimono_— ¿que siempre está listo para un ataque sorpresa? y ¡claro para contratacar! —_Lanza un opercut hacia la mandíbula de Ariasu_—

**(Ariasu)**: ─_aprovecha la patada para sujetar su pie y arrojarlo al piso para luego atrapar su cabeza entre sus piernas y retorcerle los brazos hacia atrás_─ sabes este es uno de los puntos en tu brazo haces un giro de hombros cada vez que usas la espada ─_tuerce su brazo para dislocar el hombro_─

**(Mifeng):** un consejo ella aprende tan rápido como tu así que entretente ─_mira la pelea divirtiéndose con lo que veía_─ por cierto Ariasu se te está viendo un poco el pecho

**(Hattori): **—_de aun trampolín hacia atrás y se vuelve a poner el hombro en su lugar_— haaag... es la segunda vez que me dislocan el hombro este día, pero... —_Lanza su Kurisawa en el cuello de la pantera y la enrosca atrayéndola hacia el para luego estrangularla y ponerse su guante de látex_— no te preocupes con esta cantidad de pólvora lo máximo que puede pasar es que pierdas un ojo... técnica secreta de la espada Iga, GUREN KANINA! —_La técnica manda volar a la pantera otra vez_—

**(Ariasu):** —_se levanta escupiendo y tambaleándose_— bueno ya basta de juegos —_saca su espada y se lanza al león_—

**(Hattori):** —_sacude la cabeza para alejar su vista de los pechos de la pantera_— un verdadero ninja no se distrae por cosas tan baratas... aunque debo decir que tiene buenos atributos —_se lanza hacia Ariasu y le da un golpe de fuego_—

**(Ariasu):** —bloque el golpe cruzando los brazos a la altura de su rostro— eso es bueno, pero —_toma la cabeza de Hattori y le da un rodillazo en la cara seguido de una serie de golpes frenéticos para terminar el ataque con una patada frontal mandando volar al león haciendo que se estrelle contra una casa_—

**(Hattori):** —_se levanta con dificultad_— excelente consejo —_se mete hacia el bosque perdiéndose de la vista de todo lugar_— en ese momento montones de Shurikens envueltas en fuego llovían sobre la felina quien las desviaba con sus manos pero no pudo evitar tener algunas cortaduras en sus patas y sus kimonos —_aprovechando la distracción aparece de la nada y ataca con codazo en la cara de Ariasu_—

**(Ariasu):** *sonríe* ya descubrí tu técnica de tele transportación, ─_se tele transporta al lado de Mifeng_─ no es tele trasportación en sí, si no que eres rápido simulándola, tocas el piso tres veces cada vez que te mueves o ¿no?

**(Hattori):** —_sorprendido sonríe_— exacto... sin embargo —_se desmaterializa frente a los dos y aparece bajo el suelo_— el Bo ryaku es la técnica de alterar la percepción del enemigo —_lanza un puñetazo acertando en el mentón de la pantera tirándola al suelo_— y además... —_saca su Ninjato la envuelve en fuego y luego estira el brazo hacia atrás_— con el poder del reiatsu puedo mantener el fuego en mi mano sin sufrir ninguna molestia —_acierta un puñetazo sónico en el estómago de la pantera, haciendo que el fuego pase a través de ella_—

**(Ariasu):** haaaag... bluac! —_Vomita sangre y se arrodilla de dolor_—

**(Hattori):** —_sonríe maléficamente y luego comienza a sentir nauseas_— ¡¿qué significa todo esto?!

**(Ariasu):** —_se levanta y se limpia la sangre de la boca—_ puedo ver que mis golpes al estómago envueltos en chií te afectaron bastante

**(Hattori):** haj, haj —_jadeando de cansancio_— no creo que tú o yo tengamos la energía para seguir peleando por un largo tiempo —_saca su Ninjato y la envuelve en fuego_— terminaremos esto con un último ataque.

**(Ariasu):** de acuerdo —_saca su espada y la envuelve en una especie de chií azul_—

**Ambos felinos se abalanzaron entre ellos chocando espadas generando una intensa onda de choque sorprendiendo a los presentes que veían la pelea.**

**(Ariasu):** haaag... —_en ese momento su hombro y su pierna comenzó a sangrar_— no voy a caer —_se apoya en su espada usándolo como bastón_—

**(Hattori): **—_su hombro sangra_— haaag —_en ese momento la espada del león se partió en mil pedazos_— tu espíritu indomable acaban de romper mi espada —_le lanza una bolsa llena de monedas de oro_— hay de 2000 monedas de oro en esa bolsa

**(Ariasu): **—_atrapa la bolsa_— genial.

**(Hattori):** —_se marcha del lugar cojeando_— tienes mi palabra de que jamás volveré a subestimarte... por cierto deberías cubrirte el pecho y los cuerpos ahora... tú ganaste —_se desvanece en el aire_—

**(Ariasu):** a que se refiera con...—_en ese momento el kimono de la pantera se partió en pequeños pedazos junto con sus pantaletas quedando desnuda a la vista de los demás_—

**(Mifeng):** valla que lindo —_se acerca a Ariasu_—

**(Ariasu):** —_sonrojada como tomate se cubre el cuerpo_— haaaaaaaaaaa...

**(Mifeng):** —_con los ojos cubiertos por sus manos_— toma ponte esto —_le da su capucha_—

**(Ariasu): **lo hiciste apropósito verdad ─_se acerca a Mifeng_─

* * *

**PARTE****IIII**

**Genbû en la aldea de los fénix meditaba sobre su paz interior para poder relajarse un poco de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo el saber que Tang se enfrenaría nuevamente con la persona que hizo que rompiera su voto de no matar, el hecho de que al parecer Mifeng este un preocupado por algo que no quiere comentar y el hecho de que los fénix se hallan tenido que aliar con los Iga.**

**(Genbû):** paz interior... Paz interior... Paz interior... Paz... —_escucha el sonido del viento y mueve su cabeza hacia la dirección en donde venía el viento_—

**De repente una lluvia de pétalos la acariciaron la mejilla, ella sonrió contentas por saber quién era los pétalos empezaron a tomar la forma de una tortuga vieja.**

**(Genbû):** ¿ya me extrañabas amor? —_Dice feliz a su esposo una vieja tortuga llamada Oogway_—

**(Oogway):** hola Genbû —_le dice con total cariño a su esposa o exesposa ya que la muerte puede que los separara pero su amor seguía siendo leal_—

**(Genbû):** Oogway, tanto tiempo, ¿cómo te va en el mundo de los espíritus? —_Dice con la intención de saber más acerca de su esposo_—

**(Oogway):** mi amor... tengo un problema —_dice algo preocupado Oogway_—

**(Genbû):** ¿qué tienes? —Responde con aun más preocupación su esposa—

**(Oogway):** ... lo vi... vi a nuestro hijo —_dice directamente_—

**(Genbû):** ¿Kwan? —_Pregunta ya que ella nunca fue capaz de verlo en persona solo durante visiones o durante su estado inconsciente en el mundo de los espíritus_—

**(Oogway):** está pasando por un desequilibrio mental, debes ir a verlo, ya no estoy más aquí, eres lo que le queda ahora, él te necesita más que nunca, debes ir a verlo; siento que algo va a pasarle —_muestra preocupación por su hijo y su futuro_—

**(Genbû):** pero si a mí no me conoce solo a ti te conoce yo solo soy un eco que se escucha en el aire —_agacha la cabeza al piso por nunca ser capaz de haber visto a su hijo ni de haber siquiera consolarlo cuando tenía miedo o se lastimaba_—

**(Oogway):** yo le he contado de ti cuando era un niño, cada noche cuando lo arropaba me decía que quería conocerte —_eso reconforta aún poco a Genbû al saber que por lo menos sabia de ella_—

**(Genbû):** no creo que quiera verme después de todo este tiempo —_aún sigue triste pues pensaba que fue un fracaso como madre_—

**(Fénix):** maestra necesito que ─_ve a Oogway y Genbû juntos_─ creo que puede esperar

**(Oogway):** créeme, lo presiento, él te necesita, debes ir al Valle de la Paz, hazlo por favor, es tu hijo —_le mira directamente a sus ojos con esa mirada que nunca ha sido capaz de negarle nada_—

**(Genbû):** podre ir pero me tomara un mes llegar necesitaría una forma de ir más rápido —_dice ya convencida de que iría a ver a su hijo_—

**(Oogway):** podríamos usar el rollo portal con el puedes entrar y salir del mundo de los espíritus

**(Genbû):** Oogway ─_habla con una voz dulce_─ ¡Grougaloragran tiene prohibido su uso los sabes! ─_le da UN latigazo con su cola_─

**Oogway: **—_Oogway atrapa la cola_— siempre tan predecible —_tira de su cola acercándola_—, te amo —_le da un beso rápido_—

**(Genbû):** bien pero su Grougaloragran se entera tu responderás ante él, oye Chao ─_llama al fénix que cuida de ella_─

**(Chao):** si señora

**(Genbû):** saldré unos días solo para avisar ─_sonríe mostrando sus colmillos_─

**(Chao):** señora tengo órdenes de cuidarla todo el tiempo si usted va a un lugar por obligación de Zhi debo ir con usted ─_dice firme en su voz_─

**(Genbû):** no lo sé qué opinas Oogway?

**(Oogway):** bien, cuida bien a mi esposa

**(Chao):** lo are adema si no lo hago me mata Zhi ─_toma sus armas listo para irse con ella_─

**(Oogway):** mi amor... Kwan no sólo vi oscuridad en su ser... también vi un destino que le espera... va a ser un gran héroe, sólo debe ser moldeado, quiero que lo entrenes

**(Genbû):** yo solo le puedo enseñar Oogway lo que el haga con mis enseñanzas será lo que él quiera hacer con ellas

**(Oogway):** ya debo irme, pero volveré, el festival del pastel lunar es dentro de poco

**(Genbû):** nos vemos iré a hablarle a Kwan

**(Oogway):** adiós amor —_desapareció en miles de pétalos_—

**(Genbû):** adiós mi pequeña tortuguita, bien hora de una reunión familiar sostente Chao ─_se sostiene de la punta de su cola_─ rollo portal muéstrame una forma rápida de ir al valle de la paz

_**Continuara….**_

* * *

_**Hermano Bee: gracias por leer este capítulo les recuerdo que gracias a sus comentarios es que sigo haciendo este fic, una cosa antes de irme publicara un cap. de fic cada 27 o 28 el siguiente fic que se publicara será podremos tener hijos ya lleva un año sin publicarse nada así que ya saben el siguiente mes no habrá los ojos del tigre eso es todo cuiden adiós**_

_**Hattori: espera hermano Bee, antes de irte hay algo que quiero decirle a los lectores**_

_**Hermano Bee: ¿espera cómo es que puedes hablarme eres solo un personaje del fic?**_

_**Hattori: digamos que poseo la suficiente influencia tanto fuera como dentro del fic para poder romper la cuarta pared... recuerda estoy basado en el legendario Hattori hanzo y el punisher de marvel**_

_**Hermano Bee: ya tengo suficiente con el árbol ahora tu bien dilo que tienes que decir ¬¬**_

**Hattori: lectores y seguidores de fans de kung fu panda probablemente muchos de ustedes me odien por lo que hice con tigresa y wukong... pero les digo algo, me importa un bledo, es lógico que puedo vencer a esa rayitas enfrentarla contra mí es ridículo, mi papel protagónico aumentara más, a todos los que hacen daño a los inocentes llegaran a conocerse bien, y furiosos no se metan en mis asuntos o acabaran peor que wukong... ¡Y ¿quién reclame muere?!**

_**Hermano Bee: ¿eso fue raro? bien si les gusto el fic póngalo en favoritos cometen y denle me gusta te ha hablado el Hermano Bee te deseo buenas noches días o tardes dependiendo de cuando leas este fic**_


End file.
